An Unexpected Feeling
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: What if, Terry and Patty found themselves in a compromising position? How are they going to deal with that?
1. Chapter 1

_**An unexpected feeling  
**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"It's just a goodbye"**_

 _Life is sang, life is cried_  
 _It changes like colours_  
 _Life lights up, life turns off_  
 _With no grudge, nothing comes to nothing_  
 _Life is sang, life is danced_  
 _It changes like the moods…_

Everybody has a purpose in life: some had a path all traced since birth, others don't really know where they are going, others think they have their life all planed until they find themselves lost and all of a sudden on an unknown road, opened with lots of hurdles to jump…

Alistair Cornwell had always loved airplanes. He was dreaming of piloting airplanes ever since he was a little boy, that's why after getting his high school diploma in England, he went to piloting school and also did some engineering studies when he went back to the United States. With his diploma in his pocket and thanks to his family's relations, he became a pilot in major commercial airlines. He was engaged to Patricia O'Brien whom he met in school in England. He was a pilot, he had a job, so he was going to pick a date for his wedding with Patricia.

Patricia O'Brien was getting ready to go to dinner with her fiancé Alistair Cornwell. She was a little chubby and she wore glasses. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and had let her hair down on her shoulders. She put on a light make up on and some perfume Alistair had given to her for her birthday. She lived with her grand-mother Martha, whom she loved with all her heart.

\- You're very beautiful honey, said grandma

\- Thank you grandma, she said smiling

\- Have fun with your fiancé.

\- Thank you grandma

The phone rang. She answered.

\- Patty?

\- Candy! Are you all right?

\- Yes, Alistair is on his way

\- Thank you. He forgot his cellphone again?

\- As usual

\- Well nothing out of the ordinary. How is it going?

\- Yes, Anthony and I are going to have dinner with his father and the old hag, great!

\- Whoa! Good luck! Said Patricia laughing

\- Thanks, I'm going to need it! Anthony's grandma could be as nice as yours?

\- No luck there… that's too bad indeed…

\- Have a great evening sweetie

\- Thanks, same to you!

Candy, Patricia's best friend and Alistair's cousin had had her heart broken. She was dating Terrence Grandchester, whom she had also met in school in England. They had found each other again in America, Terry was an actor in a theatre and Candy was going to nursing school. They were supposed to get married when there was an accident at the theatre in which Terry was saved by Susanna Marlowe, one of his colleagues, very in love with him, and who had lost her leg in the process. Terry was forced to do the honorable thing and marry that girls and take care of her. Candy thought she was going to die of grief. One day, she had the shock of her life; Anthony, her first love had come back from the dead! The great aunt Elroy was hiding thim to keep him far from Candy, whom she was calling a bad luck bird. Anthony had learn the breakup of Candy's engagement to Terry, decided to go on a hunger strike until his grand-mother let him go to go see Candy. That day, Candy was down in the dumps, completely depressed, when Anthony showed up at her doorstep. She fainted and he caught her. He looked a lot like Albert, but Candy knew it was Anthony and not Albert. The couple got back together. Anthony mended Candy's broken heart. They were now happily married.

Terrence Grandchester had married Susanna Marlowe, he had done his duty because he was a gentleman. His movie career had taken off with a blast, after the media was talking about the story of his life, his bad luck… The producer saw an opportunity to make money. Terrence Grandchester's popularity, poor victim of circumstances, forced to break up with his fiancée to do the honorable thing, had went up to the roof, because he had behaved like the gentleman he was. But unfortunately, Susanna Marlowe contracted a deadly infection and she had died a little while after giving birth to little Sean Terrence Grandchester. In public, he was giving the picture of a happy man, but in reality, he was unhappy and was barely looking at his son. The nannies would take care of him. Learning that not only the flower boy, like he called him, was alive and kicking, but that he had married his Candy, had made him gone mad! Life was really unfair! Candy had married her first love while he had married a woman who was far from being the love of his life. Candy was the love of his life; they were in harmony, sexually, no other woman could satisfy him like her…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia was at the restaurant with Alistair, they already had dinner, and he told her something.

\- The Concorde? Said Patricia, but… your schedule had just doubled…

\- It's a supersonic plane… the trip is going to take two times less!

\- Yes, but if your schedule is doubled, for me it doesn't change anything

\- Patricia, I want to make more hours on the supersonic, to have a better schedule, more flexible. My family helped me get this job, so I have to show them that I can work, that I'm not just a daddy's boy, to whom they had given a job like a piece of Candy…

\- Oh Alistair! You know that I don't really like planes that much, I always pray when you leave… and now, you'll be in the supersonic planes…

\- It's the plane with the less accident, you know…

\- That doesn't make me feel better! Tell me it never had accidents…

\- Patty, you know that it's impossible. The Titanic was built to be unsinkable and it sank on its maiden voyage… there are no guaranties in life…

\- You couldn't have found a job on land and be passionate about it?

\- We're safe nowhere honey… you know that…

\- I love you and I don't want to be separated from you all the time…

\- Let me do those hours and I'll have more time to spend with you after our wedding… that we will need to postpone…, he said with a little voice.

\- What? Oh no! Again?!

\- It's the last time, I promise you. You can have your teacher's license in the mean time and start working…

\- But…

\- Please Patricia, try to understand…

\- Are you trying to understand me? I've been waiting for years for you to finish your engineering studies, piloting school… and now you're making me wait again?

\- I'm sorry Patty, really, it's for our own good. Think about when we're going to have kids.

\- Yes, I'm thinking and I think I'll feel better if you had a work on land and not in the air…

\- Patricia…

\- I know that it's your passion my darling, but you have to think about me too… about us, we're going to get married and we're going to have a family, and I'd like the children that were going to have to see you more often, every day, for example.

\- You knew from the start that I wanted to be a pilot and you agreed with me.

Patricia felt like she was being selfish. Alistair loved piloting, all you had to do is look into his eyes, how shinny they were when he talked about planes and piloting. But an accident could happen anytime… but a happy husband was also important.

\- I'm going to miss you and when I'm going to see you, I'll only be too happy to see you again, he said with a smile

Patricia blushed and smiled.

\- I have the keys to the apartment downtown, he said

Patricia was living with her grandma Martha and Alistair lived at the manor with the rest of the family, so, the apartment downtown was perfect to have a little roll in the hay after a date… among other things.

So they went to have a last drink and then they went to the master bedroom where the bed was done, fortunately. They took their clothes off and gave into their passion. Alistair the family genius, a little absent minded sometimes, was a fabulous lover and passionate lover. He made sure Patty was satisfy, with the preliminary and she did the same thing… when they were ready, they climb together to the heights of ecstasy. When Alistair had to go to work, he was doubly passionate. They made love three times before he took her back home. They were in front of her door, kissing fierily.

\- I'm going to miss you, said Patricia

\- I'm going to miss you too.

\- Come back to me fast.

\- I'll come back, don't worry

\- I love you

\- I love you

They kissed again and again. Alistair left, he was living in the morning on the supersonic plane, a dream trip for him, a plane so fast… He felt like he was piloting a space ship.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **"We are interrupting our program to bring you a special report, We just learned that the supersonic plane, coming from Paris, going to New York and Chicago, has disappeared from radars… they said to have no survivors…"  
**_  
It was the morning Alistair was supposed to come back and Patricia was going to make him his favourite meal. Grandma Martha was in the living room looking at her show on televisions…

\- Patricia! PATRICIA! Yelled Grandma Martha.

\- Yes, Grandma? Said Patty coming all panicky, what's going on?

\- Patricia…

Grandma Martha face was decomposed looking at the television. Patricia looked at the television…

 _ **"Once again, the supersonic plane coming from Paris going to New York and Chicago has disappeared form radars… there are no survivors…"  
**_  
\- NOOOOOOOOO!

Patricia fainted. Her grandma picked her up and put her on the couch of the living room.

Patricia felt like she was waking up from a horrible nightmare in which she was unable to open her eyes. She finally opened her eyes and she found Candy and Annie by her side.

\- Patty? Said Candy

\- Are you ok? Asked Annie

\- Candy, Annie, what areyou doing here?

All of a sudden the memory came back to her…

\- ALISTAIR!NO!

\- Calm down honey, said Candy

\- Alistair, said Patty again

\- I'm sorry Patty, said Annie crying

\- NO! NO! He can't be dead! NO!

\- The plane exploded in the air, said Candy crying

\- NO!

\- You have to strong Patricia, said grandma Martha, I know what you're feeling

Her grandma took her in her arms. Patricia cried against her chest. She hugged Candy and Annie, one a the time

Patricia didn't know how she survived the following days…

The whole Andrew family was devastated. They had funeral service without the body, it was going to take months to recover everybody's body… the burial will happen after the recovery.

When everybody arrived, Patricia felt even worse because it had become concrete all of a sudden. Archibald would go see her often with Annie and Candy. They arrived together at the service.

Patricia had lost a lot of weight ever since she got the news, she barely ate. She was literally making herself sick.  
The service gave Alistair all the honors, for Patricia it was horrible, she didn't care. Her dear Alistair was gone for good.  
Life was really not fair!

Terrence Grandchester had come incognito to assist to the service of his school friend. It was hurting him too much to see Candy with her husband, he tried to pretend he didn't care. Patricia was with her family who were consoling her. He remembered Susanna's funerals. None of his old friends had come. You have to say that he severed all ties with them after his break up with Candy… But he had to come for Alistair, even from afar, he was his friends…  
Archie and Annie were married and in the family way. Candy and Anthony had a little girl name Rosemary. And there was no more Alistair and Patricia… nor Terry and Susanna…


	2. Chapter 2

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Spinning out of control"**_

Waking up every morning with the impression it was the end of the world was excruciating. The pain refused to leave. She had done everything to change ideas. She had passed her exam and she had become a teacher. But nothing did it. She had to live Chicago, because everything reminded her of Alistair. Patricia decided to change cities. She had to move to another city. Why not New York? In the movie, New York was often the city the chose for a new beginning. She told her grandma about it.

\- Patricia, I think I'm going to go back to Florida, the sun will be good for me. My rheumatism doesn't like the cold much... And New York is too close to Canada,... too close of the big cold.

\- I'm going to miss you grandma, but I understand

\- You can come with me...The sun is going to give you back some colours, you've lost them all...  
You've lost a lot of weight too honey.

\- And I didn't even need to go on a diet this time around! All I had to do is lose the love of my life! She said cynical

\- Patty...

\- Sorry grandma... Good luck in Florida, I'll come to visit you.

So grandma Martha went to Florida.

Patricia went to the Andrew Manor to see her friends. The whole family was taking care of her, and she was starting to have enough of that. She wanted to yell at them to leave her alone, but she didn't want to hurt their feelings, or show her ingratitude, after all, all they were trying to do was comfort her.

She found them in the living room just before dinner. They were all happy to see her.

\- Patty! Said Candy smiling, how are you?

\- I've been better, you know that, but what can I do...

\- You don't look good...

\- I have no appetite...

\- You should feed yourself, said Candy

\- Don't worry Candy, I eat enough not to collapse...

Eliza arrived with her fiancé and her friends. She looked at Patty with disdain.

\- The weeping widow, she said, you didn't get the memo? Alistair is dead! You don't have anything more to do here!

\- Always so mean Eliza, said Patricia, and in good company...Louise, you know, she sleeps with your husband in the apartment downtown? And yours too Jennifer... and Sharon? I've seen her with your husband too! Nathan, when you're not there, Eliza dances in your husbands' beds! You should all have a gang bang together, you'll have a lot of fun!

There was a heavy silence. Eliza's friends were speechless at first, too stunned to react, then, they all started talking at the same time and Eliza was attacked by her friends and her fiancé.

The great aunt was outraged by the behaviour of her grandniece, she was upset at Patty for reacting to Eliza's meanness.

Candy looked at Patricia smiling.

\- My God Patty, looks like you're not at loss for words anymore!

\- You can't know how good it feels to put Eliza back in her place! Said Patty smiling.

\- My cousin is always so charming, said Anthony , and she's a slut too!

\- Did she try to bed you this month? Asked Candy to her husband.

\- Of course she did! Said Anthony laughing.

\- In any case, Patty, said Annie, I wish I had your courage to put Eliza back in her place!

\- By the way, said Patty, I came to tell you that I`m living town...

\- What? You're going to Florida? Asked Archie.

\- No, I'm going to New York..., answered Patty.

\- What? Said Candy, but why?

\- I need a change of scenery... everything here is reminding me of Alistair... I need a complete change of scene...

\- I understand you said Archie, when the great aunt made us believe that Anthony was dead, we all went to England for a change of scenery...

\- I still can`t believe you've done that to me grandma! Said Anthony.

\- A change of scenery is going to be good for you, said Candy smiling, go, we`ll come to visit you...

\- What about your grandma? Asked Annie, is she going with you?

\- No, she went back to Florida where my parents are, her rheumatism will be better under the Florida sun. She already left...

\- What about you? Asked Annie, the Florida sun would give you back some colours...

\- What do you all have against my colours? Said Patty, I`m fine, I feed myself!

\- You`ll get your colours back in New York too, said Candy to calm her down.

\- I'm counting on it! said Patty, I`m going to go pack my bags.

\- You don't want to eat? Asked Anthony

\- We can't let you leave like that without eating, said Archie, come on, you might just go to bed without dinner...

\- But... all right, I`ll stay and eat...

Eliza and her group were still arguing in another living room. Neil came to make fun of her.

\- You couldn't keep your big mouth shut Eliza? Walls have ears and windows have eyes!

\- Shut up Neil!

Eliza's fiancé and her friends, or should we say, former fiancé and former friends all left, very angry. Eliza went to her bedroom. She didn't dare show her face to her family. Diner happened in a calm atmosphere. Everybody was encouraging Patty in her new venture. She left the manor, serene and happy to face the word.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Her father had a townhouse in Manhattan. She decided to go live there. There was a housekeeper and her husband who was also the driver, they lived in the house whie the family was in Florida. She was thinking about Alistair and she wiped her tears of sadness. She looked at his picture, she had in her purse. She will never see him again. She came to New York to forget, and she was going to forget. She decided to get dress and go out. There was probably some party somewhere in town... She looked at her parents' pile of mail and she found a few invitations. She went to the theatre. Her parents' balcony was occupy by a man who was alone, his girlfriend had walked away from him.

\- Good evening, said Patricia smiling.

\- Good evening said the young man.

They started talking. Patricia wanted to be someone else, she wanted to forget her grief... So she woke up in a hotel room in the morning... in the bed of the young man from the night before. She took her stuff and left without a word before the man woke up.

 _"Oh my God! What am I doing?", she said to herself._

But she had to admit that the night before, she felt good for a few hours. Even if it didn't last. It was a lot better than nothing. She would go out with acquaintance, she would go to the restaurant, to dance club, theatre... she would take advantage of the smallest thing to go out. She didn't always end up in the bed of a stranger, sometimes she knew the guy...

But she continued going out to receptions. During the day, she was looking for a job. If she had a job teaching a class, maybe she wouldn't need to distract herself so much in the evening.

During one of the reception, she had a glass of champagne in her hand and she met a familiar face...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at a reception very bored. His agent had asked him to come, to make a good impression in front of the sponsors. He was bored. There were a lot of beautiful women who were only waiting for a word from him to spend the night... It wasn't the kind of life he was dreaming about. What he would`ve wanted, is to be married to Candy, raise children with her, do the job he love at his own pace to spend the most tie with his family. But everything went to hell... Susanna was dead, even if he wasn`t in love with her she would`ve been part of the family he created... he had done his duty and at the end, he almost didn't win anything... except if we count his movie career which was at its heights. Never in a million years would he have thought that being at the height of his career wouldn't please him at all. The receptions, rolling in the hay with perfect strangers every nights... What he wanted was a stable family life. He wanted a wife who was waiting for him at home...he wanted Candy...But Candy wasn't available. Candy was married to the flower boy. Candy was a mom to a little girl she had with the flower boy... he had to turn the page on Candy, even if it was the most difficult thing he's ever had to do. Even to consume his marriage to Susanna, wasn't that hard and the consequences of that act, he had forgot about it… Alcohol was an illusion… it gets you dizzy for a moment and you think you forgot about your life, but then, everything comes back crashing down with a horrible hang over…

He was just wondering around the reception, barely listening to what people were talking about when a glaze attracted his attention. There was a young woman wearing a blue dress… why was that young woman attracting him like that? She was laughing with a young man. Terry approached her.

\- Patricia? He said surprised.

Patricia thought she heard someone calling her name. But she had a headache… she looked at the young man.

\- It's Terrence Grandchester, get your own chick! This one is for us for the night…, said the young man talking to Patricia.

\- Well no, you see, I want her for me, said Terry.

\- She's ours…

\- "Ours"? Said Terry

\- Yes, for a gang bang…, with my buddies and I, he said showing a group of men.

\- Well, find yourself another chicken, said Terry taking Patty's arm, this one is mine!

\- But…

He took Patty from the man. He met his mother.

\- Terry? You're living?

\- Yes, mum. I'll call you tomorrow morning.

\- You're in charming company, as usual, can you not…

\- Mum please, this is not the time…

\- Ok, you guy have your roll in the hay; you'll end up listening to me one day…

\- Good night mum.

\- Have fun and don't forget to use protection… I can't believe I'm saying this!

Terry burst out laughing.

\- Thanks mum…

Terrence's car arrived with his driver and he got in the Mercedes with Patricia, who was practically asleep. What was he doing with her? He wasn't going to…? But why not in fact? She was careless enough to get drunk in a reception where perverts could've and would've taken advantage of her sexually if he hadn't intervene… But it was Patricia, his childhood friend and Alistair's girlfriend, he wasn't going to take advantage of her… but she deserved a little lesson…

When Patricia woke up the next morning, she was naked next to a man, also naked who was smiling to her… Her mind was clouded, he had dark hair…

\- Alistair? She tried.

Terry felt sorry for her for a moment...

\- Good morning Patricia O'Brien, you remember me?

\- Terry?! Oh my God! Said Patricia offended.


	3. Chapter 3

_**An Unexpeceted Feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"A real cold shower…"**_

Patricia had a head ache and she felt like everything was spinning around her. She looked at Terry horrified. Oh my God, he was so handsome! What?! This was really not the moment to soften up! She had just slept with her best friend's ex-boyfriend, who was also a movie star… And she didn't remember! Oh my God! That's horrible!

\- Terry? What are you doing in my bed?

\- You're in my bed Patricia

\- What? You didn't, tell me you didn't ! She said yelling, oh my head!

\- That I didn't what? Take what you were giving to the most offering? I saved you from a gang bang…

\- What?

\- A group of men wanted to do you as a group…

\- So you put me in your bed? That's horrible!

\- You'd rather have the gang bang? Said Terry stunned

\- At least I didn't know those guys!

\- Patricia, what you're doing is very careless, getting drunk and ending up in strangers beds…

\- You're not a stranger, you should've protected me...

\- That's what I did…

\- By putting me in your bed?! Are you out of your mind? Oh my God, that's horrible!

\- I didn't know it would disgust you so much to wake up in my bed…

\- Terry… I thought we were friends!? How could you do that to me?

\- I took home from the reception…

\- To jump by bones?!

\- No, in fact, I wanted to stop a group of men…

\- And then what? She interrupted him

\- And then… you were in my bed and you were kind of hot…

\- Shut up! How could you?!

\- You were desirable Patty and…

He looked at her; she was so adorable the night before. She was trying to drown her sorrow in alcohol, he knew how she felt, she had lost a loved one…His intention wasn't to put her in his bed, but … He remembered the scene…

 _They were in the bedroom. He wanted to leave her his bed…_

 _\- Patricia, you're going to spend the night here and sober up and tomorrow morning, my driver is going to take you back home, because, right now, I don't know where you live and you're in no shape to answer me correctly…_

 _\- Hello pretty one! Said Patricia smiling, I like your room and your bed is great!_

 _Terry looked at her smiling. She was so cute… Patricia put her arms around his neck…_

 _\- What are you waiting for? Kiss me!_

 _\- Patricia, said Terry, who was starting to get excited, feeling Patty against him_

 _\- Kiss me handsome, I want to f**ck!_

 _\- Oh my God! Said Terry_

 _He was used to that kind of language from his bimbos, but coming from Patricia O'Brien, the smartest academically of the girls' group… She had always been a little chubby and was hiding behind her glasses… She was now wearing contact lenses and she had lost a few pounds and she was very pretty… but what in the world was he thinking? He should've been with another girl, from the reception… but he was with Patricia O'Brien, Candy's best friend and he was excited by her… Maybe it was the alcohol… but no, he shouldn't do that, even if his body was telling him the opposite…_

 _While he was hesitating and debating with himself, Patricia put her lips on his… That's all he needed to embrace Terry's desire. He kissed her back, it was stronger than him, and he was surprise he liked kissing Patricia, for the first time in years, since Candy in fact, he loved a kiss and savoured it to the maximum… They took their clothes off and they made love all night long, Terry was going to curse himself in the morning, but for the moment he was having a lot of pleasure and it was good, great, magnificent and he reached the climax screaming Patricia's name, Candy's best friend! The second time was even better and so on. In the end he held her in his arms and kissed her for a while, he didn't want to let go of her lips, he mouth was so good… he didn't understand why it was so wonderful, but he didn't want to think, he took advantage… It was good to fell asleep in her arms._

He came back to reality…

\- I was desirable? Like the bimbos you usually put in your bed? How could you do that to me Terry?! You took advantage of me!

\- I took what you were offering me, I swear…

\- I thought you were a stranger! I had too much to drink…! I slept with Terrence Grandchester and I don't even remember! Oh my God, I feel sick!

She stood up and ran naked to the adjacent bathroom and she puked in the toilet… She came out, she was wearing a big towel she found in the bathroom. Her eyes were red…

\- I had no idea that I would disgust you like that, said Terry a little offended

Patricia gave him the look. She picked up her clothes, but she couldn't find her panty…

\- Where's my panty? She asked

\- I don't know… I can help you look for it…

\- No! You've done enough as it is!

She went back in the bathroom to get dressed. She came out all dressed up, her hair all over the place. She took her purse…

\- I will never forgive you for this! Never! You hear me!?

\- Patricia, wait, we have to talk…

\- I've got nothing to say to you Terry! I never want to see you again!

Terry's cell phone ran, he took it and looked at the display…

\- It's my agent, I was expecting this phone call, I have to take this… I'll be back in two minutes, wait for me please… I have to talk to you… Hello Esther?

Patricia had found her shoes, she put them on and she walked to the door of the bedroom and she left. She got out of the apartment and the building… The doorman stopped a taxi for her and she went back home.

Terry finished talking to his agent and he went back to his room to see Patricia, and found out she had left!

\- Patricia! Shit! I don't even know where she lives! I have to talk to her… but for the moment, I have bigger fish to fry… I can't believe I made love to Candy's best friend… and it was wonderful! Oh my God! I'm losing my head! It can't work, she hates me! But she's going to calm down… for  
the moment, I have to go to work…

Terry went to take a shower and he was thinking about his night with Patricia. He's going to have trouble concentrating during the day.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia was taking a shower and brushing her teeth at the same time. What had she done? She closed her eyes, she saw herself having an orgasm, a very strong one, like she never had before and kissing Terry was so good…

\- Oh my God! You big fat slut! That should teach you a lesson to drink and sleep with strangers! Terry?! And it was so good too! Shit! No more partying, it's over! I won't be the slut anymore!  
She got out of the shower and she got dressed and went to the kitchen. The housekeeper made her a bloody Mary…

\- Miss Patricia, another night with a stranger?

\- Oh Gina, said Patricia, it's awful…

\- What happened? Did you get attacked?

\- Yes, no! Well…, I knew the guy with whom I ended up last night…

\- One of your acquaintances?

\- He's a childhood friend, we were in school together…

\- Oh… but it's better than a stranger isn't it?

\- It's Candy's ex-boyfriend!

\- Oh… but your friend is married, isn't she?

\- Yes, but…

\- Miss Patricia… what you're doing every night is not good…

\- Oh, it's over! No more partying getting drunk and f*ck with strangers! I'm sorry Gina…

\- It's your one night lover who made you realise that? He must've been fantastic…

\- No! He wasn't…

\- Fantastic…?

\- No… I mean, it was different…

\- You remember?

\- I have to say, I've got flashes of memory and it was… fantastic! Oh my God! My head!

\- Hum… after spending the night with your best friend's ex-boyfriend, you don't want to party at night anymore and end up in stranger's beds…?

\- What? But that's got nothing to do with that! I ended up in the bed of one of my best friends, and Candy's ex-boyfriend! I got to stop!

\- Who excuses herself…? Said Gina

\- Accuses herself… ended Patricia, no! That's not it! I got my senses back, that's all! Thank you for the Bloody Mary, I'm going to look for a job! It will keep my mind off of all this…

Patricia couldn't get Terry out of her head. The memories of their night together were coming back and it was more than fantastic… as opposed to her previous one night stands, where she was disgusted in the morning. She felt good… NO! It was Terry! It was impossible! The Bloody Mary was starting to work on her, her hangover was going away.

She turned on he computer and she saw a message from a school who needed a teacher and was asking her to go for an interview at 1 pm.

\- Magnificent! I'm finally getting lucky… first I do Terry and now I get a job… but oh my God! What am I saying! I'm crazy! Terry!

Her cell phone rang. It was Annie.

\- Hey sweetie! Said Annie, so who's bed did you end up in this today?

\- Annie?

\- Of course it's me, your confidant. Don't worry… I'm not at the manor… I can't risk the others hearing our conversations…

\- Thanks Annie. I don't know what I would do without you…

\- You're going to stop being the slut already? You haven't blown enough steam as it is?

\- After last night, yes, I'm definitely stopping!

\- What happened? You didn't get attacked, I hope?! Are you all right?

\- I'm fine… some guys wanted to gang bang me…

\- Oh my God Patty!

\- I as saved, only to end up in my saviour's bed…

\- Oh… are you all right? Not to disgusted?

\- I was sick in the morning, hang over… Gina made me a Bloody Mary… I feel better and I got a job interview in a private school.

\- Super! But you're sure everything is fine?

\- I feel great!

\- You have that voice…

\- What voice?

\- The voice of the satisfied woman…

\- You're talking nonsense, Said Patricia blushing

\- Your one night stand seem to have been very pleasant for once?

\- Well…

\- Patty, you're not going to hide that from me…! Out with it! That's why you're stopping? Because you're starting to love your one night stands? It's getting dangerous…?

\- Something like that…

\- Who was it?

\- It's not important…

\- Yes it is important, if he got you in seventh heaven, which hasn't happened since Alistair! Who was it…?

\- Annie?

\- If you don't confide in me, you want to confide in Candy?

\- NO!

\- Well, well, well…

\- I mean, she's busy with her little family, she doesn't need to listen to my problems on top of that!

\- Yeah right! And I'm the queen of England! Patricia! You don't want to speak to Candy, you don't want to tell me who it is…

\- You have to swear to me that you 're not going to tell anybody…

\- I haven't told anybody about your one night stands, not even to Candy. You'll tell her yourself when you're ready… or not! And Archie… if I had told him, he would've come to get you ASAP and you know that…

\- Thank you Annie… I can trust you…

\- Who was it? Asked Annie impatient

\- Terry…

\- Terrence Grandchester? You slept with Terrence Grandchester?

\- Yes…

\- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

\- You're breaking my eardrums, Annie!

\- Sorry… I'm surprised… how was it?

\- I've got some flashes of memory

\- Because you don't remember on top of that?

\- I had too much to drink… but the flashes I'm having are… fantastic!

\- Oh my God!

\- I've never felt like that and he's such a good kisser…

\- You're getting me excited Patricia…

They burst out laughing.

\- But he's Candy's ex.

\- He made you stop your partying at night…

\- One got nothing to do with the other!

\- If you say so… Candy is married

\- I don't want to betray her, that's all.

\- Ok… but you've betrayed her already, don't you think so…?

\- I'm going to take this secret to my tomb and you too…

\- Don't worry about me… but think about you…if Terry made you happy last night…

\- No! I don't ever want to see him anymore! Ok, I have to get ready for my job interview…

\- All right sweetie. Good luck…

\- Thank you. I'll call you when I come back.

Patricia hung up the phone, She went to get ready for her job interview and she pushed Terry out of her head, without succeeding…


	4. Chapter 4

_**An Unexpected Feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"A new start…"**_

The private school was in Manhattan. She would've preferred a public school, but she told herself that those little rich kids also needed good teachers. She got in the school and she went to the secretary's office who took her to the principle's office. It was a woman in her forties, but who looked young for her age, but she seemed a little strict.

\- Hello Miss O'Brien, welcome to our school…

\- But I thought I came for an interview…

\- We have an urgent need of a teacher for our kinder garden class… The teacher had to stop working out of the blue… and your application arrived to us just at that moment! It was a real chance for us. You won't have to suffer the stress of an interview…

\- But I've never taught before…

\- But you've done training on the job during your studies, didn't you?

\- Yes…

\- You love children?

\- I adore them…

\- Then, that's enough. I'll take you on trial for three months, then we'll see, all right?

\- All right, said Patricia smiling

\- Come, I'm going to show you your classroom. It's the Kinder garden class…

Patricia followed the principal in the long hallway of the school to the Kinder garden class. It was full of drawings on the wall, full of toys and the children were laughing and playing. Others were drawing. There was a young woman watching them. It was one of the volunteer parent who came to help out in classes from time to time. She called out the presence and she met the children and she started working. She felt good among all those little innocent angels. She was putting her life back on track. She was moving on and was going to forget her crazy days. Especially her last night. But it was impossible. She could forget all of her other crazy nights, but not the last one… Well, it was not the time to think about that. She looked at a little boy in his corner. His name was Sean. He was staying away and wasn't playing with the other children. During recess, he was always alone too, while the others were playing and having fun. Patricia went to see him.

\- Hi, she said

\- Hi, he replied without raising his head

\- You don't want to go play with the other?

\- I don't feel like it…

\- You don't want to play ball? Really?

\- Yes, but…

\- But what?

\- I don't know

\- You're sad? You don't want to play?

\- Sad…

\- Oh… come with me, let's play a little… all right?

\- All right…

Patricia took him and they went together to slide and she was happy to see little Sean laugh out loud. Other children arrived to play with them for the rest of the recess, little Sean was not alone anymore, he wasn't sad anymore.

Patricia wanted to speak to Sean's parents, but the driver came to pick him up. She was going to wait for an opportunity to speak to his parents. The next day, it was a young woman who dropped Sean in school. Patricia was waiting for her.

\- Can I talk to you about your son?

\- Euh, he's not my son… I'm the nanny.

\- Oh… I'm sorry.

\- It's ok.

\- Will it be possible for me to meet his parents?

\- Well, they're not available, they travel a lot…and they 're never home.

\- They don't spend time with their son?

\- No, ma'am…

\- I'm going to write a note and I will give it to Sean. Make sure he gives it to one of the parents…

\- All right. Well, I have to go now. Good bye ma'am.

\- Good bye…

Patricia knew that parents from those rich private schools were often absent. But the children were normaux, not withdrawn like little Sean… She herself had been a lonely child and a teen very withdrawn with her books… until she met Candy… Oh Candy, her best friend, who got her out of her shyness and she had met Alistair thanks to her… She didn't want to think about Terry! How… No, it was not the time!

Days passed and Patricia still didn't have any news from Sean's parents. But Sean was behaving better thanks to her encouragements and he was now playing with the other children. He will always come to school with a beautiful apple for Patricia. She was so happy, that the other children started to bring fruits every day, all sort of fruits. She had a basket where she put the fruits and she will bring it in the teacher's room they would eat it during break time. But she would always eat the apple Sean brought for her. Little Sean was doing better in class, Patricia wasn't paying too much attention on the fact that his parents hadn't reply to her summon. The little boy was now very at ease in class and he was very smart. He was a quick learner, learning faster than the other he was always the first of his class to finish his work. Everything was fine, but Patricia was till hoping his parents would come to the parents-teacher meeting.

Patricia's life had gone back to normal. She wasn't going out at night to party anymore or to get drunk with strangers, ever since she woke up in Terry's bed… she didn't want to think about that. How long ago was that again? Ever since Alistair left to never come back? Why did he have the passion for planes? At least he died doing what he liked… That was a weak consolation. She had a tear in her eye, she wiped it. Life goes on… She had to live, otherwise she would've been on the plane with him, she would've been in heaven with him…

Sunday morning she was sleeping and she didn't feel like waking up. Her cellphone rang and it didn't see to want to stop.

\- Hello? She said with a sleepy voice

\- Patty? Said Annie's voice, you're still asleep?

\- It's Sunday…

\- So you don't wake up on Sundays?

\- I'm sleepy…

\- It's 1 PM! You didn't party last night?

\- Of course not! I told you that was over! It's been weeks and I'm a school teacher and it's taking all my free time and my energy to take care of the children…

\- So why are you waking up at 1 PM?

\- You woke me up…

\- Exactly… what's going on Patty?

\- I'm tired, that's all! I have to be tired right?

\- Not when you go to sleep early and you wake up late…

\- Annie, leave me alone… I'll call you later…, she said hanging up her phone.

Patricia when back to sleep and she woke up two hours later and she still felt tired. But she still got out of bed, it was 3pm!

\- I have to get up… oh I really feel like sleeping all day… that's not normal… Annie is right, I must've caught something… I have to go see my doctor, to be sure, because I don't want to give whatever I have to my kids…

She got ready and lasted in the shower and then she went to the kitchen. Gina wasn't there. She was free on Sundays… Patricia wasn't hungry, her mouth was bitter, she had a lemonade. But she didn't feel better. She took a cab to the hospital. She was examined by the doctor on call after waiting forever. Emergency service? What a joke! If you don't get there on a stretcher bleeding your blood out, nobody looks at you!

\- Miss O'Brien, I will need your urine…

\- All right… can you tell me what's wron with me? I'm a teacher, if I'm sick, I won't be able to work because I'll be afraid to contaminate my children.

\- I promise you, I'll tell you what you have before you leave here…

\- How long will it take?

\- Do you have to be somewhere?

\- No…

\- So, whether it's long or not is not important…

Patricia had no choice but to wait. She was dozing off most of the time.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was at his apartment with reporters. His agent had organised a press conference. There were a lot of reporters, from new papers, magazines and from television. He didn't like having them at his place, but sometimes it was inevitable… His mother had taught him to be in good terms with the reporters, because they could easily make them go on top and also make them fall hard, down in the dumps.

So there were a lot of reporters in Terry's big living room. The maids were serving drinks. The photographs were taking pictures, Terry was answering the reporters' questions.

\- Mr. Grandchester, said a lady with a sensual voice and hungry eyes.

Terry looked at her. Her eyes were an open invitation. But strangely enough, he didn't feel like having the beautiful young woman in his bed. Patricia's image with him in bed having a lot of pleasure went through his mind… Patricia… what was she doing at this moment, he had to look for her. But for the moment, he had reporters at his place.

\- Yes Brooke? Asked Terry.

\- How's you love life? Anythin new? It's been a while since we've seen you in the company of a young woman.

\- Brooke, you've known me for a long time, my private life , stays private, said Terry smiling, we're here to talk about my new movie, not my love life…

\- You can't blame us for trying…

\- You know my answer and you're asking the same question, you're tenacious.

\- Let's talk about the movie, said Esther Henderson, Terry's agent, not about the private life of Mr. Grandchester…

\- Thank you Esther, said Terry smiling, another question?  
The questiopns continued for a while calmly. Then there was a little reception with other actors, among them, Karen Kleis, who was sticking to Terry like glue. She was trying to make up some rumours between her and Terry. Terry let her do it and never confirmed anything and he wasn't denying Karen's insinuation either.

\- As soon as you leave, said Karen, Terry and I are going to spend a calm evening together…

\- Really? Said Brooke with disdain, don't you need your beauty sleep? You wouldn't want to wake up with pocket bellow your eyes…

Karen gave her the look.

\- My beauty is natural, said Karen

\- As naturel as your red hair, I'm sure…, said Brooke ironically

Terry looked at the two ladies, he was about to reply, when noise was heard at the door…

\- If he's here, I want to see him right away…

\- He's busy right now.

\- I don't care! Said the voice, I have to talk to him now.

\- Miss… you can't… miss! Yelled the butler

The lady went to the living room like a fury. She was looking someone with her eyes and she walked to him angry…

Terry looked at her with his eyes wide open, the object of his thoughts!

\- Patricia? What's going on?

He looked at the butler who was following Patricia and he said:

\- I know her, leave her alone…

The butler left the living room. Everybody was looking at the scene very interested.

Patricia was the intruder, she was looking at Terry angry. She saw him with Karen and she had a twinge in her heart. All of a sudden, she didn't want to speak to Terry in private anymore, he was busy and now she wanted to yell the reason of her presence at his apartment.

\- Oh you're having fun, like nothing happened, aren't you Terry? You do things and you don't care about the consequences…

\- Patricia, said Terry, what are you talking about?

\- What am I talking about? While you're having fun entertaining people in a reception with your talentless actresses, I was sick! I just came from the emergency room…

\- Are you all right? Asked Terry.

\- No, I'm not all right. I put my life back on track, everything was going great for me. I've got a new job that I love and you come back to bite me in the butt!

\- What?!

\- I'm pregnant!

There was a silence in the room. Terry opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. The reporters who were hoping for a scoop on Terry's love life, were glad! The music stopped because everybody wanted to hear the conversation.

Little Sean woke up after having a nightmare. He needed his nanny to console him. He didn't have the permission to get out of his room to go to the living room at night, but nanny wasn't in her room. He was walking slowly, still a half asleep, towards the living room where there were a lot of people. He heard voices. He saw his daddy approaching him…

\- Daddy?... I'm looking for nanny, do you know where she is?

Patricia turned around to look who had talked… She opened her eyes wide.

\- Sean?

\- Miss Patty? Said the little boy smiling, Miss Patty!

And he ran into her arms very happy. Patricia crouched to take the little boy.

\- Oh my darling, said Patricia, are you all right?

\- I had a nightmare… nanny is not here…

\- I'm going to put you back to bed, said Patricia nicely, let's go…

\- All right… good night daddy… I'm sorry I came to the living room without permission…

Terry didn't reply, he had trouble wrapping his head around what Patricia had told him and to see that his son and Patty knew each other… He definitely missed a major episode!

Esther Henderson, who got her cleared, talked to the reporters and photographs.

\- Ladies and gentlemen, please excuse us. We've got a private matter to solve. I know it's no use telling you not to talk about the incident, but I'm asking you not to speculate and invent stuff…

\- Can we get comments about what the yound lady said?

\- Good bye Brooke, said Esther, thanks for coming.

Karen Kleis next to Terry, was sulking.

\- Terry, what's the deal? Where does that stupid girl come from?

\- That's none of your business Karen, said Terry who finally got his voice back. Can you leave please… I have a family to go see…

\- You're not going to believe her on her word? If she's really pregnant, that child could be anybody's…

\- That's none of your business, repeated Terry leaving the room.

The guests had no other choice but to leave, because Terry wasn't going to say anything. They had to content themselves with what they've heard… They were all on their cell phones telling the news to their bosses…


	5. Chapter 5

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The train is in motion…"**_

Patricia was tucking little Sean and talking to him softly with love. The latter seemed so ecstatic. He was so happy to see Patricia!

Terry was looking at the scene… Patricia had just told him she was pregnant… Oh what a story! He was taken by surprise but Patricia's attitude, he didn't think about protecting himself, because he didn't think he was going to make love to her. It was spontaneous and now he had to face the consequences…

He got into the room and little Sean had a big smile.

\- You're coming to tuck me in too, daddy?

\- Of course little one, said Terry going to sit on the other side of the bed.

Patricia was looking at little Sean and didn't even raised her head to look at him, When Sean was asleep, Patricia kissed him on the forehead and she got out of the room. Terry followed her. She went to the living room which was now empty and cleaned up. She went to sit on the leather couch. Terry was behind her, he walked to the bar.

\- You want something to drink? An orange juice? A glass of milk?

\- You've got milk in your bar?

\- I have a little boy

\- Oh, right… a lemon juice

\- All right.

Terry prepared the drink and he prepared a double scotch for him and went to sit on the armchair in the living room after giving Patricia her lemon juice.

\- Thank you, she said politely

Terry drank half of his glass and then he started talking.

\- About the news you told me…you could've chosen another moment…

\- I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…

\- Mood swings of pregnant women?

 _"_ _No, I was jealous to see you with that fake red head!" said Patricia to herself_

But she said out loud:

\- Probably…

Terry had hoped she would say that she was jealous of Karen… Oh will… he could still dream about it…

\- I was having a press conference, Patricia, it was full of reporters…

\- Oh my God! What have I done?

\- You just announced to the whole world that you and I made love and that you were now pregnant by me…

\- Oh my God! I'm going to be sick, said Patricia getting paler, my parents, my grandmother, Candy!Oh my God Candy is going to learn we've made love!

\- Candy is happily married, said Terry dryly

\- I don't want to hurt her…

\- I'm not dating Candy…what I do is none of her business…

\- Terry…

\- She married he first love, they have a child together. She's happy…

\- She's going to be hurt…

\- She left me so that I could do my duty… she refused my propositions… if she's hurt because we've made love, well tough break!

\- How could you be so cruel?

\- Patricia… life is not simple… nothing happens like we planned… Candy is married and happy… what I do with my life is none of her business!

\- Well she's my friend! I feel bad to know that she's going to be hurt…

\- You should've thought about that before announcing to the whole world that I got you pregnant!

\- Ok, enough!

\- You're sure you're pregnant?

\- I just came from the emergency room…

\- I'm maybe going to be a little rude with my next question,but you're sure I'm the father?

Patricia took the hit. She did behave like a real slut by sleeping with anybody. Terry was right to ask her that question.

\- I might not be the kind of woman you like… and I know I behaved like a trollop…but… I just had my period and I had a little cold.. I was on the pill in case an accident happen… since I was taking cold and flu medicine… it messed up the effect of the pill… and if you believe what you told me, you weren't prepared to the fact that…

\- As a matter of fact…

\- Listen Terry… I'm ready to do a paternity test when the time is right… only… I just started a new job at the school where your son goes, -by the way, you're a horrible father!-and it's a catholic school where it wouldn't been well seen if I have baby out of wedlock… and the news is going to be front page news…

\- You've set that train in motion Patricia… I can't stop it…

\- I might lose my job…

\- Patricia…

\- Sean needs me… you didn't notice that he's more open and less sad?

\- As a matter of fact… but…

\- He's a wonderful child Terry, you should spend more time with him…

\- I can do some damage control, said Terry ignoring what she just said about his son, I'm going to try an d call my mother… wait…

He took his cell phone and dialled his mother's number.

\- Terry? Are you all right? What's that that I'm hearing?

\- You've heard alreay? Good news travels fast!

\- You're the father?

Terry looked at Patricia. The idea of having a child with her wasn't bad, on the contrary! At least he would be able to see her often and even every nights if he plays his cards right…

\- Yes mum, I'm the father…

Patricia looked at Terry and she was melting. What the heck was happening to her? It was probably hormones which made her sentimental all of a sudden… Terry? He was so handsome and so charming…

\- That's a priceless news honey, that train is impossible to stop with internet, the news is already on the other side of the world…what you can do is damage control…

\- I can't not say anything for so long, I will have to sooner or later say something

\- You're forced to wait to see how things are going to evolve…

\- Patricia is Sean's teacher…

\- Oh.. the school is not going to see well that one of their teachers is an unwed mother… they might let her go… the only thing I could do is delay the news for a few hours… it will be broadcast tomorrow night… that gives you a whole day to find a solution… Good luck.

\- We'll cross that bridge when we get there… thanks mum. Let me know if you hear other things. I love you…

\- I love you too baby… Is Patricia still there?

\- Yes…

\- Then I won't talk about Candy… good night baby.

\- Good night mum.

He closed his cellphone and looked at Patricia, who seemed lost.

\- Are you ok Patty?

She was crying.

\- I wanted to have my first child with Alistair… Stear Junior…

Terry stood up and went to sit next to her and he took her in his arms and rocked her softly.

\- Come on, everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be there for you, and for "Stear" too.

He liked the scent of her hair; memories of their night together came back with the scent of her shampoo. He wanted to kiss her…

Patricia felt Terry's powerful arms around her and she felt so good with him and the scent of his cologne, brought back memories full of exact details… She closed her eyes. The attraction between them was stronger than theywanted to admit; she was dying to kiss Terry.

Terry couldn't take it anymore, he looked for her lips and they kissed, softly at first, then more passionately. It was so good… their lips were welded and couldn't unglue themselves…

Terry hadn't slept with women since his night with Patricia… He was craving, he wanted Patricia and he had her in his arms…

Patricia had stop her sleeping around after she spent the night with her best friend's ex-boyfriend unwillingly. The memories that came back to her were simply wonderful. She wanted to do it again, but she had to stay far away from Terry: he was Candy's ex, her best friend, he was out of the race… but the forbidden, the attraction, it was intoxicating, exhilarating, it was delicious, so she let herself go.

Terry's hands were under her blouse caressing her breast, which were now more sensitive. She became very excited and she want wanted Terry to literally scratch her itch… They took their clothes off and Terry made love to her on the couch, with no ruch, he was caressing, kissing her. When they became one, she was screaming or pleasure, they took their time and when they reached the climax, they both exploded let go of himself on Patricia and he closed his eyes.

\- Oh Terry… what did we just do again?

\- We just made love, Patricia and this time you were not drunk…

\- Oh my God! Can you get off me? I have to get dressed and go back home! I'm working tomorrow morning…

Terry stood up and helped her up. She picked up her clothes and got dressed.

\- My mother said that the news will come out only tomorrow night…

\- I only have tomorrow before I get fired? And you're the father of one my students.

\- But I've known you before you were Sean's teacher…

\- Your old school language is making me laugh! Said f*ck, screwed, it's clearer…

\- I was trying to be polite, said Terry smiling

\- As a school teacher, I should watch my language more indeed…All that doesn't tell me what we're going to do… the press is going to be after us… I'm sorry for starting all this… You should be angry with me and you make love to me…

\- Because I've been dying to do it again since our night together…

\- Stop it…

\- It's the true… getting angry is non-productive…

\- We can see that you like to produce indeed, said Patty ironically.

Terry burst out laughing. She walked to the door to leave. Terry followed her.

\- I'll call later tonight , ok ? He said. Give me your phone number this time around…

Last time he didn't take it and he regretted it, because he wanted to see her again… Patricia wrote it on a piece of paper she took from her purse and gave it to Terry.

\- Thank you, he said all happy.

Patricia thought he looked like a teenage boy excited to have the number of the girl of his dreams.

\- You'll have mine when I call you.

\- All right… Good bye Terry.

Terry pulled her over and kissed her on the lips for a long time. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he let go of her, she had to hang on to him so she wouldn't fall.

\- Good bye Patricia, sweet dreams…

She turned her back on him and she went to push the button of the elevator. Terry closed the door only when she got in the elevator and the doorman closed the doors.

Patricia arrived home and she called Annie.

\- Patty! Finally! Where the heck were you?

\- I just got back…

\- Where were you?

\- At Terry's…

\- What? What for? You didn't…?

\- Yes, we did…

\- Again?!

Archie was there and he looked at her with big eyes. Annie stood up to go talk elsewhere. She found an empty living room.

\- I didn't go there for that… I was at the emergency room…

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes… I'm just…

\- Just…?

\- A little pregnant…

\- What?! Oh my God! I thought you were on the pill…?!

\- Yes, it was in case an accident happened… but I took a cold and flu medicine and it messed up the effect of the pill… and with Terry, it was spontaneous… and…

\- YOU'RE PREGNANT WITH TERRY'S BABY!?

\- Yes…

\- Are you sure?

\- Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have gone to see him if that wasn't the case… and he was the first one I've been with after my last period…

\- Oh my God Patricia! And you go and tell him the news and he screws you?

\- In fact… he was having a press conference at his place and he was with Karen Kleis…!

\- So you saw red and just blurted the news out!

\- Yes…

\- You were jealous!

\- No! Well… yes… a little…and now I've ruined everything…

\- By sleeping with him again?

\- No! Annie, is that all you can think about?!

\- Don't tell me you're not thinking about it

\- That is not the point… I told the news in a living room full of reporters!

\- Oh…OH!

\- It's going to be in the news tomorrow night… Eleonor Baker was able to delay the bomb for a few hours only… Candy…

\- …is married and happy.

\- She's going to be hurt…

\- Were you thinking about Candy when you were sleeping with him this time around? You were sober… and what does Terry say?

\- He's talking you ; "Candy is married…"

\- So you see…?

\- I have the impression that it irritates him to talk about Candy.

\- If you're using Candy as a reason, it's not working sweetie…

\- But…

\- Tell me that Terry is worth it…

\- Oh yes! He's a fantastic lover… I've never felt anything so strong and powerful… and this time I remember everything in details… I think I was higher than seventh heaven!

\- It was that good? You lucky girl!

\- I wanted to warn you…

\- Candy is the one you should warn…

\- I can't… she'll learn about it soon enough… Ok, I'm going to bed sweetie, if I manage to do it

\- You should've slept in Terry's arms, you would've been more comfortable…

\- No kidding… it was just divine I tell you… ok enough! Good night sweetie.

\- Good night dear… wait! How did you end up screwing again?

\- Annie… we made love Annie…, said Patricia with a soft voice, I was crying because I was telling him that I wanted to have my first child with Alistair and he came to sit beside me to console me and… he kissed me… even his kissed are divine, I lost my mind… This time I remember everything and I relive it when I close my eyes…

\- Wow!

\- Ok… this time I'm going to bed… bye!

\- Bye…

Annie went back to her bedroom and her husband was looking at her.

\- Patricia?

\- Yes…

\- How is she?

\- She's fine…

\- Why did you go out of the room to speak to her?

\- Because she doesn't want you to know what we're talking about and I respect her privacy…

\- You're going to tell me what it is, right?

\- No…

\- Annie… she my brother's fiancée…

\- Your brother is no more… Honey, please. Don't bug me with that… Patricia will tell you what she would want you to know…

\- All right, I won't insist… but if I hear anything…

 _"_ _You're going to be flabbergasted tomorrow night… Candy and you are going to be shocked…" Said Annie in her mind._

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia took a shower and she went to bed. She hadn't told Annie that Terry was the father of one of her students, she didn't want to depict Terry as a bad father, she was protecting him.

\- What the heck is going on? Alistair… you see what your death did to me? Terry… I can't stop thinking about him…!

She put her hand on her belly with love.

\- And you little Alistair… I already love you so much…

Her cellphone rang.

\- Hello?

\- Patricia?

\- Terry…

\- Are you all right?

\- Yes…

\- Did you drink a glass of milk before you went to bed?

\- No…

\- It's good for the baby…

\- I know… I'll drink some tomorrow morning.

\- I loved making love to you…

\- Me too…

\- Candy is going to be fine… she's got her husband. You have to think about you and the baby… and me…

"If only you knew! I can't stop thinking about you!" Said Patricia to herself.

\- I'm going to try, she said out loud.

\- Good night Patricia.

\- Good night Terry.

She closed her eyes and relived her moments with Terry…

Terry on the other hand was dreaming about Patricia, who was carrying his child… Destiny had reserved a beautiful gift for him… and this time around, he was going to make sure he keeps that beautiful gift…


	6. Chapter 6

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The bombshell"**_

A new day was starting for Patricia. She had had a good night and she woke up to go puke, but she was feeling great. She was in a good mood. Despite the fact that she knew that the evening news was going to let the whole world know that she slept with Terry, her best friend's ex-boyfriend and that she got pregnant too! Nothing was going to ruin her good mood, Terry had made love to her and it was wonderful, she had never felt that happy since Alistair…

\- Oh Alistair, Terry… is different, he just simply wonderful in bed! I know, I've become a slut after your death, but sleeping with Terry without knowing it, stopped my nightly partying definitely! Like goes on, my love… If only, you hadn't taken that last trip…

But she decided not to cry. She had to get a hold of herself. Her grief for Alistair had turned her into a slut. Terry was the one who had made her see that what she was doing was dangerous, she could've ended up in a gang bang with men who didn't use protection…But she ended with Terry who didn't use protection either! What an idiot she was, how could she play with her life like that? With all the sexual transmitted diseases and especially aids, what was she thinking? She had done all the necessary tests and she was clean and especially was wasn't HIV positive, she was just pregnant with Terry's child!  
It was time for her to go to school. She was going to see little Sean again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Little Sean woke up and he went to the bathroom to pee. Then he went to his father's room, hoping to find Patricia.

\- Daddy? He said.

\- Yes, said Terry with a sleepy voice

\- Where's Miss Patty?

\- Who?

\- Miss Patty…

\- She went back to her house…

\- Oh, is she going to come again today?

\- I don't know buddy… you'd like her to come?

\- Yes…

\- Then I'm going to ask her to come… but you have to go get ready for school, where's your nanny?

A voice was heard.

\- Nanny is here.

A feminine face appeared in the ajar door…

\- Good morning sir… Come on Sean…

\- Hi Shona, said Terry, go get ready for school Sean.

\- All right, see you later daddy…

\- By buddy, you'll see Miss Patty in school.

\- Oh yeah! ! He said smiling.

He ran to his nanny to go get ready. The nanny, a young au pair, wished that Terry would look at her, but he was acting like she didn't exist. She wished she was one of those actresses that Terry was seeing. She was doing everything to get noticed, but Terry wasn't seeing anything. He never mixed work with pleasure… too bad. She was getting little Sean ready and she fed him in the dinning room. She was surprised to see Terry sitting and reading the paper.

\- Daddy! Screamed little Sean running to him.

\- Hey champ! Said Terry smiling, I goy your cereal bowl ready.

\- Thank you daddy…

The nanny was happy to see Terry at the table. She rarely saw him… Sean was certainly very happy to see his father. He ate with joy and told his daddy about what he did the day before in school.

\- It's time to go, said the nanny

\- All right…, you're going to be here when I come back from school daddy?

\- Yes, I'm going to be there… I finish the movie I was shooting, so I'm going to be there…

\- If you have to travel, would you take me with you?

\- You don't want to stay here?

\- I don't like it when you're not here… I feel lonely…

Terry looked at his little boy and he wondered how could he have neglected him like that. The little tyke needed him…

\- All right champ, we're going to talk tonight, all right?

\- All right. Good bye daddy.

\- Bye champ!

Sean left with his nanny who was driving him to school. She was happy to have seen her boss, up close.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia arrived in school, still in a good mood. She was eager to see her little friends and especially Sean, Terry's son and the brother of her baby…

Sean was happy to see her. And he started telling how she was at his house with his dad last night to his friends. The little shy boss had become very talkative to Patricia's big surprise.

\- Miss Patty! You're going to come tonight at our house? I was happy to see you and you tucked me in…

\- Really? Said another little boy impressed

\- Yes, said Sean, and she was with my daddy…

Patricia said to herself that Sean had given her a good idea. She could also say that she had just discovered that Sean was the son of his friend, before the bombshell falls tonight. It was the way to go… So later when she went to the teachers' room…

\- Hey Patty! What's up? Asked a colleague

\- Hi, I'm fine, she said smiling

\- Did you have a good evening last night?

\- Yes, and I found an old school friend who happens to be one of my student's father, little Sean.

\- Really? Said her colleague

\- Yes, and Sean was glad to see me!

\- You finally met Sean's father and you know him on top of that?

\- Yes, we were in school together

\- And did you told him off about his son ?

\- In fact, I didn't get the time to talk about it, we have to catch up… but I'll tell him a word or two of course…

The colleague looked out the window and she saw Sean playing with the others and being very active.

\- Looks like your little student is very talkative all of a sudden. He's playing with the others and talks vividly.

Patricia went to look out the window too and she saw the change in Sean. Was it her presence yesterday that changed everything? In any case, little Sean was feeling a lot better…

The day went by fast. Sean finished his work first, he was brilliant. When his nanny came to pick him up, he ran to her with joy. Patricia looked at him go smiling.

The day was over. The news of her relationship with Terry was going to be broadcast soon. She went back home and she got a phone call from Terry.

\- Hello sweetie, said Terry with a soft voice.

\- Hi Terry…

\- Did you have a good day?

\- Yes…and your son was also in a very good mood.

\- He came in my room in the morning to ask where you were…

\- Really?

\- Yes… he was must've thought that he'd find you in my bed…

\- Stop saying nonsense… He isn't ill minded like you…

\- Maybe your presence here put you in a good mood… Patricia, with the reporters who are going to start to stalk you, don't you think it would be better if you can and stay here with me…?

\- I can manage on my own, Terry…

\- Patricia, you have no idea how tenacious reporters can be. They would want to talk to you , ask you questions, take your picture… they are going to observe all your moves…

\- Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm going to take care of it…

\- You are as stubborn as a mule, do you know that?

\- Everything is going to be fine Terry…

\- Tomorrow you won't be able to get out of your house in peace…

\- Is it that terrible…?

\- Patricia, you told a room full of reporter that you were pregnant with my baby… nobody is ever going to leave you alone…

\- You're exaggerating…

\- Patricia…

\- Everything is going to be fine… I'm going to call you if I need you.

\- All right, I'm going to wait for your phone call.

\- I'll talk to you later… I'm going to get something to eat, I feel like a vinaigrette salad…

\- I'd have a cook at your disposal

\- Thanks Terry

\- There's not only reporters, fans are also going to be hostile with you…

\- Why?

\- Because you got pregnant by their idol…

\- Stop scaring me Terry.

\- I know it sounds like a movie script, but you're going to need to be protected, I'm not kidding…

Patricia remained silent. Terry seemed so serious, but to go live with him… It was a big step… what were they exactly?

\- Terry, if I came and live with you because of the paparazzi and crazy fans, I want to have my own room…

\- Of course, I have a son I love, I wouldn't want him to be traumatised by sleeping in the same bed as you…

\- Well, we're not there yet… let me go and have dinner.

\- And drink you glass of milk…

\- I'm craving lemonade, if I drink milk, it's going to male me sick…

\- I forgot I was dealing with the brain of the girls' band…

\- Goodbye Terry!

Patricia hung up. She went to the kitchen and she saw that her housekeeper was getting the table ready.

\- How was your day?

\- Very good Gina…

\- Are you hungry?

\- I'm starving. Do you have my vinaigrette?

\- Of course…

\- Thank you! You're an angel…

Patricia ate with appetite. Then she went to sit in the big living room of the villa and turn on the television and she waited for the news. But it was more than probable that the news was going to be broadcast during show business news like "Entertainment Tonight", "Access Hollywood"… "Entertainment tonight started at 7 PM and "Access Hollywood" at 7:30 PM…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Back in Chicago, everybody was in the big living room with the giant television screen. Annie felt really tired with her big belly. She turned on the television and she was waiting for the news. She knew Candy was going to be shaken up by the news…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The show "Entertainment Tonight" started with the big titles:

 _ **" The actor Terrence Grandchester is going to be a father again…!"**_

"Terrence Grandchester, who lost his wife a few years ago and with whom he had one son, is going to be a daddy again… As a matter of fact, during a press conference he was having at his apartment last night, a young woman arrived to annonce to Terrence that she was going to have his baby!"

They showed a little shot of the evening when Patricia came in to announce her pregnancy…

 _ **"Who is this young woman? Her name is Patricia O'Brien and she's a teacher in the private school where Terrence's son Terrence Sean Grandchester goes. And she's also a childhood friend of Terrence. They were in school together… Patricia lost her fiancé, Alistair Cornwell a few months ago: he was one of the pilot on the supersonic plane which disappeared from the radars…"**_

They showed images of Alistair's memorial service; Patricia was crying her eyes out with the other members of the family.

 _ **"Alistair Cornwell was in school with Patricia O'Brien and Terrence Grandchester… Terrence nevertheless was not at the memorial service… or was it a ruse?"  
**_  
They showed someone from afar and they zoomed in on the image and they were able to distinguish Terrence Grandchester…

 _ **"Why was je hiding? Is it because him and Patricia were having an affair? Alistair was his classmate, it would've been normal for him to be a the memorial service… but he was hiding? Why? In any case, now the couple was having a baby together, barely a few weeks after the death of Alistair Cornwell…"**_

They showed a picture of a picture of Terry and Patricia circle in a read heart with a stork carrying a baby in his beak…

 _ **"We contacted Mr. Grandchester's spoke person and here is what he said: Monsieur Grandchester asked that you respect his privacy…"**_

Of course, no repoter was going to obei that. Patricia went to look out the window, the reporters were full in front of her villa.

 _"How do they know where I live? She asked herself"  
_  
All of a sudden, she got scared. What if what Terry had told her was true? What if those crazy fans want to attack her? She was alone, nobody was there to defend her… But those reporters were horrible! How could they insinuate that she was having a affair with Terry when Alistair was alive?!She called Terry.

\- Yes, Patricia?

\- I'm afraid…

\- I'm sending you my driver.

\- It's your fault, you and your theories…

\- I want you to be in security…

\- Did you see the story?

\- Yes…

\- They insinuated that we were having a affair when Alistair was alive! You were at the memorial service?

\- Yes…

\- From afar?

\- Yes… I didn't want to see candy and her husband… it was beyond my strength…

\- I understand, I know how much you love Candy…

\- I'm sending the drive right away, said Terry so he wouldn't have to answer

\- Is Sean asleep?

\- Yes, he will be happy to have you here when he wakes up in the morning…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At the Andrew Manor, it was total indignation. Everybody was talking at the same time, Candy wasn't saying anything. She felt like they were ripping her heart out and cutting it in little pieces… Terry and Patricia? They were going to have a baby? That meant that they made love?! No! Patricia couldn't betray her like that!

Archie turned to his wife, upset.

\- You knew, didn't you? That's what you were talking about?! She was telling you how she was getting screwed by Terry? How could he take advantage of Patricia like that?! He's a bastard! A creep!

\- Archie, stop it! Said Annie, Patricia is a big girl, she's not a child…

\- Patricia and Terrence? Said Eliza with disgust, how did she managed to seduce him? He wouldn't be interested in a ugly duckling like her!

\- Shut up Eliza! Said Annie upset.

\- Annie did you think about Candy? Asked Archie.

\- Yes, said Annie looking at Candy who was still silent, she's happily married… Terry is free and Patricia is free! They have the right to be happy…

\- How could you say that? Said Archie outraged.

Anthony was silent and looking at his wife. Annie stood up to go lie down because she was feeling tired. Archie continue reproaching her…

\- Archie, leave me alone! Said Annie angry

Anthony wanted to say something, when Annie said:

\- Oh my God! My water just broke!

Candy immediately stood up:

\- Quick Archie, we have to take her to the hospital!

\- Of course, said Archie who calmed down all of a sudden, let's go!

The attention was now focused on Annie who was about to give birth… But Terry/Patty matter was not over, In a few months, it was going to be Patty's turn to have Terry's baby…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia had to get out of her house escorted by Terry's driver. The photographs and the reporters were asking her questions:

\- Miss O'Brien!? Were you and Terrence Grandchester together when your fiancée was live?

\- Why was he hiding at you fiancé's memorial service?

\- Is that why you moved to New York? To be closer to Terrence?

Patricia was sick with the questions. That was show business, playing a role all day long? They were making up everything that crossed their mind to make the story better! She got in the car and had a sigh of relief.

She arrived at Terry's apartment and she felt safe. The driver took Patricia's suitcase in the guests' room.

\- Are you all right? Asked Terry

\- I'm fine… it just a little…

\- Unsettling?

\- Yes…

\- Are you hanging in there?

\- They accuse us of having an affair since Alistair was alive…

\- Let them speculate, tomorrow they 're probably going to discover my past with Candy and they're going to make up something there too…

\- How do you do it?

They went to sit in the living room. The television was still on. Terry has a satellite tv and he would get channels from the whole world… so they were able to looke at the British version of the news, then Australian, New Zealand…

\- Where did they found that horrible picture from St. Paul, with my glasses and my braces! And God I was chubby!

\- They have their ways, said Terry smiling

\- At least I have until Monday to confront my bosses at school.

\- Everything is going to be all right…

\- It's a catholic school, and I'm pregnant out of wedlock…

\- One thing at a time Patty, said Terry smiling, you have to digest the bombshell and the news and all the inventions coming with it

He took her in his arms and she curled up against him.

\- You're thinking about Candy, right?

\- She's going to be hurt.

\- Life is thought Patricia…

He was talking about the fact the he was also hurt when Candy married Anthony.

\- I'm happy you're here, said Terry.

Terry looked for her lips and they kissed passionately… Candy? Candy who?


	7. Chapter 7

_**An Expected Feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 7  
"The proposal"**_

Annie Brighton Cornwell gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with black hair, that his father named Alistair, in honour of his late brother. It was a big baby, he weight almost 10lbs and he had nice rosy cheeks and a deep voice and a big appetite.

\- Look how he's eating, said Archie smiling, he's a big eater

He looked at him as he was getting breastfed.

\- Isn't it the most beautiful little boy in the world? Said Annie smiling, he looks like Alistair…

\- Well we've called him Alistair, so he looks like his namesake…

\- He would've been proud of his namesake...

\- He woud've been proud that his nephew looked like him, said William

\- He's a wonderful baby, said Candy smiling

\- Pass me my phone, said Annie, I'm going to call Patty

\- Now? Said Archie, you should get some rest.

\- Yes now, I want to tell her I had my baby...

\- Tell her to come back here, said Archie

\- What for? She's going to have Terry's baby, said Annie

\- Yes, you hid that from me, said Archie

\- She asked me not to say anything, said Annie

She looked at Candy, who wasn't saying anything.

\- I'm sorry Candy, she didn't want to hurt you.

\- Well she shoudn't have slept with Grandchester! Said Archie angry.

\- Oh you,we know you don't like Terry..., said Annie

\- She told you how it happened? Asked Candy

Annie looked at her, she knew Candy was shocked by the news. But she had to tell her the truth.

\- Yes, you know since she was in New York, she was partying all night, right? She was out of control...

\- Partying all night? Said Archie

\- Yes, she would wake up every morning with a different guy in her bed!

\- Oh my God! Said Archie, you should've told me earlier, I would've gone to get her...

\- She had to grieve on her own, Archie.

\- By sleeping with anybody? Said Archie stunned

\- Shrinks would tell you that it's very frequent for people grieving..., said Annie, right Candy?

\- Yes, said Candy.

\- One morning, she woke up in Terry's bed, said Annie

\- Just like that? Said Archie, that bastard took advantage of her grief!

\- Archie, said Annie, it takes two to Tango. Terry met her in a reception and he took her home to stop some guys of having a gang bang with her...

\- What? Said Archie shocked

\- I tod you she was out of control, she was ready to follow a guy who wanted to do it in group... She had too much to drink... So Terry stepped in to stop it...

\- And he took her home to bang her! Said Archie angry.

\- No, he really did took her home to saver her, but Patty save, being drunk… jumped on him...

\- No! Said Archie

\- She told me herself...

\- Now she's expecting his brat!  
Annie took her phone and called Patty. There was no answer at her house. So she called her cellphone..

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Patty were still in bed making love, he had taken her in his room. The bed was big and comfy. When they were done, she had her head on his bare chest.

\- Oh my God, I never would've imagined...

\- What?

\- Make love to you and resting in your arms...

\- I'm a man, am I not?

\- At school you were Terrence Grandchester, the son of the duke of Grandchester, now you're the actor, Academy award winner...

\- But we were in school together, weren't we?

\- Would you have gone out with me?

\- Patricia, you know that I was interested in Candy, it wasn't our time...

\- And now it's our time?

\- I say that everything happens for a reason. We saw each other at that reception and I saved you...

\- Only so that I could jump on you... Oh Terry, I'm sorry.

\- Patricia, I don't regret what happened...

Patty's cellphone started ringing. She took her purse which was on the night table and she answered.

\- Annie? How are you? Said Patty.

\- Patty! Finally! Where the heck are you?

\- I'm at Terry's...

\- At Terry's? What are you doing there?

\- I'm running from the press... they were in front of my house, a whole bunch of them...

\- Oh and Terry took you in?

\- What do you think? I'm in his bed...

\- Oh... you...?

\- Yes...

\- Well, I didn't call you for that...

\- What's happening? How did the manor take the news?

\- I'm at the hospital, said Annie ignoring the question.

\- You had the baby?

\- Yes...

\- AHHHHHHHHH! Why didn't you start with that? Said Patty laughing, what did you have?

\- A boy...

\- Oh...

\- We called him Alistair and he's got black hair, he looks like him.

\- Oh Annie, said Patty crying, if I have a boy, I'm going to call him Alistair too.

\- Will Terry agree?

\- Yes… I have to come to see him.

\- Yes, I'm waiting for you, Godmother…

\- Godmother?

\- Yes.

\- Oh, thank you Annie. Send me pictures right away.

\- All right

\- And I'll come to see you as soon as I can.

\- Congratulations Annie! Said Terry.

\- Thank you Terry, said Annie smiling, bye.

Annie hung up. The others were looking at her.

\- She's at Terry's? Asked Archie

\- She's running from the press, since Terry has experience with those kind of things...

\- Yeah right! I think he just wants a warm body in his bed!

\- Archie, said Anthony who has just came in the room with William, you do know that all he has to do is click his fingers to have girls, right?

\- Archie, you have to calm down, said William. Patricia is a big girl and she's with Terry now, they're having a baby...

\- I'm sure that bastard took advantage of her..., said Archie.

\- Archie please, said Candy, insulting Terry is not going to change the situation... Patricia is having his baby, that's a fact...

\- And we're here to see a baby, your baby, said Anthony smiling.

\- Yes, said Annie, I'm going to take pictures and send some to his godmother.

She too lots of pictures and send some to Patty. Archie looked at her angry: Patty was in Grandchester's arms, probably making love. He looked at Candy who was talking to her husband. She was happy and she escaped Grandchester's clutches. If only his brother hadn't die... Now Patty is with Grandchester... He's going to make her suffer, like he made Candy suffer...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patty heard a sound on her cellphone and she looked. She saw pictures of the baby... He was so beautiful! She started crying of joy.

\- Look Terry, how beautiful he is! Look at how much he looks like Alistair...

\- Indeed, said Terry smiling, it's a beautiful baby...

\- Yes...

\- Our baby is going to be just as beautiful. Don't you think I have a pretty face?

\- Yes, said Patricia laughing, and you're not modest on top of that!

\- Charity begins at home.

Terry took her in his arms, because he knew she was sad. Annie's baby was named Alistair and it looked like him. Two reasons for her to be sad. She curled up against him laughing and crying at the same time. Terry understood her without her having to spell it out and she was happy to have him at a friend and father of her baby. He consoled her and comfort her and of course they made love again. She woke up in the middle of the night in Terry's arms. She wanted to let go, but he held her tighter.

\- Where are you going?

\- I'm going to my room, you wouldn't want Sean to find us in this compromising position...

\- Hum, I love having you in my bed...

\- Terry we're fornicating... we're not going to show that t your son! He's going to be traumatised...

\- All right see you tomorrow.

Patricia went to her room. She went to shower. She put on her nightgown. Then she went to the kitchen to eat something. She found a jar of pickles in the fridge. There was also a jar of little onions in vinegar. For the moment, she liked sour stuff. She was enjoying it. She then has a glass of milk. It was good for the baby. She went back to her room. She met Sean who just woke up because there was a storm outside. He seemed terrified. His little face it up when he saw Patricia.

\- Oh Miss Patty! I'm afraid! Can I sleep in your bed?

\- Of course honey, said Patty smiling , let's go...

He took her hand and they went to her room together. They lay down to sleep and the little one curled up in her arms. They fell asleep together. What a day it was! She was the paparazzi target and it was not fun at all.  
In the morning, she woke up and got Sean ready and the nanny came to get him.

\- I could've done it, that's my job, she said dryly.

\- I like getting dressed by Miss Patty, said Sean smiling

\- Let's go make your breakfast!

\- Miss Patty you're going to wait for me to go to school?

\- Yes we're going to go together...

\- Daddy is going to drive us?

\- I don't know if he's awake yet, otherwise the driver is going to take us.

\- All right, said Sean leaving with the nanny.

Patricia went to brush her teeth and she had morning sickness ,she threw up, her eyes were red and teary. She took another quick shower and she got ready. She arrived in the dinning room and she found father and son eating at the table while talking happily.

\- Miss Patty! Said Sean

Terry stood up.

\- What do you want? What can I serve you? Cereals?

\- Pickles...

\- You're kidding...

\- Not at all...

\- All right then...

A maid arrived with pickles on a plate with Ginger Ale.

\- Thank you , said Patricia smiling

They finished eating and they went to school, all three of them.

\- You're coming with us daddy?

\- Yes, the reporter will probably want to speak to Miss Patty

\- Why?

\- Because she's daddy's special friend, said Terry looking at Patricia

\- And since daddy is a famous actor, the reporter want to know everything about me…, continued Patricia

\- Really? Said Sean

\- And there will be some at your school too and they would want to take your picture.

\- Why me?

\- Because you're Terrence Grandchester's son, said Terry.

\- Let's go, said Patty, lets confront the press.

They went to the underground garage to get the car with tainted windows. The drive was there he took the wheel. They got out and the reporters realised too late that it was Terry and Patricia.

But once they got to the school, there was a lot more reporters, They got out with difficulties to get in the school. Patricia went to the principal's office.

\- Good morning.

\- Miss O'Biren, Mr. Grandchester

\- Good morning, said Terry.

\- Please have a seat.

There was two chairs in front of her desk and the sat down. Terry was carrying Sean.

\- I think it's better if I take Sean to the classroom, said Patricia

\- Very well, said the principle.

\- Let's go honey, said Patty taking little Sean by the hand.

Patricia took the little one to his classroom. She found a lot of parents looking at her strangely. Some took pictures with their cellphones. Patty went back to the principal's office, ignoring them. She sat down.

\- Miss O'Brien, you didn't tell me that you were dating the father of one of your students…

\- In fact, I didn't know he was Sean's father, said Patricia

\- Yes, we've lost touch, said Terry

\- That's not what the press is saying, said the principle

\- Ma'am, said Terrence, the press also say I have orgies every nights, which is not the case. Don't believe everything the press says…

\- But you're having Mr. Grandchester's baby?

\- Yes…

\- We're a catholic school and having an unmarried pregnant young woman is not very appropriate pour out school. As a teacher, you have to be an example…

\- Ma'am please, said Terry, ever since Patricia works here, my son loves going to school. He's more open and laughs more often… Please, she's doing a good job.

\- But…

\- If it's because she's not married, I have a solution… I'm going to marry her…

\- What? Said Patty, are you insane?

\- What? It's to save your job…

\- You want to marry me to save my job? How romantic!

\- Patty, please, I'm doing my best…

Patty looked at him. She put herself in that situation, she told the press she was having Terry's baby… Romantic? She looked at the principal.

\- If that's your best Romeo, she said ironically.

Terry looked at the two ladies. He was thrown in this story unexpectedly… Patricia was the smartest of the girl's group. He remembered, she and Alistair were a perfect match, he was as smart as she was. He'd know her for a long time even before Candy came to St. Paul. He went to being a friend to being a lover… and they were going to have a baby… Marrying a friend could be a solution for the moment… her job depended on it and Sean loved her. Having Patty as a mummy seem to please him…

\- Can we talk about it tonight? Said Terry

\- All right Terry. That would allow me to get used to the idea…

\- Miss O'Brien…

\- I will give you my answer tomorrow. I have to go, school is about to start.

\- Good bye ma'am, said Terry.

He walked with Patricia to her classroom. Patricia was sulking.

\- Are you going to be all right?

\- I'll be fine

\- Patty…

\- I'll see you tonight! She said getting in her classroom

\- Good bye daddy! Said Sean smiling

\- Bye champ, said Terry

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia forgot about her worries when she was teaching her students. School was over. They had to go back to the apartment. She stayed in her class and avoided the other teachers and their questions. She was sure who were ready to sell information to the press. When all the children were gone, she took Sean and they got out to back home. She met the other teachers.

\- So Patty! You secretive! You're dating the father of your student! Said one.

\- You've known each other for a long time? Asked another one

\- He's probably going to get tired of you very fast, said another one with disdain

\- Please, said Patty, not in front of the little one!

\- He's probably used to see you two together, isn't he?

\- My private life is none of your business, said Patty,

\- The press is not ashamed…

\- The press is saying nonsense… now I have to go. Excuse me. Come on Sean, let's go. The driver is there…

When she arrived in front of the apartment door, she found an envelope pined to the door. She took it and she opened it.

 _ **"I apologize… I was clumsy."**_

Patty smiled , there was a pink rose They got in the apartment. There were red roses everywhere and on the floor too.

\- Daddy gave you flowers, Miss Patty? Asked Sean.

\- Yes, said Patty smiling.

\- Oh…

\- Go see your nanny. I'll see you later, ok?

\- Ok. Nanny! I'm back!

Patty continued to the bedroom, there were red rose petals to Terry's bed and was lying there wearing boxer. She smiled… she put the rose on the dresser and she approached him and put her lips on his. She felt something and she stopped to see what it was… it was a diamond ring. Very beautiful…

\- Patricia, will you marry me?

\- Oh Terry! It's beautiful! Don't feel obligated… I can find another job you know…

\- But Sean needs you…

\- I don't need to work… I can take care of him here.

\- But I want you to sleep in my bed…

\- We're getting married so we could sleep together?

\- There are relationships based on less than that… you don't want to traumatise Sean and how are we going to explain the baby to him? His little brother…

\- Or little sister… For Sean and the baby, I will marry you! She said smiling

Terry took her lips and they kissed, Sean arrived and he was looking at them.

\- Daddy? Miss Patty?

Patty and Terry stopped.

\- Sean, said Terry.

\- Why were you kissing Miss Patty on the mouth?

\- Because she's going to get married with me…

\- For real? Said Sean smiling

\- Yes, said Patty

\- So you're going to be my mummy?

\- Yes, said Patty

\- Yes! That's great! He said running to them.

He jumped in Patty's arms and they fell in bed together on Terry they were laughing out loud, all three of them.

 _ **Life is sang, life is cried  
It changes like colours  
Life lits up, life turns off  
And with no hard feelings, nothing comes from nothing  
Life continue, life passe  
It could restart again  
To be beautiful and wonderful  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"The Chicago visit"**_

When the little family finished getting warm and fuzzy, it was dinner time.

\- Miss Patty, said little Sean, can I call you "mummy"? Since you're going to get married with daddy?

Patricia looked at Terry who nodded.

\- Of course darling, you can call me mummy…

The little one jumped into her arms…

\- Oh thank you! I never knew my mummy; she died when I was a baby… Now I'm going to be like every other children who have mummies too and not only nannies! Are you going to read me a story before I go to bed?

\- Of course honey.

\- That's too cool! Thank you so much! And thank you daddy for my new mummy! I won't be alone anymore when you go to work! You're the best!

Terry looked at his son, whom he'd neglected and he realised, his son loved him a lot. He regretted neglecting him; he was an innocent in this whole story

\- You are the best champ! You're the smartest and you can do anything good you set your mind into…

\- You're right to say "good", said Patricia smiling, I knew under that tough skin you were an angel…

\- Don't tell anybody! I have to preserve my reputation! Let's go get ready for dinner…

\- All right, said Patricia , go see your nanny baby

\- Ok, I'm going to tell her the good news!

And he left the arms of his new mummy and ran out of the room.

\- The staff…? Asked Patricia

\- They've signed a confidentiality agreement… whomever breaks it will be sued.

\- Seriously?

\- What? Suing the person who's going to talk about my private life in the papers? You bet you a… I'm going to sue!

\- It seems a little harsh…

\- You're feeling sorry for reporters and their informants? Look how they transformed your story with Alistair, only because I was standing far from the funeral!

\- Why didn't you come closer Terry? You were our friend; you had the right to be there…

\- You know… I didn't want to see Candy with her husband; it was beyond by strength…

\- Right you so love her like crazy, said Patty dryly.

\- Candy is married, Patty, she has a family…

\- So I'm your consolation price?

\- Stop saying nonsense; you're having our baby…

\- But you wish Candy was the one having your baby, right?

\- Patricia, things are what they are… I love being with you…

He kissed her on the lips.

\- I'm going to go get ready… I'll see you in the dining room?

\- Ok.

Patricia took a shower and got ready and put some make up on. Then she went to the dining room in Terry's very big apartment. The table was big for at least 12 people. The table was ready for three people; Terry and Sean were waiting for her. She felt a joy submerging her. It was her family; she put her hand on her belly… She walked to the dining room and she sat down to have her engagement dinner with her fiancé and her new son.

After dinner, she gave Sean a bath and she put him to bed. Terry went to the bedroom with them to read him a story. Sean was very happy, he had a mummy and he was now like all the other children.

\- Thank you daddy for my new mummy and thank you mummy for having me as a little boy. I love you.

Patty had tears in her eyes.

\- I love you too honey, said Patty moved.

Sean ended up falling asleep in the middle of the story. Patricia and Terry got out.

\- He must know that story by heart now, said Terry

\- It's part of his routine, said Patricia, it's like in class…

\- You're going to tell the school the news?

\- Yes, Romeo, the principle is waiting for my answer… and my job depends on it.

\- I know you don't really want to work, but Sean loves school ever since you started working there…

\- He'll have me at home…

\- Finish the school year and then you'll have to go on maternity leave at one point…

\- All right, I finish the school year then I'll take care of the children…

\- That's a deal! Let's go to bed

\- My room or yours?

\- Mine, said Terry smiling.

He took her in his arms and kissed her and he walked with her, kissing her until he got to his room and they fell on the bed. He slowly took her clothes off, and then they made love.

Patty woke up to go back to her room at dawn. She picked up her clothes, and went back to her room and she put on her night gown to sleep in her bed for a little while. She woke up to get ready. Sean arrived, his nanny got him ready.

\- Good morning mummy, are you ready?

\- Yes, let's go eat…

They went to the dining room for breakfast. Patricia ate some pickles and a butter less toast, she was drinking Ginger Ale. Terry arrived…

\- Good morning daddy.

\- Good morning champ.

\- Good morning Terry…

\- Good morning Patty. Pickles? You love them!

\- Like crazy! Said Patty smiling

\- You're going to tell your friends the news?

\- Let's wait a little, this time let's try telling them before the press

\- As you wish. Tell me when you're going to be ready…

\- All right…

\- I'll drive you to school…

\- Ok, let's go…

She got Sean ready and she took his hand. Terry took Sean's other hand and they got out of the apartment like a normal family. The staff was looking at them and Sean's nanny was angry. A maid saw her.

\- Don't even try, you're going to find yourself in jail

\- What?

\- The boss never touches his staff, he's very wise… you're jealousy is worthless.

The nanny sulked some more and left the room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The little family arrived in school. There were still a lot of reporters, but they were able to avoid them by taking another door. They took Sean to his class. The other parents were looking at him with interest. Then they went to the principal's office.

\- Did you make a decision? Asked the principal as soon as they sat down.

\- Yes, said Patricia, we're getting married.

\- Thank God, said the principle smiling, I could reassure the members of the school board, they will be glad to learn that, because dating the father of one of your student, is not very appreciated.

\- We're childhood friends…

\- I know. According to the story on TV… I would like to tell you that your private life is none of my business, but with Mr. Grandchester being in show business…

\- Terry and I started dating a few weeks ago. I never cheated on my fiancé…, said Patricia.

\- Calm down, Patricia, that's how the reporters presented us, unfaithful lovers.

\- We'll have to change that…

\- Don't worry; I'm going to take care of that… Ok, I have to go, said Terry standing up.

Patricia followed him to the door they used earlier to get in. Terry kissed her on the lips.

\- I'll come to pick you up…

\- All right. Have a good day.

\- Same to you.

Terry left and he came back to pick her up. They had some nice family time.

For the weekend, they decided to go to Chicago to see Annie's baby.

\- You bought plane tickets?

\- I rented a private jet.

\- What?

\- Don't you want to be at peace? And I can afford it…

\- Very well you big movie star! Said Patty laughing, we have to buy presents for the baby…

\- We'll go shopping on our way to the airport.

Their luggage was packed by the staff. They went shopping before they arrived at the airport. They were in the limousine.

\- The advantage of renting your own jet, is that you can do your own time table, said Terry.

\- What about going in public?

\- Unless the reporters followed us… I'll put my sunglasses and a hat, to be incognito

He put on sunglasses and a hat. Patricia did the same thing; Terry had extra sunglasses and hats in the car.

\- I like your little lessons on how to avoid the paparazzi, said Patricia smiling

Little Sean also put on some sunglasses and a hat.

\- What are we doing daddy, mummy? Are we playing?

\- Yes, said Patricia, we don't want the photographers to recognize us.

\- Or they're going to come a lot like at school?

\- Yes, said Terry

\- All right, said Sean smiling.

The driver got out to open the door for them. They went to a baby's boutique to buy presents for the newborn. Patricia chose clothes from 6 to 9 months…

\- But it's a baby, said Terry.

\- Did you see the baby as I? said Patricia, newborn clothes are tiny! And they grow so fast…

\- You're the expert, said Terry

The employee looked at them ecstatic! Terrence Grandchester and his girlfriend were buying baby clothes in their boutique! They were serving them with pleasure.

\- What about this, Terry, said Patty showing him a nice blue blanket, what do you think?

\- It's beautiful… is it for little Alistair or our baby?

\- For Alistair! It's too early for our baby…

Patricia looked at him smile and she was melting, he was so handsome! She smiled back at him. He was carrying his son. Looking at them both with their hats and sunglasses, they were identical. Terry was playing with his son, one thing he did very rarely, but ever since Patricia had entered their lives, he got closer to his son and he felt good seeing his son so happy.

\- Mum, look at us! Said Sean

His father and him were making faces. Patricia burst out laughing.

\- My adorable little fools! She said laughing

They finished their shopping and continued their way to the airport with the limo. They arrived at Kennedy airport and they went directly to the plane which was waiting for them. They got out and they went directly on the plane. It was the first time for little Sean to get on a plane. So he was very excited.

\- You've been on a plane before mummy?

\- Yes…

\- It's the first time for me…

\- Terry! You travel around the world and you've never taken your son with you on a plane?

\- Oh, you know with all those catastrophes with planes you know…

\- That's funny, because according to statistics, it's the way of transportation with the less risks…

\- I forgot I had the brain of the girls' group… I'm going to make up for it…I have no excuse

\- Thank you daddy for the plane trip, said Sean, who apparently didn't understand what the two adults were saying.

On the plane, Sean was in Patricia's arms and Terry was telling him stories. When Sean fell asleep, Terry started telling stories about his childhood and teenage years she didn't know about.

Patty thought that the flight to Chicago was too short. She couldn't wait to see Annie's baby, but she was a bit worried about Candy's reaction. That's why the trip seemed too short for her.

A limo was waiting for them at O'Hare Airport in Chicago. They went to the hotel, the Peninsula where a suite was waiting for them, with a living room, a dining room, a balcony and furnished with 3 bedrooms. It was very big and beautiful. There was all sort of sophisticated gadget. Terry gave a generous tip to the bell boy, and then he turned to her little family.

\- Would you like to eat something? Or go directly to the manor?

\- Let's change, said Patricia, then let's go to the manor, unless you guys are hungry?

\- I'm fine, said Terry, what about you Sean? Are you hungry?

\- No, not yet, maybe later…

\- All right, let's go change, said Patricia smiling, go and wait for me in the room, Sean.

\- All right mummy.

Terry approached Patricia.

\- You're sure you want to go now? It's even better in the afternoon…

She put her arms around her neck.

\- You know that if we go to the bedroom we'll only get out of here at dinner time. We have to go see baby Alistair.

\- You're right, he said

He put his lips on hers and they kissed for a while. They stopped against their will.

\- I have to go, Sean is waiting for me

\- All right sweetie…

Patricia went to take care of little Sean and Terry also went to his bedroom. When Sean was ready he went to Terry's room to keep him company and told him a lot of little stories. Terry discovered everyday something new about his adorable little boy.

Half an hour later they were all ready.

\- Let's go, said Terry.

They got out of the suite together. The limo was waiting for them downstairs.

\- Did you call them? Asked Terry.

\- No

\- Come on Patty… we're not just going to show up over there like that…

\- Why not? They always told me to do like it's my house, so I take them to their word

\- Ok, as you wish

The limo arrived at the Andrew Manor. The gate opened and the limo got in. It stopped in front of the manor and the driver came out to open the door to let them out. Then he got the presents out from the trunk. Patricia was at the door and she rang. A butler opened the door.

\- Miss Patricia, hello.

\- Hello Holmes, you know Terrence Grandchester and this is son Sean

\- I'm your son too mummy! Said Sean

\- Yes, and my son Sean, she rectified smiling.

\- We came to see baby Alistair, said Sean.

\- Very well, follow me, said Holmes

They followed the butler to the living room where everybody was sitting just before lunch.

\- You have some visitors, Mrs. Cornwell, said Holmes

Annie had just finished breastfeeding little Alistair. He had his eyes open.

\- Really? Who?

\- It's us! Said Patricia smiling.

\- Patricia! Said Annie! Look Alistair, your godmother is here!

Patricia ran to Annie and she took the baby.

\- Oh my God! He's so handsome! He looks like Alistair She said crying, hello you! Hello baby! How are you? Are you all right?

She went to sit on the couch and Sean went to sit beside her.

\- Mummy, that's baby Alistair?

\- Yes honey, said Patricia

\- Why are you crying mummy?

\- Because I'm happy.

\- You don't laugh when you're happy?

\- When the joy is too strong we cry honey…

\- Oh…

Terry talked to the others; Archibald, Candy, Anthony, their daughter, the great aunt, Eliza, Neil and Albert.

\- Hello everybody

Albert stood up.

\- Terry! Welcome to my place my dear friend!

He hugged him.

\- Thank you Albert, said Terry smiling.

Terry walked to Annie and Archie. He took a bouquet of flowers with roses of different colours which was with the presents for the baby.

\- Annie! Congratulations, he said giving her flowers.

\- They're beautiful! Thank you Terry, she said smiling.

\- Cornwell, congratulations!

\- Thank you Grandchester. It seems like congratulations are in order for you too…Congratulation, you're going to have a baby with my ex-future sister in law?

Terry looked at little Sean, fascinated by the baby. Annie followed his eyes.

\- Rosemary?

\- Yes?

\- Can you take Sean to go play with him?

Sean looked at his mummy.

\- Can I mummy?

\- Of course honey, said Patricia, have fun and be good!

\- All right mummy, see you later

\- See later my little one

\- See you later daddy

\- See you later champ.

Rosemary took him by the hand and they got out of the living room.

\- Thank you Annie, said Terry

And he turned to Archie.

\- Thank you Cornwell, we haven't told the new to Sean yet…

\- Well it's not a secret anymore, said Archie

\- It's a delicate situation, said Terry

\- You should've thought about that before you screwed Patricia and put her on your list!

\- I don't have to justify myself to you! Said Terry

\- My brother just died, said Archie

\- Yet life went on without him, said Terry

\- Archibald, said Patricia, you have a weird way to greet your friends who came to see your son from so far!

\- I'm sorry Patricia; I still can't get over that…

\- Well, it's not up to you to get over it…

She looked at Candy and her husband.

\- Hi Candy, hi Anthony, she said.

\- Patricia, hi, said Anthony.

\- You don't know Terry, Anthony, right?

\- Hi, said Terry looking at Candy.

\- Hi Terry, said Candy.

\- How are you, Candy?

\- I'm fine thank you

Eliza approached Terry and jumped to his neck.

\- Terrence! I'm so happy to see you!

It looked like she was looking for his lips but Terry pushed her away. Anthony looked at Candy's former love. He had seen his wife and Eliza's eyes get illuminated when they saw him. He had a twinge of jealousy. He never would've thought that he would be jealous of the attention Eliza gave to Terry! And Candy whose eyes were so sad…

\- Easy Eliza, I'm not available.

\- What? Because you knock up Alistair's fiancée, come on, it's only a fling, you're going to forget about her soon… everybody passed on her, she was New York's mattress, you'll forget her soon enough.

\- In fact no, said Terry, I'm not going to forget her; I'm going to marry her…

\- What? Said Eliza surprised, she's a slut! You're not even sure you're the baby's father!

There was a heavy silence… Terry looked at Patricia with big eyes, she was surprised!


	9. Chapter 9

_**An un expected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"The brunch"**_

The silence got longer… Candy had a weird feeling, to hear her former love making such a declaration, she was hurt, she had to admit it! Terry was going to marry Patricia? She still hadn't wrapped her head around them having a baby together. How did all that happened?

Archie couldn't believe his ears. That Grandchester was ready to say anything to save appearances ! That's Alistair's fiancée! He should've taken care of her! Not Grandchester! He seduced Patricia like he seduced Candy and we all know how it ended with her!

Annie was the first one to react.

\- What ? You didn't know Patty? You seem surprised…

\- Eh no, I knew, he proposed…

\- Oh… that's why Sean is calling you "mommy"?! Said Annie smiling, where's your ring?

Patricia showed her the ring…

\- Oh my God! I'm blinded but the shine! Joked Annie, congratulations!

\- Thank you Annie, said Patricia and Terry at the same time.

Eliza looked at the scene.

\- Incredible! Said Eliza, you're doing her that honor? To that slut!? Come on Terry, wake up! Hire a nanny for your son! You don't need that slut! What did she do to derseve such a big rock? You might have knocked her up, but marriage?!

Patricia had had enough of Eliza's insults.

\- What's wrong Eliza? Did you miss the course on how to end up in the bed of a good man? It even came with instructions in a book on how to get knock up and get yourself married… your friends' hubbies didn't do the same thing to you? You should've come to me, I woul've shown you what to do!

\- You slut! Go back in the street!

\- Oh you don't know? That's over with, I've got a man in my life, a son and a baby to come and also a wedding to prepare! And where are you? Still playing musical bed with other people's husbands?!

\- You big fat whole!

\- You're really too kind, Eliza. But we all know that you're impossible to dethrone…  
Eliza was red of rage. The others were laughing, the great aunt had listened to everything from the start without saying a thing. She looked at her great niece and she said:

\- Eliza, I think you're very rude with our guests. Patricia and her friend came to see Annie and Archie's baby. She was Alistair's fiancée, you can be nicer to her, can't you?

\- But aunt Elroy, Terrence is going to marry her…

\- I suppose insulting her was your way to congratulate her for her engagement?

\- He's my Terrence aunt Elroy…

\- In your dreams! Said Terry laughing out loud.

\- I know that this boy was the cause of the scandal in Saint Paul College; you were fighting Candy for him at the time…

\- Candy is married to Anthony aunt Elroy, said Eliza bitterly

\- In fact you're not with Terrence, he's with Patricia, move on!

Eliza was angry and got out before the great aunt ask her to apologize to Patricia.

Albert approached Patricia.

\- Congratulations for the baby and for your engagement.

\- Thank you Albert.

\- Terry, he said shaking his hand

\- Congratulations, said Candy with a little voice.

\- Thank you Candy, said Patricia looking at her

\- Thank you , said Terry.

Patricia looked at Terry, He was uncomfortable in front of Candy and her husband, but he was making the ultimate effort for her… He came to see the baby with her, or he came because he wanted to see Candy at all cost? She was jealous! OH my God! What the heck was going on? She didn't love Terry, she wasn't in love with Terry, she loved Alistair! So why did it bother her to see Terry uncomfortable in Candy's presence? She knew he loved Candy and it didn't bother her at all when they were in New York, but now that they were in Chicago… She saw Candy looking at Terry with love, sadness and joy at the same time… She turned to look at the baby and smile at him. His eyes were open and he was about to fall asleep.

Archie decided to talk.

\- That's a good one,he said, marriage? Your son is calling her "mommy"… you're taking advantage of her grief to knock her up and have a mommy for your son!

\- You don't know what you're talking about Cornwell, said Terry angry

\- Archie, said Annie, that's not who it happened and you know it ! Terry stopped her night partying!

\- No I don't know because you haven't told me anything ! You haven't told anybody! Not even Candy!

\- Patricia needed a friend to confide in and giving the circumstances, she couldn't confide in Candy.

\- You should've told me! Said Archie

\- What would you have done? Go get her to protect her? She had to grieve in her own way…

\- With night partying? She was my brother's fiancée. It was my duty to protect her!

\- Thank you Archie, said Patricia moved, but Terry is taking care of me now.

\- But Grandchester is…

He looked at Candy and Anthony… how did he look? Patricia was engaged to his late brother. Candy was happy with Anthony. Life was full of surprises: if he was jealous of Terry when he was with Candy, he wasn't jealous of his cousin… it was no use to bring back candy and Terry's relationship. Terry had stopped Patricia's night partying? And he took his responsibilities; he could've let her manage on her own, like a big girl. Candy wouldn't have fallen in love with a bad boy… And if Candy had dated him, he would've found himself in bad situation with his cousin when he came back, in fact Terry helped him out!

\- I'm sorry Patricia and Terry, congratulations.

\- Thank you Archie, said Patricia.

\- Why were you surprised Patricia? Asked Annie.

\- Because we decided to wait before announcing the news , that it wouldn't be with the press this time around.

\- I'm sorry honey, said Terry, Eliza just got on my nerves..

A butler arrived.

\- The table is ready, madam.

Annie talked to Patricia.

\- Patty, can you put Alistair in his basket?

\- All right.

Patricia stood up with the baby and put him delicately in the basket which was in a corner of the living room. Everybody stood up to go to the big dinning room where a buffet was waiting for them on the big table, full of all sorts of food.

\- What about the children? Asked Patty.

\- The nanny is going to feed them, said Annie, don't worry about that

\- Ok…

She approached the great aunt.

\- I'm sorry great aunt, with all that's happened, I didn't even say hello to you

\- How are you my child?

\- I'm fine thank you…

\- You were not bored in New York, were you?

\- I' sorry if I did something that touched your family in any way…

\- You're part of the family, Patricia. Alistair loved you a lot. You're always welcome here.

\- Thank you aunt Elroy, And thank you for Eliza.

Patricia went to serve herself a plate. She heard Terry whisper in her ear.

\- What was that with the old hag?

\- She was welcoming me in her home…

\- She likes you, that's a good thing

\- I'm starving, said Patry smiling, despite everything that happened.

\- Junior doesn't care about what you do, he wants to eat

\- As a matter of fact, said Patty smiling, what about you? Are you ok?

\- You mean seeing Candy with her flower boy?

\- It's the first time you then her so close in years…

\- Can we not talk about that?

Patricia felt hurt. He didn't want to talk about it with her?

\- All right, she said sadly.

\- Thanks honey.

They continue talking while serving themselves. They felt good… But Patricia was thinking about what she was eating, while she was eating in the living room. Neil approached her…

\- Grandchester? You should've come to me instead of screwing this loser!

\- Shut up Neil, you're the loser…and if you think that your little pen interest me, don't hold your breath!

\- Right on the spot! Said Terry who had just arrived bursting out laughing

\- You're just his whore, he's going to get tired of you, he can have any women he wants.

\- You didn't get the memo Reagan? I want Patricia! Said terry, now can you let us in peace?

Neil left sulking and gave then the eye. Patricia wanted some egg sandwiches with mayo and Terry stood up to go get her some He came with the plate with a glass of Ginger Ale.

Candy looked at them the heart tight. She was trying not to think about that, but she couldn't help imagine herself in Patricia's shoes. Patricia and terry? Patricia and Terry makin glove? That was too weird in her mind.

Little Sean arrive with Rosemary

\- Mummy, said Sean, I missed you!

Terry's son calling Patricia "mummy". She should've had Terry's children, she used to dream about it since school… Now it's going to be Patricia… oh that hurt.

 _"I love my husband, but why am I feeling that way?" Said Candy to herself._

She wanted to strangle Patty. Oh that's awful! Candy was alwas nice and took things well,she had left the man she love to another woman, she was human after all. She jealous of Patricia! And she hated that feeling.

After brunch, Annie opened the presents they bought for the baby and there was a lot of happy screams of joy. Then the men when to play pool in another room, leaving the women alone. Some of Annie's friends arrived to see the baby too. The living room was full of snobbish women with their presents, very expensive.

Candy walked to the washroom passing by Albert's office and she saw Terry making a phone call…

\- Don't confirm the rumours on the wedding, Hunter and take Barbara Walter's offer

Candy entered the office and she closed the door behind her.

\- I'll call you later Hunter…

\- Is everything all right? Asked Candy

\- Yes, rumour has it that I;m going to marry the mother of my child

\- Isnt that the true?

\- I'm trying to control the way the info is reavel to the public.

\- It's not always easy, I suppose

\- You suppose right…

They looked at each other.

\- Are you ok Candy?He asked.

\- I'm fine…w hat about you and Patricia?

\- I know it must've hurt you

\- She was my best friend

\- She still is… circumstances made so we found ourselves…

\- In bed together f***ng! Said candy bitter

Terry looked at her strangely; Candy was jealous! HE was happy even he wanted to believe that it didn't do anything to him.

\- It happened by chance, I took her back to my place to stop a group of men who wanted to gang bang her…

\- Oh my God! So you took her back to bang her yourself?

\- Candy, I didn't know you were so vulgar…

\- I thought you were used to that kind of language

\- Not coming with you, Freckles…

Candy was ashamed, she was more sophisticated then that.

\- I took her home to and she was drunk…

\- So you slept with her…

\- I'm going to spare me the details… she was horrified the next morning and she left without giving me the time to explain, she came back two weeks later to interrupt my press conference to tell me she had a bun in the oven…

\- You're sure it's your baby? Since she was sleeping around.

\- She assured me that yes

\- You believe her?

\- Candy, you know Patricia, she has no reason to lie to me… her first thought was for you, she didn't want to hurtyou… waking up in my bed gave her her mind back…she stopped her partying after that…

\- All this story is making me…

\- You're married, you're hppy… Alistair is dead, Susanna is dead, I wasn't happy with Susanna…

\- Really?

\- Really… Patricia is making me happy and Sean adores her… I got closer to my son because of her.

\- If you're happy,then good,said Patty looking down.

\- Freckles…

He approached her and took her in his arms.

\- Oh Terry…

\- I know… I know… but things are what they are. Life wasn't nice with us. Il gave us lemon, so we make lemonade.

\- I love you Terry.

\- I love you Candy.

Patricia was also going to the bathroom passing in front of Albert's office couldn't help hearing voices. She slightly opened the door without showing herself and she heard the last two phrases. She felt lie the were stabbing her in her heart. God that hurt why did it hurt so strong? Because he loved Terry too, she had fallen in love with Terry, that's why! She continued her way, she was so upsent se didn't close the door behind her. Maybe she should've stayed to listen the rest…

\- Good luck with Patricia, said candy and congratulation for the baby and the wedding.

\- I know what it's costing you to say that, Freckles…, thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"A beautiful day"**_

\- Terry, I wished you to be happy with the woman who "stole" you from me… I'm going to wish to be happy with my best friend. She's lucky to have you…

\- You're nice Candy, it would be normal is you're upset with Patricia and I…

\- I'm not upset with you. The situation is a little weird, I admit. I wanted to be your wife, it was my dream since our meeting, but… that's life, full of surprises, Anthony came back from the dead…

\- Your first love, said Terry

\- Yes, and at that moment, I was still crying over you…

\- You cling on to him…

\- I needed love, I needed you and Anthony was there…

\- Are you happy?

\- Anthony makes me happy, yes. He's wonderful…

\- It hurts me to hear that… but I'm happy for you and your little girl is very beautiful, your spitting image.

\- Your son is very handsome too, your spitting image. Rosemary swears by him…

\- After one day?

\- You underestimate the Grandchester's charm…

\- I hope he's luckier than me…

\- If destiny doesn't put a fork in the road…

\- I will have to talk to Patricia, even if I feel like pulling her eyes out!

\- Freckles…

\- What? She's sleeping with you…

\- And you're not sleeping with your husband?

\- Yes, but…

\- I'm going to marry her. Sean adores her and we're going to have a baby together.

\- I saw how much Sean loves her, not without a little twinge in my heart. I wished it was me! My God! I'm so selfish!

\- No Freckles, you're human, that's all. You think I don't restrain myself from putting my fist in your husband's face?

\- Terry!

\- But we're adults…

\- Let's get out of here before people start imagining things.

Candy went back to the living room with the ladies and Terry went back to the room where the men were. Candy looked at Patricia who seemed so far away. Could she approach her to talk to her? Her heat was still tight when she looked at her. Yet, Patricia was her best friend, wasn't she? But she was with Terry now, her Terry! She will never be with Terry again, it was over for good, she was with Anthony. The first time she heard about Patricia's pregnancy, the whole world found out with her, it was the showbiz news, she felt like she was in turmoil. A pregnancy, which meant that there was a sexual relation between Patricia and Terry… Having the result of the relationship before learning that there was one was kind of mind blowing for Candy. She had a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that her best friend was now sleeping with her ex-boyfriend who was also the former man of her life. It would take her a little time to be ready to speak to Patricia, so she didn't approach her and avoided her for the rest of the day. She knew the situation made Patricia uncomfortable, but she just shouldn't have slept with her Terry! She was ashamed of her thoughts and she became bright as red in her heart. She decided to leave the living room and go to her bedroom. So when Patricia Terry and Sean left, she wasn't there. But she had to listen to her little Rosemary talk about Sean without stopping.

Patricia was relieved to leave the manor. She saw that Candy was avoiding her and had left the living room and never came back. During the trip in the limo, Sean fell asleep in Patricia's arms. Terry had tried to make conversation with her, but she ignored him, or answer by monosyllables. She was not in a good mood, probably the mood swings pregnant women get… he said to himself.

Patricia was thinking about what she heard in Albert's office. She had to go back to the living room with the others and pretend to have fun, but her mind was elsewhere. She was disappointed, angry; Terry didn't want to talk about his state of mind after he had seen Candy again. Then he had Candy in his arms and he was telling her he loved her. But why was she surprised about that? She knew that Candy and Terry loved each other a lot and that their love couldn't just stop like that. What would her grandmother Martha say? She had told her that the secret of a good marriage… She was seeing the scene…

\- _"_ _Don't let the sun set on your anger",_ Ephesians 4 verse 26. Follow that to the letter and you'll live a happy life with the man you love…

\- Really Grandma?

\- Really. "Ears never pass the head"…

\- What does that mean?

\- With your smart head, you're not wiser than an elder… Don't give time for evil to dwell.

\- I believe you grandma, she said smiling.

Grandmother Martha was wise and would not give bad advice to her darling granddaughter… But… Oh God that was hard… She didn't want to speak to Terry… But she had to talk to him, she couldn't let anything come between them… She loved Terry and she didn't want to lose him.

They arrived in their suite and Terry was carrying his son. He went to put him to bed after changing him. Patricia helped him. Sean was half asleep…

\- Where's Rosemary? He asked.

\- She's sleeping honey, said Patty, you too have to sleep, you'll see her tomorrow.

\- Ok, night mummy, night daddy

\- Good night champ, said Terry

\- Good night baby, said Patty

He had had his dinner with Rosemary.

Patricia went to take a shower and Terry looked at her go and he didn't say a thing. He want to take a shower in his bathroom. He was thinking about Candy. Having her in his arms after all those years, was wonderful. She smelled so good and her hair was so soft and silky. But Candy was old news, he had to move on with Patricia… Why was she in a bad mood all of a sudden? He finished showering and got out of the bathroom. He ordered room service and went to sit in the living room. He called his agent…

Patricia finished showering too, she put on her night gown and she went to the living room without drying her hair. She saw Terry on the phone. She sat in an armchair, Terry was on the couch. He saw her and ended his phone call.

\- Are you all right? He asked

\- No…

\- I thought so, you were in such a good mood in the car…

\- I was angry with you…

\- What did I do?

\- You really don't know what you've done?

\- I must've done something I shouldn't have done…

\- Think…

\- It's nothing I did in your presence, otherwise I would've seen right away that you were upset, so it must be something I did when I thought you couldn't see me. You must've seen me with Candy in Albert's office…

\- You told her you loved her…

\- I didn't say anything you didn't already know Patricia…

\- I know but it hurts…

Terry looked at her, he saw she was sad. No, it wasn't possible…

\- Oh Patricia…

\- What? She said with tears in her eyes.

\- Come and sit beside me…, he said reaching out to her.

Patricia looked at him.

 _"_ _Don't let the sun set on your anger" She heard in her head._

It was Grandma Martha's voice. Patricia stood up and went to sit by his side and he took her in his arms.

\- Please forgive me, if I hurt you, he said

\- I didn't mean to eaves drop…

\- What did you hear?

\- That you loved each other…

\- That's all?

\- It was enough…

\- You didn't hear the rest?

\- I didn't want to hear the rest…

\- You should've had…

\- I'm not a masochist to that point…

\- Patricia, Candy and I were saying… "goodbye", we never had the opportunity to talk since our break up. Seeing her again was so hard, that's why I didn't want to talk about it…

\- It hurt me…

\- I should've explained why… Forgive me Patricia.

Hearing Terry apologize, made her feel better. His voice was deep and sensual, oh she loved him so much.

\- Apologies accepted…

Terry had a sigh of relief. He looked for her lips and they kissed passionately.

They were interrupted by knocks on the door.

\- Room service!

They separated smiling. Terry stood up to go open the door. The servers got in with the food and they arranged the table and they got out. Terry gave them a generous tip an they left the room saying:

\- Bon appetit!

Terry looked at Patty smiling.

\- Miss O'Brien?

She stood up and walked to the dining room. Terry pulled up a chair for her and she sat down. She looked at the table, he had ordered her favourite food.

\- Ohmy God, she said smiling, you are incredibly wonderful Master Grandchester

\- Bon appetite, Mademoiselle O'Brien

\- Bon appetite, Monsieur Grandchester

They ate talking happily.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile at the manor, Annie was in her room with her baby, changing him. Candy came to sit with her.

\- Are you ok?

\- Yes, I'm changing him and he should go right to sleep.

\- Annie, we never talked about the Patty situation

\- Candy, you're Terry's ex, she couldn't talk to you and I couldn't talked to you about it either… Forgive me.

\- I know…

\- She was worried for you, but I was telling her you were happily married. She didn't plan it…and it would've stopped if she hadn't gotten pregnant…

\- Annie, it's not a problem. They're free to be together.

\- Don't give me that Candy! We're talking about Terry! The love of your life!

\- I'm married Annie…

\- You talked to Terry?

\- Yes…

\- Ah!

\- What? We just talked

\- Hum hum… don't tell me you're not a little jealous.

\- Annie, I left Terry to Susanna, I can leave him to Patricia.

\- He's not yours anymore Candy!

\- Well, you know what I mean… Oh Annie, I didn't know they were together and then I learned she's pregnant! It was a shock! Susanna, I knew he married her, so her pregnancy hurt me of course but she was his wife…Patricia is my best friend! I can't imagine her with my Terry!

\- He's not "your" Terry, Candy! They have the right to be happy…

\- Yes, I know…

\- You have to talk to Patricia, she's your best friend…

\- I know, but it's difficult, said Candy, I envy her… I know I'm married and I feel horrible! But I can't help it! It's stronger than me… life is complicated.

\- No, sweetie, you have a husband and beautiful little girl… Terry is alone, Patricia is alone… they get along well in bed…

\- Spare me the details! I know how Terry is in bed!

\- This situation is so weird!

\- You're right. I'm going to go to bed. Rosemary is only talking about Sean

\- Maybe the second generation would be luckier.

\- They're babies…

\- Who are growing up… Your daughter and Terry's son.

\- Stop saying nonsense Annie…

\- Hey, stranger things have happened. Look at Terry and Patricia…

\- Good night Annie, said Annie getting out of the room

\- Good night Candy…

Candy went to her room and she found her husband on the bed.

\- Candy?

\- Yes honey…

\- Are you ok?

\- I'm fine honey…

\- Seeing your former love with your best friend didn't bother you?

\- You know it did, but thing are what they are…

\- I know that without the accident, you would've married Terry…

\- Anthony, everything happens for a reason… Terry and I… destiny got involved… and I'm with you now and I love you. You're my first love…

She approached him, she sat next to him and she kissed him, and he kissed her back and made love to his wife. Candy loved him, he was sure of it, she was his first love… He was cursing the great aunt for her machinations… Candy had loved another man! And according to her eyes, she still loved Tery, but he was with her best friend, Patricia. Candy hadn't talked to her yet… He loved his wife so much.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie went to see his wife and his son.

\- How's my little champ?

\- He's sleeping having a big meal. Are you ok honey?

\- After this day? I'm fine… Patricia and Grandchester?

\- They're our friends.

\- I'm just having a hard time imagining … that's all.

\- Stop imagining it, do like with your parents…

\- All right, you're right.

Annie had put the baby in his crib and walked to her husband.

\- Patricia seems to like being with Terry… let them try to be a family… Terry is a good man, and he's going to do the honourable thing.

\- For the second time…

\- He didn't chose how it happened this time either…

Whatever their first reactions were to the news of their relationship, they were now wishing them all the happiness of the world.


	11. Chapter 11

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 11  
"The conversations"**_

The next day, Patricia woke up in Terry's arms. She looked at the watch; it was 5 am in the morning. She left Terry's arms with regrets to go to her room.

\- I don't like it when you abandon me in the morning, said Terry half asleep

\- It's for Sean.

\- He won't know.

\- Terry… we've discussed it… children remember everything

Patricia left the room, she went to check on Sean and went back to her bedroom. She went to bed and thanked her grandmother for her biblical advice…

She kneeled to pray… and she asked for forgiveness for her slutty behaviour she had had since Alistair's death. Her grandmother wouldn't have been proud of her. She had to repent and put some order in her life… She followed her advice, last night with the biblical verse and it worked well… Maybe she should follow the bible? She was going to talk to Terry about it when she wakes up…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A few hours later, she heard Sean's voice talking to his daddy.

\- Mummy is still asleep?

\- Yes, she's tired…

Patricia smelled the bacon and eggs and she woke up to brush her teeth and throw up, then she went to the dining groom in their suite and she found her two men at the table.

\- Good morning mummy! Said Sean.

\- Good morning honey, said Patty kissing him on the forehead.

\- Good morning Patty, said Terry

\- Good morning Terry, said Patricia

\- You're not kissing her? Asked Sean

Patricia approached Terry and she kissed him on the forehead.

\- Bacon and eggs! ! She said, I'm starving!

\- I heard you regurgitating, said Terry

\- That's normal when I brush my teeth.

They had to find a way to tell Sean that they were going to have a baby. They wanted to tell him after the wedding. So they were trying to speak in codes in front of him.

\- Is everything all right?

\- Everything is fine Terry.

\- We're going to go see Rosemary today too? Asked Sean

\- You want to see her again? Asked Terry

\- Looks like it's love at first sight for Candy's daughter, said Patty

\- Looks like it, indeed, said Terry smiling

He looked at Patricia. Sean took his tablet and went to play in the living room, leaving his parents alone.

\- You have to talk to Candy, you know that right?

\- I wanted to talk to her last night, but after hearing you two talking…

\- Thanks for telling me what was going on.

\- My grandmother always told me, don't let the sunset on your anger… it seems that's the secret of a long marriage.

\- What happens when we sleep angry?

\- The enemy is going to take advantage to harden our heart… and make the anger last longer

\- It comes from the bible?

\- Ephesian 4-26… she said citing the bible, I realised that my behaviour wasn't really good since Alistair's death… Until our incident…

\- It made you change your ways

\- If I hadn't gotten pregnant by you, I would've repented…Until… I don't know when. Thanks for saving me Terry.

\- I'm not sure I've saved you, by making love to you…

\- Instead of a Gang bang?

\- I was afraid to disappointing you, but a sin is still a sin, gang bang or individual, it's fornication…

\- When you say it like that. I feel so dirty…

\- I'm going to make an honest woman out of you

\- My grandmother will be so disappointed with my behaviour…

\- Your grandmother loves you

\- I love her too… I would like to do something so she's proud of me… she's going to learn sooner or later what's going on in my life…

\- Like what? What would you want to do?

\- Like abstinence until we get married

\- Ok, said Terry looking at her surprise, that's not too drastic?

\- Not more drastic than living your room before Sean wakes up every morning as sees us Can you do that for me?

\- It's going to change something?

\- Admit that our relationship started backwards, the gang bang wouldn't have stopped me… it's waking up in your bed that opened my eyes…

\- I say, there's a reason for everything…

\- Maybe I had to finish in your bed to wake up from the nightmare I was living since Alistairs's death. And this baby, had to put me back on track…

\- I had a very liberal life, like all the stars and I was barely taking care of my son… you came and I got closer to Sean…

\- Looks like we saw each just in time… and we chose to do what's best for Sean and for the baby… we could've continued with our lives of debauchery … thank you Terry, without you, I wouldn't have known who the father of my baby was… because I would've woken up after a gang bang and I would've continued my partying at night… Oh my God.

\- I repeat, there's a reason for everything… you're welcome Patricia

\- So, abstinence until the wedding?

\- It's in a few days anyway…

\- Even if it was next year…

\- We would've negotiated

\- No Terry, either we sin of we don't sin…

\- I can do it for a few days… Thank God! Said Terry laughing.

Patricia smiled. Terry had trouble not making love to her? Like he read her mind, he stood up and kissed her on the lips.

\- I love having you inmy bed, don't dought it.

Patricia smiled. Her cell phone rang, it was grandma Martha.

\- Hello grandma?

\- Patricia…what's that I'm hearing? You're going to have a baby with Terrence Grandchester?

\- Oh grandma, I'm sorry, I should've called you…

\- You should've… you know what it does to learn something like that on television? That's the kind of story that happens to others, to celebrities, not my granddaughter!

\- I know grandma…

\- Terrence Grandchester, isn't that Candy's former love?

\- Yes…

\- Oh Patricia… how could you? Isn't she your best friend?

\- It's a long story… I will tell you when I see you

\- You're going to get married?

\- Yes…

\- Good, he better take his responsibilities…

\- And he has a son…

\- You're going to have a son then?

\- And you a grandson…

\- When are you getting married

\- In a few days…

\- You're already living together?

\- Only to escape the paparazzi… you're coming to my wedding right? I can't get married without you…

\- Of course I'm going to come…

\- Thank you grandma. I'm sorry again for the news… goodbye Grandma.

\- Good bye honey. I love you.

\- I love you too grandma.

\- I'm going to come with your parents… the only positive thing was to see their reaction in front of their friends… It was priceless! They're probably going to call you…

\- Finally?

Her parents never really took care of her. Her grandmother was the only one to care about her. She had everything she needed, except her parents' affection. She told herself she was going to make sure her baby know she loved him more than anything in the world.

\- They love you in their own way, I suppose, said her grandmother, I'm going to bring them to your wedding kicking and screaming if I have to!

\- I love you grandma, said Patricia laughing

She hung up and Terry was looking at her.

\- Is your grandma all right?

\- She's fine… and she's going to come to the wedding with my parents…

\- Shouldn't I ask for your hand officially to your father?

\- My parents don't care about me…

\- I know how you feel, but I think they love you in their own way…

\- Grandma told me the same thing.

\- Mine too, I can say they don't care about me…

\- You mother loves you…

\- I was angry wither, because when I went to look for her, she rejected me… Candy was the one who convinced me to give her another chance… in Scotland…

\- Oh…

\- And my father… you know everything I did in college was to get his attention…

\- No!? Really?! I never would've guessed! Said Patricia ironically

\- And I neglected my own won… I didn't learn my lesson…

\- You made up for it.

\- Thanks to you… Thank you Patricia…

He approached her and he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back. They had found each other in a time when they both needed someone, they needed each other…

They got ready and they went to the manor, because little Sean wanted to see Rosemary and Patricia had to speak to Candy… she was a little nervous in the car. Terry was trying to reassure her.

\- Everything is going to be fine…

\- You seem sure of yourself

\- You know, I've learned to live with what life has given me… Whatever happens, I'm going to be there for you and our baby…

\- And I'm going to be there for Sean and you

\- Good luck with Candy.

\- You're not afraid we end up in a cat fight?

\- I trust you, you wouldn't put the life of our baby in danger…

\- You are right…

They got in the manor and little Rosemary ran to greet them.

\- Sean! Sean! She said, you came back!

\- Yes, I came to see you before we leave…

\- You're leaving?

\- Yes, I'm going back to New York…

\- That's where you live?

\- Yes… You can come to see us… you can come to mummy and daddy's wedding…

\- Really?

The little girl's eyes lit up of joy and she turned to her to see if her mommy was coming.

\- Can I mommy? Can I go to New York to the wedding?

\- We'll see Rosemary, said Candy, hello Terry, Patty and Sean

\- Hello Candy, said Patty smiling

\- Hello Candy, said Terry

\- Hello auntie Candy, said Sean

\- Come Sean, let's go play! Said Rosemary taking him by the hand.

Candy looked at them go smiling.

\- The others are in the living room , said Candy

\- I'm going to go there, said Terry looking at Patty

\- Candy? Said Patricia

\- Yes?

\- Can I talk to you?

\- Of course Patty…

They both walked to Albert's office, they got in and they closed the door. They looked at each other.

\- How are you? Asked Candy

\- I'm fine…

\- Morning sickness?

\- Only in the morning when I wake up

\- I hated that, if I didn't throw up, I would feel bad during the whole day.

\- Me too! Said Patty smiling.

There was a moment of silence. They went to sit on the couch which was in the little living room with Louis XIV style furniture.

\- Candy, she said, I wanted to apologise if I hurt you…

\- Patricia, I'm married…

\- You know what I mean… I wanted to confined in you, you're my best frien, but I didn't know how to tell you…

\- I can understand that…

\- You have to know that I didn't go look for Terry…

\- You're not Eliza, Patty…

\- Ever since Alistair's death, I was out of control and I was doing nonsense, until I woke up in Terry's bed… So I understood the extent of what I was doing… I stopped it… Terry saved me. Without him I might have never known who the father of my baby was… I was literally a big fat whore. For once, Eliza was right.

\- There were extenuating circumstances, Patty… I'm not going to lie to you. I didn't know you were with Terry and all of a sudden, I learn you're having his baby. I thought it was a bad joke… I couldn't imagine you with m… with Terry…

\- Without the baby, I wouldn't have seen him again and I would've taken that secret to my tomb…

Candy looked at her friend. She realised how much she cared about her. Patricia was the first one to be her friend at St. Paul College, despite Eliza's schemings… They had lived so many things together. Patricia must've been tortured, thinking about her reaction. She was married to Anthony, her first love…

\- Patricia, listen to me. I loved Terry, but destiny decided differently… I'm with Anthony now, my first love. I'm not saying that I don't love Terry, I will always love him, but he has to move on with his life and you too after Alistair. Don't worry about me, you're going to have Terry's baby, jealous or not, I can't change anything about the situation. But tell me, what are you feeling for Terry?

\- He's a very good friend, said Patricia

\- Just a friend?

\- Euh yes…

She thought about the twinge of jealousy to Terry's reaction… She was falling in love with him…

\- I don't want you to get hurt…

\- Why? Because Terry only loves you?! She said suddenly

\- That's not what I meant Patty, don't be so defensive…

\- What are you insinuating then?

\- I was just wondering if you were starting to love him a little…

\- I love Alistair!

\- We can love different ways, otherwise, I wouldn't be with Anthony you know…

\- Well no. I love Alistair, I don't love Terry!

\- All right, said Candy who didn't want to insist…

Terry wanted to see how the conversation was going, to make sure they were not having a catfight. So he heard Patricia's declaration. He couldn't help feel a twinge in his heart. She didn't love him? Wasn't she jealous of Candy yesterday? But she hadn't told him anything in fact, maybe he was the one assuming she was in love with him… They were only friends, right? Why did it bother him that much?

The two women continued talking.

\- Excuse-me Candy, I didn't want to raise my voice, said Patricia

\- No, I didn't want to make you upset…

\- Terry is wonderful, he's a greal over… I don't need to tell you that.

\- I'm not very comfortable talking about that with you, said Candy uneasy

\- Still so prude? Said Patricia smiling

Being with Terry had showed her that her nightly partying were useless, and in the same time, he was Candy's ex…

\- One day maybe Patty, said Candy, but not anytime soon. Good luck with the baby and congratulations on your engagement.

\- You really mean that?

\- I really mean it, said Candy.

Even if it was one of the most difficult things she's ever had to do, aside from leaving Terry to Susanna. But she had left Terry to Susanna, she could leave him to her best friend… But Terry wasn't hers anymore… She had to move on… it hurts. Terry and Patricia were going to be in her life and she will have to find a way to live with that.

\- Let's go to the living room, said Candy

\- Thanks Candy…

\- You didn't need my permission Patty, it's your life…

\- But you're my best friend and they often say that a friend's ex is a no-no…

\- That's what they say… but we can always change the rules, right? Said Candy smiling.

They went to the living room and they found the others. Patricia looked for Terry with her eyes and he wasn't there. She got in and said hi to the others and carried her godson.


	12. Chapter 12

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 12  
"Ballade pour Adeline"**_

Terry had found an empty living room where there was a beautiful tail piano, all white, which reminded him of the one he had seen on John Lennon's video "Imagine". He took out his cell phone and he dialled a number.

\- Mum?

\- Congratulations on your engagement! Thanks for letting me know!

\- You always know everything mum…

\- Where are you?

\- Chicago. We came to see Archibald's baby…

\- At the Andrews?

\- Yes…

\- Did you see Candy?

\- Yes…

\- So…?

\- So what? She's happily married and she has a little girl whom your grandson is crazy about…

\- Already? A charmer like his daddy… so you were able to put a cross on your feelings for Candy?

\- I've put a cross on my feelings for Candy a while ago, you know that right?

\- How was it to see her again?

\- It was hard and a pleasure at the same time.

\- Can you move on now?

\- Mum, I married Susanna, didn't I?

\- What's going on Terry?

\- Patricia…

\- Is everything ok between you two?

\- Well, she woke up to tell me that she wanted us to practice abstinence until the wedding…

\- Ah, and that bothers you?

\- Not really, the wedding is in the few days and I want to respect her beliefs.

\- So everything is fine?

\- She was talking to Candy in Albert's office…

\- They made peace?

\- Peace?

\- They were not at war…

\- They've slept with the same man…

\- All right, they made peace… So Candy asked her what she felt for me…

\- What did she say?

\- That she loved Alistair, and she didn't love me…

\- Oh… and that hurt you?

\- Yes…

\- Terry, why did it hurt you?

\- Well, yesterday when we went back to the hotel, she made me a jealousy scene. Because she had heard a part of the conversation between Candy and I… by her reaction, I thought she loved me

\- And it made you happy?

\- Yes…

\- Did you tell her you loved her too?

\- What? No, I don't love her…

\- But you were happy when you thought she loved you…

\- Yes…

\- Terry…

\- It doesn't mean I love her!

\- So why does it bother you to hear her say she loves her former fiancé and not you?

\- Because last night, I thought she had feelings for me…

\- Terry… you found yourself in this story a little by chance… you wanted to save her… and you found yourself engaged with a baby on the way… with one of your friends…

\- I didn't plan all this…

\- No kidding… that's why you find yourself in this relationship not really in order…

\- Not in order?

\- Yes, you saved her, knocked her up…

\- Mum, I didn't know you had such a colourful language!

\- Sorry if I shock you, honey…

\- What do you suggest?

\- To try to do things in order…

\- In order?

\- What would you do to seduce a girl?

\- Nothing, they fell into my arms!

\- Stop it with your arrogance for a minute… You want her to love you or not? She fell into your arms and yet you're still not satisfied, are you not?

\- You're right… what should I do?

\- Since they all fell into your arms, you don't do anything to seduce them? What did you do with Candy?

\- I told her she had theface full of freckles and that it didn't suit her…

\- Oh my God! It's a wonder how she fell in love with you! You're a lout Terry!

\- What? She still fell into my arms, didn't she?

\- Incredible! Well, you better change your methods Romeo, if you want your pretty one…

\- Mum, are you going to help me or not?

\- Romeo, said his mother, you're panicking, take a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine. You'll know what to do to seduce her, you love her, follow your heart.

\- I don't love her…

\- Yeah right!...And I'm the Queen of England…, she said with the British Accent

\- You're the Queen of England, mum? I didn't know that! Said Terry laughing.

He was laughing at the joke, but he knew his mother was maybe right… He didn't want to think about it, he had to find a way to impress Patricia. What did she like? Books? Well there were very romantic books… Come on, he was a smart man and handsome, he should know what to do to attract women, right? Especially a woman who is having his baby…

\- Terry, stop worrying. Follow your heart "who doesn't love her" and it will tell you what to do… And you know that I'm not the Queen of England…

What his mother was telling him indirectly, it's that he was in love with Patricia, but he seemed to not wanting to believe it… He hung up his phone. He looked at the piano and he sat and he started playing "Ballade pour Adeline" by Richard Clayderman. He was so concentrated that he didn't realise he had a public…

Those who were in the other living room were there, attracted by the music of the piano. When he was done, he was startle when he heard applause.

\- That was wonderful, said Patricia

\- You didn't make a single mistake, said Annie smiling

\- That was for you, he told Patricia

\- Really? I thought it was called "Ballade pour Adeline (Ballad for Adeline)". My name is not Adeline…

Terry looked at her surprised why was she pushing him away like that? In normal times, he would've let it go, but it bothered him…

A maid arrived to say:

\- Dinner is served…

It was brunch time…

\- Patty, he continued

\- I like the way you say my name, you actually pronounce the "T", she said

She looked at him…

\- Thank you Terry…

\- Let's go and have dinner , said Candy who didn't like what she was saying.

They all walked to the dining room which was full of food for the Sunday brunch. Terry had the impression Patty was avoiding him, it was ever since he had told her that piece of music he played was for her… Her name wasn't "Adeline" indeed, but she understood what he meant, right? He looked for Albert and he went to talk to him.

\- So Terry, when is your next movie coming out?

\- Very soon… and I have to admit with everything that happened lately, I haven't thought about it too much…, answered Terry

\- I have to say, you've been busy … with Patricia…

\- Are you against our relationship, like Archibald?

\- It's not really my place… Alistair is dead and Patricia is fee to do whatever she wants. But I heard you saved her, thanks for that…

\- You're welcome… but…

\- She found herself in your bed…

\- I can't say I regret what happened…

\- What do you mean? Asked Albert, you have feelings for her?

\- She's going to have my baby… she's wonderful with my son… I have to say with the kind of life I was living… let's just say Patricia and her story is a blessing in disguise…

\- Did she also awake an unexpected feeling? Asked Albert looking at him closely

\- I just saying that having her in my life is a good thing…, said Terry avoiding the question.

Albert didn't insist.

\- When is the premiere of your movie? He asked to change the subject

\- A the end of next week

\- They say your performance of Hamlet, the Prince of Denmark is exceptional… there's Oscar buzz

\- I always hear all kind of rumours, said Terry with humility, I'm happy that they like my performance…

\- Well, we'll see in a few months…

Terry was looking at Patricia. And Albert noticed that.

\- You like her, don't you?

\- What? Said Terry distracted

\- Patricia…

\- We're friends since college…

\- You know what I mean…

\- No, I don't know what you mean, said Terry a little irritated

\- All right, no need to get upset. If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me.

They started talking about other things. But Terry would often looke at Patricia…

Patricia was with Candy and Annie and she was also looking at Terry from time to time. Annie had noticed their little game. She confronted Patricia:

\- Patty, Terry tried to be nice to you by dedicating that piece of music to you and you played smart?

\- What? Said Patty innocently, my name is not Adeline…

\- Patty, stop pushing him away!

\- Push him away? It's not like he's hitting on my. We've each other forever…

\- You took your relationship to the next level when you became lover… and now you're going to have a baby together, you're going to be linked forever…

\- So what? Asked Patricia

\- I don't understand you… you can't stop looking gat him and he's looking at you too…

\- Annie, said Candy, leave her alone…

Annie looked at Candy and didn't insist. Patricia wasn't ready yet…

After brunch, which he barely ate, because he was thiking about Patricia, Terry left Albert and approached the ladies, who were standing a little far. He looked at Patricia;

\- Adeline…

\- My name is not "Adeline"

\- Well, I'm calling you "Adeline", he insisted

\- Right! I forgot you are the king of nicknames…

Candy looked at the scene with a twinge in her heart… The nicknames from Terry used to be for her.

\- It's a step up from the little chubby brunette with glasses, said Candy dryly

Everybody looked at Candy and Terry realised that she was jealous. He gave her the look. Wasn't she always pretending being outraged when he called her by the nicknames? Candy was jealous!

\- The little chubby brunette with glasses? Said Patricia upset, yes, I was a little chubby, but it didn't bother Alistair!

 _"_ _Alistair again!" Said Terry to himself, he didn't understand why he had yet another rival who was no longer in this world._

 _"The last time, the flowerboy came backfrom the dead…" he said to himself._

Patricia was thinking about Alistair, so she wouldn't think about Terry… She loved Alistair, not Terry. She kept repeating that sentence in her mind, lke she wanted to convince herself. "The little chubby brunette with glasses?" She remembered the May Festival at St. Paul College, when Alistair and her found themselves on the dance floor without their glasses…

\- I've never seen your eyes without your glasses, he told her smiling

\- Me neither, I like the colour of your eyes, she told him smiling

\- Would you dance with me, milady

\- I'd be delighted, milord…

They went back on the dance floor and they had fun like crazy… she had lost her virginity that night… She loved Alistair so much!

Yes, she loved Alistair, not Terry!

\- Patricia, continue Terry, dragging her out of her daydream, my pretty one, I think you're desirable…

\- Because I've lost weight after Alistair died…

 _"_ _Does she have to say his name all the time?" Asked Terry to himself a little irritated  
_  
\- I'm going to be chubby again soon, continue Patricia, sorry to disappoint you Terry.

\- You're going to be full of the life of our child Patricia, he said softly.

She looked at him, he was so handsome! She was melting. Terry must have felt it, because he took her in his arms.

\- And I can't wait to see your curves, he said softly, kissing her neck, my beautiful Adeline

\- My name is Patricia

\- That's what I said, "Adeline"… looking for her lips.

\- You're incorrig…

Her last syllable was eaten by Terry's mouth in a fierily kiss. She savour the kiss in front of everybody.

Annie smiled and looked at Candy who wasn't smiling. Albert and Anthony were smiling and Archie was not.

\- Would you like us to give you a room? Asked Albert smiling

The couple stopped and looked at each other softly.

\- No, said Terry, they put an embargo on me, until the wedding

\- Terry! Said Patty hitting him on the shoulder.

\- What? It's the truth, isn't it?

\- You don't need to tell it to everybody!

\- Oh they're family, he said smiling

\- All right, she said smiling

\- You're ready to go Adeline? Said Terry softly

\- Patricia, she corrected, yes, I'm going to get Sean…

\- He must be dreaming about Rosemary, said Terry, he crazy about her, he talks only about her…

\- And she only talks about him, said Candy smiling

\- They are so cute, said Annie

\- Let's go get our son, Patricia, said Terry taking her hand.

Patricia smiled and left with him. The others were looking them.

\- Don't they make a cute couple? Who would've believe it? Said Annie

\- Life is full of surprises, said Candy dryly.

Terry and Patricia went to get Sean, who seemed to be the only subject on which they agreed. Terry was holding his son by the hand and he was holding Rosemary who was holding Patty;s hand. They got in the living room.

\- Mommy, daddy, can I go with Sean to New York? Asked Rosemary walking towards towards her parents.

Anthony and Candy looked at her with love.

\- No sweetie, said Candy, you'll go to New York another time…

\- When? She asked sorry

\- You could come to mummy and daddy's wedding, said Sean innocently

\- When is it? Asked Rosemary

\- In a few days, said Terry, I can't wait for the embargo to be lifted, he added softly

Patricia hit Terry on the arm. Then she turned to Rosemary.

\- If you come, you could be my flower girl she said smiling.

\- Really? Said Rosemary with a big smile

Her eyes were lit up and shinning, then she turned to her mommy to ask:

\- Can I mommy? Can I go to New York and be the flower girl to auntie Patty's wedding?

Before Candy could reply, Anthony said:

\- But of course you'll go! You're going to have beautiful white dress too…

\- Or the colour I'll chose said Patty smiling, you want to be my flower girl?

\- Oh yes!

\- And Sean is going to be the ring bearer,said Terry smiling

\- Yay! Said Sean, who didn't know what it was, but he was happy to have role in the wedding ceremony.

\- Now, we have to go, said Terry, Patricia and Sean have to go to school tomorrow.

\- What time is your flight? Asked Annie

\- I've chartered a jet, it's waiting do us at the airport, said Terry.

\- Oh, Said Annie smiling, classy!

They said goodbye to everybody. Candy felt a little hurt, she had looked for Terry's eyes but he avoided her. He was telling her he wasn't happy. Patricia kissed her godson. They left the Andrew manor.

They went to get their luggage at the hotel and then they took the private jet back to New York.

On the plane, Patricia was carrying Sean and Terry had Patty in his arms. They were dozing off until they got to New York. "Ballade pour Adeline" was the music playing on the jet…


	13. Chapter 13

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 13  
"The engagement dinner"**_

A new day was starting. Patricia woke up in her room, alone. She got up to go puke in the bathroom. She had to get ready for work with little Sean. She got ready and she went to the dinning room. The nanny got Sean ready.

\- Good morning mummy.

\- Good morning honey, said Patricia, did you have a good sleep?

\- Yes. I was tired, I miss Rosemary

\- I'm sure she misses you too

\- Can we go see her after school?

Patricia looked at him with love.

\- Rosemary lives in Chicago honey, that's far

\- But we can take the plane again, can't we?

For children, life was so simple.

\- Yes, said Patty, but we have to go to school first and when we come back home to eat and rest, we can call Rosemary on Skype if you want to talk to her…

\- Oh yeah! Sometimes daddy calls me on Skype when he travels to do his movies…

\- Rosemary is going to be happy to see you…

\- All right.

The child seemed satisfied, They ate and then they got ready to go. Patricia wanted to go see Terry to say goodbye to him in his room, when he appeared with a rose inhis hand.

\- Good morning my little family! He said smiling

\- Good morning Terry… I was about to come and see you.

\- Here I am, he said giving her the red rose.

\- Thank you, said Patty smiling.

He kissed her on the lips. And he walked them to the door.

\- I woke up late this morning, ortherwise,I would've drove you to school.

\- It's ok, said Patty.

\- Tonight, we're going to have dinner at my mother's…

\- Oh? Just us or with guests? Aksed Patty

\- I think she wants to do a little celebration for our engagement…

\- I';m going to need a dress

\- We can go shopping after school when I come to pick you up.

\- But… I… all right, if I'm going to be on television or in the papers…

\- See you later! Said Terry smiling, have a good day Champ! He told Sean

\- Thank you daddy! Let's go mummy…

They went to school together and there were reporters waiting for them to take pictures and ask them questions. Patricia was wondering if thatwas going to end one day… the day went by fine, the principle came to see her during recess.

\- Is everything al right?

\- Everything is fine

\- But…?

\- I was wondering if I'll have peace one day

\- With a man as famous as yours? Don't hold your breath…

The principle looked at her and she regretted her words.

\- Listen, you've known himfor a long time, right?

\- I never imagined myself with him on day…

\- How did it happned?

\- Well after my fiancee's death, I spun out of controo and I was partying every night…

\- It happens to the best of us, unfortunately, said the principle softly

\- One morning, I woke up in terry's bed, I don't know how…

\- He didn't tell you how?

\- He did, he said A group wanted to gangbang me, when he saved me…

\- Oh…

\- Only so that I can throw myself at him! After that, I stopped altogether and I looked for a job…

\- Looks like you had to end up in his bed to stop you in your tracks…

\- It was a real cold shower! I had to get my life back together… but…

\- You found yourself pregnant…

\- Yes…and now my life is going in another direction… It wasn;t planed… I loved Alistair so much, I had plans with him… I wished it was his baby…

\- Life is often full of surprised. I say, there's a reason for everything… Mr. Grandchester is one of your friends , well a lot of marriage have started with less than that…

\- I still love Alistair

\- And you'll always love him… but you have the father of your baby and you already love as a friend… everything is going to be fine.

\- Oh my God! I'm so sorry for confiding in you like that!

\- You needed the view of someone outside your world…

\- Thanks for listening to me, said Patty smiling

\- You're welcome. Everything will fall into places, you'll see. You're in a turmoil for the moment, it';s going to calm down, you'll feel better.

The bell rang and the students had to come back in.

\- Thank you again, said Patty going to get her students.

The day continued and at the end she was with little Sean in the class. All the other children had left. Terry arrived wearing jeans and t-shirt, leather jacket .

\- Hello, he said are you ready to go?

\- Daddy! Said Sean running to him.

Terry crouch to take his son in his arms to kiss him on the cheek. Patricia stood up and walked to him. He briefly kisse her on the lips.

\- I'm ready, she said taking her stuff

\- Let's go!

They left together. Terry was carrying his son, They passed in front of the reporters who were asking tons of questions… they got to Terry's car. The driver opened the doors fro them and they all got in in the back. They went in town to buy a dress sor Patty.

\- Next time, I'll bring the boutique home, said Terry.

\- We can do that?

\- Of course, Ive see my mother do it

\- I've see Annie do it too

\- Well you could cam them come with me too, said Terry smiling

The y got in the boutique and the seller greeted them warmly and showed them all the beautiful dresses on live models walking in front of them. Sean was bored, so Patricia gave him little cars she kept in her bag for him. He started playing on the carpet next to his parents.

\- Did you choose? Asked Terry

\- They're all beautiful, said Patty

\- We could take them all…

\- Stop it Terry, soon I won't be able to fit in all those dresses…

\- So take some with bigger waist…

\- Great idea, said Patty smiling

She chose a lot of evening gowns, with a larger waist…

\- You want to get your hair done?

\- Yes, you know I had a maid who used to do mayhair…

\- You should bring her over to our house…

\- All right. But for tonight, I'm going to the hairdresser's…

She took her phone to call Gina.

\- Hello Gina?

\- Yes, Miss Patty?

\- Would you like to come and work for me? You know all my food taste and you can do my hair…

\- All right Miss Patricia, I would like that.

\- Thank you Gina! Here is the address…

Meanwhile, Terry had paid for the dresses and he took his son. The drive took the bags to put them in the car. Terry waited until Patty finished her phone call.

\- How much was it?

\- I took care of it, said Terry

\- What? I can pay for myself…

\- I want to take care of you… let me do this, all right?

She looked at him. Well, why not after all? Why not let him spoil her? They went to the hairdresser's.

\- Sean and I are going to walk around, said Terry, I don't like the smell in here.

\- All right,said Patty, but Sean must be hungry, it's his snack time…

\- Mc's?

\- It's not healthy…

\- Come one, just one time…

\- All right!

\- Yay! Said Sean, I want a Happy Meal!

Terry put a cap on with sunglasses to go to McDonald's. With his leather jacket, he looked like anybody with his son. If some had recognized him they pretended like they didn't, or they took pictures with their phones inhiding. He was sitting with his son in a two seat table and the little one was telling him about his day. Terry like listening to his son talk. He talked a lot about Rosemary too, how he wanted to take the plane to go see her but he was just call her on Skype once they go back home. And when he talked he had the British accent… Was unconsciously or consciously, he wanted to talk like his daddy? Thanks to Patty, he was spending more time with his son. He couldn't stop thinking about her and poor Alistair! He was going buy her a bouquet of flowers. When they left McDonald's, he went to look for a bouquet of flowers.

\- We're buying flowers for mummy? Asked Sean

\- Yes, you want to pick?

\- Yes, he said

The little one chose a lot of flowers for his dear mummy. Terry looked at him smiling. He took a white rose for Patricia. When they went to pick her up, she was ready to go. She was beautiful with her new hair do.

\- You're very beautiful mummy, said Sean smiling.

\- Thank you honey.

\- Here are some flowers for you…

She looked at the bouquet with all the different flowers and she smiled, she felt warm and fuzzy inside.

\- It's beautiful honey, thank you, she sais smiling

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Terry gave her the white rose when she was back up.

\- For you.

\- What's the occasion?

\- For tonight's dinner?

Terry always knew what to say, she thought in her mind and she smiled.

\- Thank you , she said.

\- You're not kissing her? Asked Sean

Before Patty could reply, Terry was kissing her on the cheek. Then they left. Once at their apartment, Sean's nanny took him to take care of him.

Patricia went to change in her room while Terry was in his bedroom. Gina arrived with her luggage to start her shift. She went to see Patricia in her room.

\- Miss Patty…

\- Gina! Said Patricia hugging her.

\- Are you all right? You look good. What about the baby?

\- The baby is fine Gina!

\- I'm happy you've calmed down… Mr. Grandchester is good for you…

\- He's still Candy's ex…

\- You went to Chicago to see your friend's baby?

\- Yes…

Patricia told her about the visit in Chicago and what happened with Candy.

\- So everything is fine?

\- No, nothing is fine! I love Alistair and I'm with Terry and I'm having his baby…

\- Miss Patty, you stopped your night partying after you ended up in Terry's bed.

\- It doesn't mean anything…

Gina, saw that she was in denial, so she stopped insisting.

\- You're hair looks nice, she said to change subject

\- But not as good as the way you do it. I'm happy you're here with me. Come, I'm going to introduce you to Sean, he's a little angel…

They went together to Sean's room who was with his nanny who was watching him while he was coloring his books.

\- Mummy! He said all happy.

\- Sean! I'd like to introduce you to Gina… she was working for me.

\- Now, she works for daddy?

\- No, Sean, she still works for me, but here.

Gina had approached him and she crouched in front of him.

\- Hello Sean, she said smiling

\- Hello Gina, he said politely

\- I like what your coloring…

\- It's Superman! He's strong and he can fly!

\- Wow! Said Gina, how can he fly?

\- Because he comes from another planet…

\- He's an extra-terrestrial? That's what makes him strong?

\- No, daddy says it's the yellow sun from our galaxie…

\- The yellow sun makes him stronger, how?

\- It changes his… mol… molecules!

\- You learned your lesson well! That's good! Said Gina smiling.

\- Mummy? Can we call Rosemary on Skype now please?

\- Of course honey, come in my room…

The little one followed her running and he took his mummy's hand. They went to the room together.

\- I'm going to put my stuff away, said Gina.

\- Very well, said Patricia…

They arrived in her room. Her computer was turned on and she called Chicago on her Skype account. A few moments later, Anthony appeared on the screen. Patricia couldn't helped being relieved not to see Candy's face.

\- Good evening Patty!

\- Good evening Anthony, she said smiling, how are you doing?

\- We're fine and you all got home all right?

\- Yes, thank you. I'm with Sean who wants to talk to Rosemary…

\- Of course, he's lucky, she's just beside me!

\- Hi! Said Rosemary smiling, aunty Patty, where is Sean?

\- I'm here! Said Sean. Hi Rosemary!

Terry arrived in the room and he found his son talking to Rosemary on Skype.

\- Patricia ? Are you ready?

\- Yes, she said, let's go, bye Sean, bye Rosemary

\- Good bye Aunty Patty

\- Good bye mummy, good bye daddy!

\- Good bye champ! Good bye Rosemary!

\- Good bye uncle Terry!

The nanny arrived to keep an eye on Sean and Rosemary.

The couple went to Eleonor luxury villa in Manhattan. She, of course had guests for this dinner she was hosting for her son and his new fiancée. She came to greet them at the door. She was wearing a beautiful red evening designer gown and she had the perfect up do. For jewellery, she was wearing a ruby necklace with assorted earrings. Her make up was impeccable.

\- Terry, my darling! She said hugging him

\- Good evening mum, said Terry smiling and hugging her back.

She let go of Terry and looked at the elegant young woman wearing a dark blue dress with the impeccable hair do.  
\- And you must be Patricia, she said looking at the young woman next to Terry.

\- Mum, let me introduce you to Patricia, Patty, this is my mother, the great Eleonor Baker.

\- Good evening dear. I saw you that day at the reception, when Terry saved you, but he we weren't properly introduced…

\- Good evening Miss Baker…and I had too much to drink, said Patricia smiling. Your son put me back on track.

\- I'm happy that evening produce a great result for the two of you. You know, sometimes life takes an unexpected turn and that turn takes you to the right destination.

\- Thank you mum for your philosophy, said Terry, can we come in now?

\- Of course. We have to celebrate your engagement.

She took Patricia's hand and she said;

\- Oh that big rock! I'm blinded!

Patricia smiled.

\- Let's go join our guests…

They went to the living room where the guests were; actors, film producers, reporters. Terry was holding Patricia's arm and he went to greet everybody he knew and introduced them to his fiancée. They arrived at Karen Kleis…Patricia was wondering why she was there, and she saw that she was her date of one of the movie producers.

\- Well well well, isn't it Miss troublemaker of the other night who pretended you've knocked up?

\- There's no pretention, said Terry, I did indeed knocked her up, like you kindly said Karen.

\- What's the matter Miss Kleis, the trouble maker ruined your plans? Said Patricia.

\- You don't fool me for a second with the oldest trick in the book…

\- In love and war, every hits are allowed, said Patricia, thanks for coming, you're always in very good company as I see. You haven't cried for long. Let's go honey. We have other people to greet.

Terry chuckled and walked away withhis fiancée. They greeted the other guests, then Eleonor did a little speech, standing next to the couple.

\- We are gathered here tonight because this time I have a real reason to have people over, as usual…  
There was a little laugh.

\- My son here, that you

all know and his fiancée, this charming young woman whom he had met on the school benches, had lost touch… life is sometimes full of surprises; they saw each other again during a reception and it was kismet…

\- Yes, said Terry, I can't stay away from her. She's going to have my baby and my son loves her and already calls he rmummy. It's a pleasure for me to marry her and have a family.  
He leaned and kissed Patricia on the lips. He felt good. The reporters took pictures for their articles and they taped the event as well.

Dinner was ready and they all went to the dinning room. The conversations at the table revolved around Terry and Patricia's teenage years, what they were doing when they were at Saint Paul Academy together in London. The reporters were happy to have so many things to write about. Terry also clarified the reason why he was standing far away from Alistair's funeral. He told them that Alistair was one of his best friends in school and circumstances out of his control had kept him away from his friends.

\- I was engaged to Candy Andrew before she married her husband and like you all know, I broke up with her because of Susanna… I didn't want to bother anybody…

\- We would've been happy to see you Terry, said Patricia with love, you were our friend, first and foremost… Thank you for coming.

\- I should've done it officially… because the press transformed it on a bad story between us…

\- We know the truth, so it's not important, said Patricia smiling.

He smiled back at her. Karen Kleis was sulking and the others were smiling. After dinner, they all wen tto the living room to have tea. There was a big tail white piano. Patricia thought about "Ballade pour Adeline" that Terry had played for her in Chicago. Eleonor saw the piano and she told her son;

\- Honey, you want to play a few pieces for us?

Terry looked at Patricia. He knew she was talking about " Ballade pour Adeline" and he told his mother;

\- Of course mum.

Terry started playing the piano. He fist started with, "Marriage of love", "Romeo and Juliet", a minuet by Jean Sebastian Bach and finally "Ballade pour Adeline". And he said before he started:

\- This is for you Patricia, my Adeline…

Patricia smiled, despite herself. Why was she so difficult in Chicago? Because she wanted to convince herself that Terry was playing a role, which was true. He played his role very well in front of everybody and all the reporters present. In front of everybody, everybody applauded when he finished. She approached him to say.

\- Thank you very much, "Richard". He stood up and he leaned to take her lips in a fierely kiss, under the applause for everybody present in the room.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 14  
"The Wedding"**_

Terry had hired a wedding planner. Since Patricia had to work, she didn't have the time to take care of all that. The banns were published. He told her after dinner, they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

\- Since wen? She asked surprised

\- Since this morning. The wedding planner took care of everything.

\- Why do I feel like I'm not doing anything for my own wedding?

\- You're working, my Adeline and we have to go see the priest too.

\- In evening time?

\- Yes, of course, that way you'll be able to come …

\- Perfect… who's going to be your matron of honour? Annie?

\- I can't ask Candy…

\- Why not? Asked Terry

\- She's married…

\- Annie is also married…

\- You know what I mean

\- No, I don't. Can you explain it to me?

\- Terry…

\- You do what you want, of course…

\- You get that it would be weird if Candy is my matron of honour, right?

\- Yes, of course I get it. I was teasing you…

\- That was not funny…

\- Come on my darling…

She knew Candy was jealous, when she said in front of everybody the less than flattering nickname Terry had for her… To ask her to be her matron of honour… She couldn't do that to her…

\- Have you chosen your dress already? Asked Terry

\- Not yet…

The wedding planner, who was working in Terry's office, arrived to report. She was a pretty young woman in her thirties with short blond hair with glasses. Probably to look smarter and more serious, trying to breat the stupid blond stereotypes.

\- Good evening Patricia, good evening Terrence. Tomorrow night, you have a play to go see. The wedding dress boutique is going to send dresses so that you could chose yours…

\- All right, said Patricia smiling

The wedding planner's name was Monica she had a note pad and she was taking notes. Patricia had the impression that Monica was a little rude, but she didn't say anything. Everything that was happening to her seemed unreal.

\- Do you still need me? Asked Monica

\- Patty? Asked terry

\- That would be all, thank you, said Patty

\- Good night, said Monica leaving

\- She doesn't like me much, said Patty

\- She doesn't have to like you…

\- It's like she's jealous

\- She probably wanted…

\- Yes, you can feel it, don't you? She said dryly, is that how you knew for me?

\- No, in fact for you, I really wanted to save you from a gang bang…and you jumped on me!

\- You could've pushed me away…

\- I could've, but… you were irresistible and I'm only a man, after all…

He took her in his arms to kiss her passionately. Monica was looking at them from afar, she envied Patricia.

The next evening, when they had to go to the premiere, she got out of the room with her beautiful dress. The clothes Terry had bought for her had the most beautiful dresses. Gina had done her hair and she was wearing short heels shoes.

\- High heels are not recommended for pregnant women, she said

Patricia didn't say anything. The baby's life came first. Her dress was light blue, very simple with thin straps, but elegant, she put an assorted shawl on her shoulders. She was wearing a gold necklace complete with earrings and bracelet. Terry was waiting for her in the living room. He stood up and he had a bouquet of flowers of different white flowers and he gave it to her.

\- Thank you, she said smiling.

She took his arm and they both went to the basement, where the parking was. They could also avoid reporters, that way. On the red carpet, there were fans and reporters, photographers… Terry was answering their questions very fast.

\- Terrence! Terrence! When is the baby due? When is the wedding?

\- Very soon, said Terry

\- What? The baby or the wedding?

\- The wedding, said Terry

\- What about the baby?

\- I thought we were here for the premier of my movie? How about some questions about the movie?

\- An interview Terrence?

\- Barbara Walters has it, said Terrence.

They got inside the theatre and Patricia watched Terry on the big screen. She was looking at him with different eyes. Maybe it was because she was now up close and personnel with him? But she thought he was absolutely wonderful! Her heart was beating fast… What did that mean? Maybe…? No, she loved Alistair, she kept repeating in her mind, concentrated on the movie. Terry was looking at her and he was trying to guess what she was thinking… When the movie was over, she clapped her hands with the everybody.

\- Oh Terry, she said, that was fantastic! You were fantastic!

\- Thank you Patty… Your opinion means a lot to me…

\- It's sincere…

\- There's a reception, we won't stay long

The reception was in a room in a luxury hotel. Terry didn't leave her for a second and she answered no questions from the reporters. They met Eleanor Baker with a famous producer.

\- It's always a pleasure to share the scene with you, Terry, she said

\- Mum, you were wonderful…

\- It's when I saw the finished work that I saw how Gertrude's betrayal looked like mine.

\- I was thinking about it while we were doing the movie, said Terry

\- Oh Terry!

\- I forgave you mum…

\- Thanks to Candy… God bless that woman.

And she looked at Patricia.

\- I'm sorry…, she said

\- Candy is part of our lives, said Patricia, you can talk about her…, and I'm going to go get something to drink…

She managed to get a glass of cold lemonade. Candy was one of her best friend. She was going to continue hearing about her. But to hear Eleonor talk about her with so much love… She couldn't be jealous of Candy, it was ridiculous. The evening had started fine with the movie. She had to stop being jealous, no, she was not jealous of Candy… Terry was wonderful in the movie like she… NO! She loves Alistair, not Terry. But she was going to have Terry's baby… They say, there's a reason for everything in this world… It wasn't the time to be sad. So she went back to Terry who was of course surrounded by a lot of beautiful women batting their eyes at him.

\- Terrence, a little run in the washroom, said one who looked like a call girl.

\- You know I don't do that, Wanda, I like clean hotel rooms.

\- So, let's go, said Wanda, full of hope.

Terry looked up and he saw Patricia who was listening to them.

\- Honey? He said Smiling

\- Always well surrounded, as I see, said Patty smiling

\- Are you ready to go? Asked Terry

\- Are you sure? Said Patricia, because we're practicing abstinence until the wedding…

\- And certain my darling… I'll wait for you til' the end of time, if need be.

He approached her and kissed her in front of everybody. Then they left the reception, after saying goodbye to ELeonor, and they went back home. In the car, they were making out until they got home. Then they went to sleep each in their own room, with regrets. But Patricia didn't change her mind, some would say it was s too late, since she had already sinned, but Grandma Martha always said that it was never too late to do the right thing.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding day arrived before Patricia realised. The wedding planner took care of everything. The room was rented and the pastor was going to come to bless their union.

Their friends in Chicago were coming for the ceremony. She had made "peace" with Candy, but she still apprehended a little to see her again for the wedding. The Andrews had a villa in New York, thank God; they will not come to live with them. And even if that wasn't the case, she would've sent them to her house.

Annie of course, came to get her for her bachelorette party. But since she was pregnant, she didn't drink any alcohol… But she had a lot of fun with Candy who was also there. She wasn't the party pooper. She was sincerely happy for her friend and Terry.

Terry went out with his fellow actors and producers and he had fun like crazy on the eve of his wedding. Albert, Anthony and Archie were also part of the group. Everything went on fine, there was no incident.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Patricia still couldn't believe she was about to marry Terry! If they had told her that when she was at school all those years ago, she would've laughed!

Rosemary was the flower girl and Sean was the ring bearer, he was going to hold the rings on a heart-shaped pillow. She was getting ready for the ceremony. Her hair was done and her nails were done. The dress had thin stripes and her breast looked bigger due to her pregnancy, made her look more desirable. Annie was her matron of honour. Candy understood that it would've been a little weird, if Patty had asked her. Patty's parents had arrived for the ceremony with her grandmother. Everything seemed perfect. But in her dreams, it was Alistair she was marrying when she had fallen in love with him in school, she had dreamed of becoming his wife and she would've been without that damn plane accident. Now her life had taken another turn… Terry, her friend, she was going to have his baby, but did she love him? She loved him as a friend…

She was with Annie in the dressing room.

\- Are you all right? Asked Annie.

\- Oh Annie, I'm thinking about Alistair.

\- That's normal honey. But tell yourself that he would've wanted you to be happy.

\- With Terry?

\- Terry was his friend and I'm sure he would've approved of your relationship.

\- I behaved like a slut, he wouldn't have been proud of me…

\- But you stopped…

\- Thanks to Terry…

\- I say one good thing came out of all this… Terry and your baby Alistair.

Patricia smiled in the middle of her tears.

\- Patricia, it's your wedding day. Chase the sadness and replace it with joy. Thing that you'll finally be able to make love to Terry!

\- Annie! She said bursting out laughing with her.

\- I like the dress you chose for me! Usually the bride choses ugly dresses so they would come out the prettiest in white!

\- You wanted an ugly dress?

\- Of course not! Said Annie. Thank you! It's beautiful!

The matron of honour had a beautiful beige dress with thin stripes and the skirt was in organza.

\- You're right Annie, I chase sadness and I replace it with joy! Terry is a wonderful man and he's also so funny! And he excites my intellect as much as Alistair!

\- Technically, you knew him before Alistair, since you were in school together before we arrived…

\- Everything is going to be fine, said Patricia

There was a knock on the door. Her grandmother came in, followed by her mother.

\- Oh Patty, said her mother, you are so beautiful!

\- Thank you mum.

\- And now the tradition. Something old, said her grandmother, here is a cameo with a picture of me when I was younger…

Patricia looked at the beautiful cameo which had a light brown background and woman's bust. She opened it and she looked at her grandmother's picture.

\- But that's me! She said

\- That's me Patty, said her grandmother, you look a lot like me.

\- A lot? We could be twins!

\- Why yes! Said her grandmother Martha smiling

\- Thank you grandma.

\- Something new, said her mother, your father and I bought this for you for your wedding.

She gave her a box with a diamond bracelet.

\- Oh Thank you mum, she said hugging her.

\- Something borrowed, said Annie, here is a tiara in diamond Archie bought me for our wedding.

She put the tiara on her head on top of the beautiful up do she had.

\- Thank you Annie!

\- And finalement something blue. The garter!

\- What? Oh Annie!

\- Come on, lift your skirt!

Laughing she lifted her skirt showing her leg and Annie slipped it on her left thigh

\- Come on, said Annie, you want to be late…

\- Another thing about brides? Asked Patricia

\- Yes, that way people would talk about a wedding they went to and the bride was late! Said Annie

\- Well they'll talk about mine because the bride arrived on time! She said smiling

They got out of the room and they found the children waiting for them in front of the door taking them to the room.

\- Mummy, you're very beautiful, said Sean

\- Thank you Sean, you're very handsome too, you too Rosemary.

\- Thank you auntie Patty! Said Rosemary smiling.

The room was decorated like a forest with white flowers. Patricia had her bouquet of white flowers. The Canon from Pachelbel started and the groom entered at his mother's arm. Then little Rosemary came in with her flower petals throwing them on the way. Her parents were sitting in front and they were smiling and encouraging her. Sean was following her with his heart shaped pillow with the rings. Annie was following Sean… Then it was time for the bride to come in at her father's arm under the wedding march by Wagner. Patricia had a veil in front of her face; she was walking towards Terry like in a dream. He was so handsome in his suit. Her heart was beating hard. She said to herself that it was probably the heat of the moment. She was happy to see him there, waiting for her… Yes, the heat of the moment, her heart wasn't beating since she loved Alistair…

Terry looked at Patricia walking towards him at the arm of his future father-in-law. She was so beautiful in her wedding dress. His heart was beating hard… why? Because he was getting married, that's all… He wasn't in love with her, she was his best friend, they had slept together and she was having his baby… She still loved Alistair! Why was that part of the story bothering him? Because he was in love with her like his mother said? No, he didn't love her; he was her friend, that's all. And for the moment, she was very beautiful in her wedding dress at her father's arm, walking towards him… and his heart was beating but it was probably the heat of the moment, the happy atmosphere of the wedding…

He took his hand when his future father-in-law. The ceremony started. Then it was the time for the vows… Terry started:

\- Patricia, you're my best friend. Today, I give myself to you in marriage and I promise to encourage you and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you when you grieve and support you when you have problems. I promise to love you during the good time and during the bad times, when life is easy and when it's difficult. When our love is simple and when it's complicated. I promise to cherish you and to hold you in great esteem. I give you these things today for the rest of our lives.

And Patricia replied:

\- Terrence, today I'm marrying my friend and the man with whom I'm living with, the one with whom I'm dreaming with, and the one I love. I take you for a spouse from today and I'm going to cherish you. I'm going to look at the road of our lives tomorrow with joy, knowing that we're going to take this walk hand in hand, heart to heart with our son Sean.

When the pastor declared them husband and wife, he said to Terry:

\- You can kiss the bride…

Terry lifted the veil and he leaned to kiss his wife, for the first time! Under the applause of the assembly.

Patricia had the impression to be on a cloud/. She opened the dance floor with Terry under "Ballade pour Adeline". And Patricia was happy, because she knew Terry has specifically chose that music she loved a lot.

\- You like it? He asked

\- I adore it

\- You should adore God

\- All right smarty pants, then I like it a lot…

\- Me too, my dear wife.

\- I feel like I'm dreaming.

 _"_ _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up again!" Candy used to say._

Like the had the same thought at the same time, Terry leaned and kissed her until the end of the song… They were loudly applause after the dance.

Patricia dances with her father;

\- Are you happy my darling?

\- Yes, daddy.

\- That's all I wanted

Terry was dancing with his mother.

\- Are you all right honey?

\- I'm fine mum.

\- I've never seen you so happy… at least you weren't that happy when you married Susanna

\- With Susanna, you know why mum… she wasn't Candy.

\- I don't disagree… but this time, it's not Candy either…

\- Patricia is a childhood friend mum. Susanna was a colleague I never thought about romantically…

\- Ah… you thought about Patricia romantically?

\- Yes… No! You're putting words in my mind!

Eleonor burst out laughing with her son. Have he thought about Patricia romantically before he slept with her? He remembered thinking she was very attractive at the famous reception… oh my God! Was his mother clairvoyant or she was joking?

Then Patty danced with Archie, who still didn't seem convinced by this whole story.

\- Patty, are you sure of what you're doing?

\- And certain…

\- Alistair…?

\- Would be very happy for me…

\- All right, said Archie, but if he makes you suffer, I'll come to get you.

Terry was dancing with Candy.

\- Are you ok? She asked

\- I'm fine

\- Good…

\- Thank you Candy

\- It's your wedding day, I hope you're happy.

\- I'm very happy for the baby…

\- And for Patricia

\- And for Patricia, said Terry

\- Good… repeated Candy

\- Candy, he said, it seems like we weren't destined to be together…

\- I think so too, she said sadly.

\- You're happy with your husband, aren't you?

\- Yes…

\- That's what counts Candy. You're happy…

\- I hope you're going to be happy Terry.

The party went on fine. Patty threw her bouquet, Terry threw the garter after taking it off with his teeth.

\- You know what I feel like doing? He asked

\- Not here, you little vicious, she said laughing

They took lots of pictures too. Patty wanted to remember that day, when she joined her life to Terry's… She had a lot of fun. Candy wished her good luck.

\- I wish you all the happiness in the world

\- You really think so?

\- But of course! She said smiling. You're my best friend; I want you to be happy.

\- Thank you Candy…

Terry and Patty left the party together with their sleeping son. Everybody was wishing them good luck. Once at their apartment, they got Sean ready for bed. He didn't even open his eyes, he was so tired. They went to their room. Patricia's things were transferred in Terry's room.

Terry helped her taker off her dress, with lots of little buttons, instead of a zipper

\- It's a good thing I'm not in a hurry; I would've ripped you dress!

Patricia burst out laughing.

\- You'll have to be more patient, because I'm going to shower firs… and you too, go get ready.

They both went to get ready, when they were ready; they took their time, slowly. Softly, tenderly. They made love all night, they fell asleep, tired satisfied and happy.

A new life was starting for our protagonists, were they ready for the consequences?


	15. Chapter 15

_**An unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 15  
"Life is an eternal round"**_

The newlywed took a few days off for their honeymoon in a secret place so they press and the medias won't bother them. Little Sean stayed with his nanny at the apartment. His parents had wanted to bring him along, but they wanted to spend some time alone, without having to take care of their son. The honeymoon was wonderful for Patty, Terry was really a wonderful husband and lover. Patricia couldn't have wished for a better husband… but when she thought like that, she would become sad all of a sudden, thinking about her dear Alistair. His body still hasn't been recovered yet and it gave her the impression that it was preventing her from giving herself completely to Terry, to give him her whole heart. Terry was lovely, he ordered everything she wanted for breakfast with room service. They were not going to the restaurant to avoid the reporters. With these modern times, everybody had a camera phone and there would be no privacy. So they stayed in their room, wearing their robes, they would get dress only for the pleasure of taking their clothes off while kissing before they make love everywhere in the hotel room.

They called Sean everyday on Skype…

\- How's my big boy? Asked Patty smiling

\- I'm fine, but I miss you mummy and I miss you in school too.

\- I miss you too, honey, but we're coming back in a few days…

\- I know, but it's long a few days without you, I miss you.

\- Be strong champ, said Terry smiling, we're coming back…

\- With lots of gifts for you, said Patty

\- Thank you mummy, thank you daddy!

\- Bye darling, said Patty

\- Bye mummy, bye daddy, come back quick! !

She turned to Terry…

\- Time goes by too fast…

\- You want to stay longer?

\- Yes, but I have to go back to work…

\- And I'm sure my agent is wondering why I'm not returning his phone calls…

\- You can, you know…

\- No, it's our honeymoon, my darling, I'm at your disposition…

Patricia felt her heart melting, she smiled and she approached him to put her lips on his is a fierely kiss…  
But everything comes to an end and after their wonder stay, they went back to New York. Little Sean was so happy to see his parents again. He ran to greet them as soon as they stepped inside the apartment.

\- Mummy! Daddy!

Patty crouched to take the little boy in her arms, and hugged him hard. Then she stood up and Terry took her by the arm. Then she stood up and Terry took him in his arms too.

\- I missed you both! Said the little boy smiling

\- We've missed you too…

\- Did you bring me presents?

\- But of course honey, said Patty, let's go in the bedroom we're going to unpack our bags…

Gina arrived to greet them and she walked with them to the bedroom to help Patty unpack and put the clothes in the closets , which was in fact a whole room inside Terry's bedroom, he had left her a side. She was now officially Mrs. Grandchester and she was going to sleep in Terry's room every day. Like was really full of surprises. As a teen, she never would've imagined she would've end up being Terry's wife!

They had fun, opening the presents, she has some for the whole staff… Gina was happy to see her young mistress married, stable and almost happy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time passed and Patricia was happy with Terry and he took good care of her, they would go together to doctor's appointment, when Terry was available. He would disguise himself but people could still recognize him and they would film him and post it on the internet. Patricia would disguise herself too but she was telling herself it wasn't worth it, because she always end up in the papers and social media.

\- You could do like Kim Kardashian and make a business out of social medias…

\- No, thank you, show myself naked to the whole world? Are you mad?!

Terry burst out laughing good heartedly.

\- We have Lamaze class tonight.

\- All right, I'm going to look for a good disguises, even you won't recognize me!

\- This is just a game for you, isn't it?

\- I'm an actor and if I have the occasion of playing a role in real life, without a producer breathing down my neck, and p**ing me off why not?

\- Watch your language in front of the baby Terry…

\- Excuse me… Excuse-me baby, he said leaning to the belly to kiss it…

\- Stop doing that, Terry! Said Patty.

\- Why? You don't like it? He said a little upset

\- No, I like it too much…

\- Really? He said with a big smile and starting over.

She felt a shiver of excitement going through her and she moan… He started kissing her belly and he was going higher and higher, he was on her breast, he was licking, then her neck, he kissed her everywhere on the body, making her pine for when he will finally going to kiss her and she was waiting for the kiss impatiently… When finally he took her lips, he took he tongue to suck it… they took their clothes off and they made love on the carpet of their bedroom…

Terry disappeared for a while and Patty thought she would go to her Lamaze class alone. But she got a text message from Terry telling her that something came up but he was sending someone to come and pick her up and be her partner. Patricia was not happy. She wanted him to be with her. She went to Sean's room.

\- Where are you going mummy?

\- To my Lamaze class.

\- With daddy?

\- No, daddy had to take care of something…

\- Oh, don't worry mummy, he's going to make up for it…

\- How do you know that expression, honey?

\- Daddy always says that when he's not there when he promises me something…

\- All right… Now you go to bed, I'm come to kiss you when I come back.

\- All right! By mummy!

Patty took her bag, the pillows and the covers and she went downstairs to the limousine.

\- Mrs. Grandchester? Said the driver.

There was a redhead with a beard and dark glasses.

\- My name is Martin ma'am, said the man inside the car

\- Good evening, she said coldly, where is Terry?

\- He's busy with a new project; otherwise he would've been here…

\- I'm sure, said Patty ironically

The ride to the hospital happened in silence. Patty wasn't happy. Martin in the car, was telling stories and he managed to make Patricia smile. They arrived at the hospital and the driver opened the door for them and they got out. Martin took the bags and Patricia guided him to the floor where the room was for the Lamaze class. There were a lot of people. Everybody was looking at them, because everybody knew she was Terrence Grandchester's wife and she was with another man… Probably an assistant, because Terrence probably had other things to do, then taking his wife to her Lamaze class.

The class started and Martin was the perfect partner for Patricia who felt good all of a sudden. She was talking a joking with him… And when after a moment, and a certain movement, the babies started moving; Martin touched the belly and said with love:

\- There's my football player, he said with the British accent

Patricia was startled and she smiled. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised but he kissed her back. The other were surprised… when they stopped…

\- How did you know? Asked Terry

\- There's my soccer player, she repeated with the British accent…

\- I knew that I should've paid more attention!

\- You could've told me! Said Patty

\- And ruined the surprise? Admit it was fun.

\- Yes, she said smiling.

The others realised that it was indeed Terrence and they clapped their hands for his disguise and performance.

When they went back home, Patricia was very excited and she provoque "Martin" and they made love in the limousine… and they continued once they got to their apartment. Sean was asleep, thank God. Patty went to see him before she went to bed… they did it again, on the bed, this time… She was insiatable!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

A few weeks later, Terry got a script for a role. It was for a remake of "Ben-Hur" by Lew Wallace. The lead role… But he read the script and he didn't like it. He went to see Patricia in the bedroom, she was brushing her hair. She saw he had the script in his hands.

\- A new role?

\- Yes…

\- What is it?

\- Ben Hur…

\- Are you serious?

\- Yes…

\- WOW!

\- If you see it like that…

\- What's the matter?

\- They changed the script…

\- How?

\- Well I read the book when I was a teen and I'm not talking about the Charlon Heston's version…

\- There's even a mini series made in 2010…

\- Which was closer to the book, I remember.

\- How is this one?

\- They changed the part in the galley, among other things, it doesn't make much sense… because he's wanted in Jerusalem and he comes back and he's not even a fugitive?

\- He doesn't get adopted by the roman consul?

\- No…

\- I get it… you're going to take it?

\- No, unless they put back the script like it's suppose to be, based on the movie…

\- You could negotiate… if they want you, they know your value, you bring the crowd…

\- I wanted to refuse…

\- You can't! It's Ben Hur, Terry! You can't not take the role, fix the script and take it!

\- Aside from playing the Christ, I really want this role… unless I play the bad guy… even if the script is slightly different because the Hur family adopts Messala…

\- Which makes the situation worse, to do that to his adoptive family…

\- I'll see if I can convince the producer.

\- I'm sure that the smooth talker you are is going to have to trouble… you're the guaranty that they're going to have a "blockbuster"!

\- Thanks for trusting me.

\- You're the best Terry, she said softly

He approached her and kissed her on the lips and then, he went to his officie to work on the script.

Terry and his agent negotiated with the producers and they ended up accepting Terry's script like he wanted, just like the book… the shooting was going to start and Terry had to travel to Morroco,in the desert, there were lots of movie sites over there, for those kind of biblical movies. The scene for the chariot race had to be shot in Rome Italy. Terry was often gone but he would come back to see his family and they would spend the weekend together.

When the movie was over, Terry was glad to be able to spend some time with his wife and his son. He loved touching his wife's belly and feel the baby move. He missed her a lot when they were not together and he started to wonder if he wasn't in love with her a little. They were friends, he desired her like crazy… Should he declare his flame to her? He married her for the baby… didn't he?

Patricia had started her maternity leave, so she was always looking for something to do to keep her days busy, while Terry was at work. She was also asking herself about her feelings for Terry… she felt good with him… her heart was beating loud when she was with him, when she thought about him… Should she tell him?They were married for the baby,,, that baby who should've been Alistait's baby… Alistair,,, why was she thinking about him?

 _"_ _Oh Alistair, my love… I think I'm in love with Terry, I love our baby… but it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore… I will always love you , my sweetheart…"_

She was wondering how to break the news to Terry. During that day, she was happy, she was waiting for Terry to come back home, impatiently to declare her flame…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was talking on the phone with his mother.

\- Are you all right baby?

\- I'm fine…

\- Your movie, you think it's going to be a hit?

\- I hope so, I'm not Charlton Heston…

\- You're a great actor in your kind, Terry… But I'm proud of you, You demanded the changes

\- I didn't play the diva too much?

\- You name attracts crowd Terry, you have to know how to take advantage of it.

\- Now let's pray we have a cracker…

\- Right, Mr. British, you wouldn't want a turkey…

\- A flop? Said Terry smiling

\- How's your wife?

\- Oh mum, she's fine… I can't stop thinking about her.

\- She's your wife…

\- Yes, but… I think I'm in love with her

\- Finally! It took you long enough, said his mother! What about her?

\- Well, I know we're sexually compatible…

\- That's all?

\- I think she likes me too…

\- "Like you?" You're in love with her!

\- And I think, I hope she's in love with me too… I'm going to tell her tonight we get home…

\- It's your movie premiere soon,,, just in time for Oscar race,,,a nd the baby too, I can't wait to see it

\- You want a boy or a girl?

\- A want a child in good health

\- Good answer, said ELeonor smiling, come on, go backhome and tell your wife that you love her

\- I'm going to buy flowers…

\- Res roses…

\- The passion, all right, mum. God bye mum! See you later.

\- See you later baby.

Terry went to the florist to buy a dozen of red roses with a little white teddy bear with a little pillow shaped like a heart on which was written "My wife, I love you more than anything else". He got home and he found the apartment quiet, where was Patricia, he was eager to see her with her belly. She wasn't in the living room, he went to look for her in the bedroom and he heard noises. It was sobbing, muffled sobs…she was sobbing, his wife was crying her eyes out, and He heard her saying:

\- Oh Alistair! I love you so much… how could you abandoned me like that!? Alistair!

Terry's heart was broken into a thousand pieces. He was coming to tell her he loved her and she was crying over her former fiancé?

"Thank God, I didn't make a fool of myself" He said to himself

He went to put the roses and the teddy bear in the closet by the entrance door and went back to his room, He was sure he was going to find her pretending not to be crying, but he was mistaken, once again/ She was still crying. He called her:

\- Patricia? He asked

\- Oh Terry, she said crying

\- What's going on?

\- Alistair…

\- Yes?

\- They found his body…

\- Oh…

Losing someone and not see his body, gave the impression everything wasn't over. Alistair's body had been found, his family will finally be able to move on… Patricia, on the other hand, seemed to be loving him more than every…

\- I'm sorry my darling, said Terry holding her lovingly in his arms, go ahead, crym it's going to be good for you…

Patricia was sobbing stronger on her former fiancée, whose body had now been found, she was crying because she love Terry but she had to finish grieving over Alistair.

Terry was holding the woman he loved in his arms and consoled her, even if he wanted to tell her that Alistair was dead and he was alive… but he had to let her grieve and cry her dear Alistair, whose body has just been found…


	16. Chapter 16

_**An Unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 16  
"A second goodbye"**_

Back in Chicago, a cloud of sadness had fallen on the Andrew family. Getting the news that Alistair's body had been found had renewed the wounds of grief in the family, that was trying to forget or rather leave with it pain. Having a funeral without a body had been a nightmare, but there was still a little hope that it wasn't over… But to have the body present just put an end to that brittle hope. Everybody was sad at the manor. The funerals were arranged as fast as possible to close that painful chapter once and for all. They had sent a message to Patricia and gave her the date.

The latter, ever since she got the news had become like an automaton. She wasn't doing anything; she would just stay in her room and spent her time crying.

Terry had let her grieve. He was trying to consoler her, as well as he could…He would what he had to do in a day, he really didn't want to see her shedding those tears, because it hurt him, it hurt him a lot, because he loved her and she loved Alistair, who was dead! He couldn't help thinking about the time in college when he was in love with Candy and she was still thinking about Anthony… who, in the end had come back from the dead and married her… At least with Alistair, there was no danger of him coming back, because a DNA test had proved that it was indeed his body, because they compared his DNA with his brother's, it was indeed his body. New funerals was supposed to happen and this time, he will be there officially, not in hiding like the first time when the press took advantage to write nonsense on his relationship with Patricia. But now, she was his wife and he wanted to protect her against the medias, because he was sure that a reporter was going to have fun changing his article…

Terry and Patricia went to Chicago together in his private jet. Patricia's belly was showing and Terry didn't like seeing her so upset. When they got to the manor, which was still under the cloud of sadness, it was depressing. The reunion were sad and polite, Terry wanted to be near Patricia, but she stayed near Archibald's and Alistair's parents… Terry felt a little left aside Annie when to stay with him…

\- Thanks Annie, you don't need to do that…

\- I don't want you to feel neglected… I'm also one of the hostesses of this manor. I don't want you to feel good

\- Feel good for funeral?

\- You know what I mean…

\- I'm worried about my wife… the last time she started partying and sleeping around…

\- The last time, you were not there…, and she's having your baby, and you're going to console her…

\- She keeps crying over her dear Alistair whom she loved so much, said Terry dryly

\- Terry, she has to say good bye to Alistair a second time

\- I understand all that, but it looks like she doesn't want me to be there for her!

Annie didn't say anything. She looked at Terry…

\- I'll keep you company, ok?

\- Thanks Annie…

Patricia was with the Cornwell family, who understood her pain.

\- Patricia, said Archie, are you ok with the baby?

\- The baby is fine…

\- How is it with Terry?

\- I… I don't want to think about Terry, I'm thinking about Alistair!

\- Patricia, you're going to have Terry's baby…

\- For the moment, I don't want to think about Terry… we're going to burry Alistair a second time!

\- All right, said Archie who saw that she was upset… he didn't insist…

Patricia in her mind, was feeling so guilty… She was feeling guilty for having a baby with Terry, she felt guilty because she loved Terry, while Alistair was still in her heart… she had to bury him a second time… She was married to Terry, and married to Terry, she was ashamed in front of Alistair , even it was ridiculous, but that's what it was…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and her husband were sad and Anthony was consoling her…

\- It's really over, she said

\- Yes…

\- I had my miracle with you… I wished Patricia also had her miracle…

\- You wish Alistair would come back? Said Anthony, what about Terry?

\- Well Alistair is he first love, said Candy

\- But she's with Terry now, they're going to have a baby together… if Alistair had come back, it would've been a dilemma for poor Patricia…

\- You'd rather he'd be dead? Said Candy surprised

\- No, but if he had come back, he would've found the woman he loves married to another man… I know how hard that is… all I had to do is imagine that I might have found you married to Terry and it rips my heart out…

Candy didn't say anything…She was wishing Alistair had come back so that Terry wouldn't be with Patricia? She was ashamed of her thinking… She saw Terry with Annie and Patricia with Alistair's family… They were not close and she was glad, even if she was ashamed to think that… Terry and Patricia had the right to be happy, didn't they?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

They went to the cemetery where there was a chapel for the funeral service…Terry decided to go sit next to his wife, who didn't protest. She felt good with Terry next to her… with Alistair's family and William…Patricia refused to say any words, since she was now another man's wife and Terry was relieved…

During the little reception at the manor, Annie approached Patricia who was looking out the window in the dining room.

\- Are you ok sweetie?

\- What do you think?

\- This time it's for good…

\- It's not less sad…

\- Why are you neglecting your husband?

\- What?

\- You're neglecting Terry…

\- He complained to you?

\- I have eyes…

\- I wanted to support the Cornwells…

\- I understand, what prevented you from taking Terry with you?

\- Isn't it a little weird? I was almost their daughter in law…?

\- Emphasise on "almost"… You're married now, you have a new man in your life…

Patricia didn't answer…

\- You're feeling guilty? Guessed Annie

\- Well…

\- Their son is dead. You have the right to continue living your life and you've got a wonderful man in Terry…

\- You don't need to tell me that…

\- So what's going on?

\- I love Alistair, I still love him…

\- And you'll always love him, Patricia

\- Terry…

\- Yes…

Annie looked at her friend, she was right!

\- Oh, you're starting to love him?

\- I love Alistair, finding his body brought me back to reality…

\- Reality? You've got a husband… that you're starting to love…

\- No! I love Alistair and I will always love him!

She walked away and Annie let her go… She shook her head… Patty and Terry were in love, she was sure of it, they just couldn't communicate…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The return to Chicago happened in silence and Patricia pretended to be sleeping to avoid talking to Terry. The latter had seen her game and didn't say anything. He wanted to let time to grieve…Once they were back at their apartment in New York, she spent a lot of time with Sean, still avoiding her husband who kept going out anyways…

When the movie "Ben-Hur" premiered Terry went alone, like a big boy. His wife didn't feel like seeing people. Terry was disappointed, but he understood…He wanted her to come with him, he loved that she encourages him in his work, she was the one who encouraged him to make the changes to the movie script … and she encouraged him to take the role… but he understood that she needed a little space… She had taken het maternity leave, so she could rest and cry her eyes out…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The award season had started and the movie "Ben-Hur", like it was predicted, was nominated for lots of them… The day of the Oscar nominations, they were up early in the morning and Patricia had made the ultimate effort to get up early and listen to it… Terry's movie "Ben-Hur" got a lot of nominations like the former one from 1959, 12 in total! Terry got two nominations; for best actor and best screen play. But his other movie "Hamlet" also got some nominations for the actors, the decoration, costumes… In fact Terry was also nominated and his mother Eleonor Baker too. They were screaming of joy, both of them and they were jumping of joy and they were dancing.

\- Congratulations Terry! She said kissing him on the mouth.

Terry who missed his wife and was craving her kisses, kissed her back with passion, he couldn't stop but when he wanted to take her clothes off… she got stiff and he stopped… She was happy for her husband, but she wasn't ready …

\- I'm sorry Terry, she said sadly

\- It's ok, said Terry leaving the room

Patricia had tears in her eyes… If Terry goes elsewhere, it will be her fault! She went to the room they preparing for the baby to cry alone.

Terry who went for a walk in the park was trying to calm himself down… Ever since Patricia was grieving Alistair for the second time, whom she loved so much… He had to be patient with her, very patient… the last time, she was partying all night and he put a stop to that, in a kind of weird way… Everything that had happened with the biggest chance, he wanted to saver her from a gang bang and he found himself in bed with her… And she got pregnant, well there was a reason for everything… He had lost Candy, he had lost Susanna and he had met Patricia by chance, his friend and a member of his group of friends, whom he knew before the others, because they were in school together before they met the others… and a friendship, that friendship he had for her had become a feeling of love a very strong love, that he was now feeling for his wife! When they were younger, he never would've thought that he would be Patricia's husband one day and that he would love her so much… Alistair, he had been one of his best friend, he never fought with him like with his brother, but knew he had a thing for Candy too…

He remembered a conversation between the Cornwell brothers when they were in Scotland. It was after another fight with the dandy… Alistair was talking to his brother…

 _\- When are you going to stop those fights bro?_

 _\- The son of a duke gets on my nerves!_

 _\- You mean the attention Candy is giving him is getting on your nerves…_

 _\- You've noticed?_

 _\- It's so obvious, it's not even funny!_

 _\- First there was Anthony, he was our brother and it didn't bother me…_

 _\- But to see her with Terry…_

 _\- Don't tell me it's not doing anything to you…!_

 _\- I look, but I don't touch and I don't show it…_

 _\- You've always been the wisest of us two…_

 _\- "when you don't have what you love_

 _\- … you have to love what you have…"It's a good thing our ladies get along well…_

 _\- I didn't say I didn't love Patty…_

 _\- You're right, I love Annie… but if I had a chance with Candy…_

 _\- Stop dreaming bro! Come back on earth and leave Terry alone!_

Terry knew there was a reason he liked Alistair! He had walked away… he had saved Candy from Neil Reagan and his buddies who wanted to abuse her… And William like her too, so Candy had lots of choices in her adoptive family… but her flower boy had come back from the dead and she was with him now and he had married Susanna, he had done his duty.  
Destiny and its whims…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Time passed and it was the famous Oscar night… Terry had send invitations to Patricia's parents, without forgetting her grandma Martha. Terry had also sent invitations for the whole gang, at least to his friends… Neil and Eliza were not part of it… Patricia was in a good mood, she talked to him…

\- It's free, isn't it, Terry?

\- So what?

\- Well, you could send them some…

\- They're mean…

\- You don't pay evil with evil Terry… we want good karma on our side, don't we?

\- All right, he finally said, since you're asking me…

That's how Neil and Eliza got invitations for the Oscar night and for the parties afterwards…

\- Thank you Terry, said Patricia smiling

\- You're nice Patricia, after the way Eliza treated you…

Patricia smiled. For Oscar night, she wanted to be there for her husband and celebrate with him in case he won or console him if he loses. Annie was right, Alistair was dead and Terry was alive and he needed her for this ceremony, so she was going to be there for him…

So they went to Los Angeles with little Sean who didn't want to miss his daddy's special night. They took a hotel room. They got ready for the evening which in fact started around 5 pm Los Angeles time…

Patricia with her big belly, was wearing a dark green dress from a big designer which didn't show her belly too much. They got out of the limousine in front of all the reporters photographers and television cameras. On the red carpet, Terry answered a few questions on his movie and on his expectations for the evening. Patricia and Sean were next to him. Terry was happy that his wife was there to support him for his special night… They got inside and they went to their seats. Terry and his family were sitting in the front row…

Terry's friend has places a little higher, but not too far, Terry was able to get places not too far from the scene, so they could see the show closer. Patricia's parents and her grandma were also there. They all greeted them warmly.

\- Thank you for coming, said Terry smiling

\- Terry! Said Annie jumping to his neck, congratulations! We should thank you for this incredible opportunity! I've never seen so many celebrities in my life in one day!

\- Congratulations Terry, said Archie sincerely

\- Terry, said Candy smiling, congratulations! You version of the movie is now my favourite!

\- Thank you Annie, Archie, Candy…

\- My greatest congratulations, said Anthony smiling and shaking his hand warmly.

\- Hello everybody! Said Patricia smiling

\- You're not too tired? Asked Candy

\- I'm fine, I couldn't miss my husband's big night, said Patricia smiling

\- Sean! Said Candy smiling

\- Where's Rosemary? He asked Candy

\- Well she stayed in Chicago…

\- I wanted to see her…

\- Her too, but the evening is going to start ad then you'll probably be sleepy, explain Candy

\- And I wouldn't be able to play with her… all right, said Sean

Neil and Eliza approached Terry.

\- Thank you Terry! Said Eliza hugging him.

\- Yes and congratulations, said Neil shaking his hand.

Patricia said hello to her parents and her grandmother. They were all very well dressed.

\- Patty, said her grandmother, you're sure you're fine with the baby?

\- I'm fine grandma, if he decides to come, well Terry is here with me and everything it going to be fine…

\- All right, said her mother kissing her, don't push it.

\- All right mum.

\- Terrence, said his father in law, congratulations and good luck!

\- Yes, good luck, said Patty's mother and grandmother.

\- Thank you ,said Terry, thank you all for coming! And have fun!... Let's go back to our places Patty, Sean…

\- See you later guys, said Patty following her husband and Sean…

When they got to their place, they found Eleonor Baker in all her splendour, who came to support her son and who was nominated herself... She was wearing a beautiful red designer dress which looked very beautiful on her.

\- Oh, there you are! She said kissing them

\- Hi mum, said Terry

\- Patricia, how's Junior?

\- He's fine mum, said Patty

\- My little Sean, she said carrying him to kiss his cheek

\- You're very beautiful grandma, said Sean

\- Thank you darling! She said hugging him.

The ceremony started and like every Oscar nights, it lasted for a very long time… Terry was able to see his movie win a lot of Oscars… He was ecstatic, he said to himself if he didn't win… No, he wanted the best actor's Oscar more than anything!

The Oscar for best screen play was at towards the end and he finally went on stage with his team who had worked on the script with him… He kissed his wife before going on stage. When it was his turn to talk with co-winner, he said:

\- I like to thank God without whom none of this would be possible. And I thank my wife Patricia who encouraged me to work on the script so I could made it what it became,,,

Patricia smiled. Terry continued his speech and he finished it and the audience was clapping. He went back to his place, with the little golden statue and gave it to Patricia.

\- Can I touch an Oscar?

\- Yes! Hi Oscar! Said Patty laughing,look Sean!

\- Can I play with it daddy? Asked Sean

\- No, it's not a toy, said his grandmother, mine is in a glass closet and nobody touches it…

Then it was the time for best actress, Eleonor Baker, who had already won, managed to beat her fellow actressed and won! Se kissed Terry, Patricia and Sean…

\- Thank you do much! It's a great honour to be on this stage even if it's even better the second time!

(The audience laughs)

\- This role was very important for me, it gave me the opportunity to work with my very talented son and working with him everyday was a treat! I love you baby!

She was talking of course about the fact that she had rejected Terry and this role allowed them to relive it in a way. Of course the public didn't know that, but Terry and his wife knew.

Eleonor continue her speech,thank her crew, producers her agent, her son, her family… She also talked to her fellow co-actresses:

\- I was very honoured to have been in the same category as these talented actresses! You can do it girls, just persevere!

The audience clapped hard and Eleonor left the scene with her little golden statue.

Then the came Terry's most awaited moment, the Oscar for best actor… Everybody held their breath… the present was the best actress winner from the year before, Lynda Maire who was blond and who was wearing a pink fushcia dress which looked like a second skin on her…

\- The nominees for best actor in a lead role are: Victor Alexis for "The trials of life". Terrence Grandchester for "Hamlet", Jarvis Mac for "The big blow", Terrence Grandchester for "Ben Hur" and Leo Zane for "The moringa tree".

Every time she would say the title of the movie, they would show a shot of it with the actor's performance. When she finished she said:

\- And the Oscar goes to…

She opened the envelope, read it to announce:

\- Terrence Grandchester for "Ben-Hur".

Terry turned to his wife first and kissed her on the lips before he stood up. He kissed his mum and his son on the cheek and went on stage for the second time… the audience was clapping hard… he went on stage, took his Oscar, kissed the actress on the cheek smiling. When the applause stopped… He was the first actor to have a double nomination for best actor in the same category!

\- Thank you! I would like to thank my lord and saviour Jesus Christ without whom, none of this would've been possible. I would like to thank my mother for giving me the actor's genes, my son who brings me joy every day… Robert Hathaway for thinking about me for this great role…

He thank a bunch of other people, his team, the other actors and in the end he said:

\- And finally and not the least, I would like to thank my wife, my darling Patricia who encourage me to accept this very big role without whom, I wouldn't be on this stand at this moment… Thank you, my darling, said Terry smiling. I love you with all my heart… This is for you! He raised his Oscar…

He had said that with so much love. Everybody had felt his love for his wife… Patricia couldn't believe her ears1 Terry was really a very good actor, he definitely deserve that Oscar he's just won't! She was smiling because she knew all the cameras were on her and the whole world was looking at her… She was clapping her hands with everybody… "Ben Hur" also won best picture… Terry went back on stage for the third time with the whole team this time… The ceremony was over.

All the actors, producers, guests, everybody went their way to go to different parties… Terry gave an interview before leaving with his friends for the party his mother was giving for the occasion…A lot of celebrities also went there… Terry spent a lot of time with his movie crew and the actors, but he would go also spend some time with his friends and fans… Sean was very sleepy and they send him to the hotel which had a baby sitting service.

Candy had watched the scene like in a dream. Terry in love with Patricia! Life was full of surprises… She had loved Terry and she will always love him, but their lives had taken different paths. Now, he was in love with Patricia, he had just said it in front of the whole world… Patricia, she had to convince her of the sincerity of Terry's feelings. They had the right to be happy… Anthony was right… Alistair was gone and life goes on… A very curious combination of factors had reunited Terry and Patricia; they were now building a family… She loved them both and she wanted them to be happy and she was going to help them the best way she could. Patricia was her best friend and Terry too… so when she saw Patricia walk towards the washroom, she stood up to follow her.

\- Patty! Wait for me!

\- Are you having fun Candy?

\- Yes, thank you of inviting us and all these presents

\- We received baskets of gifts that came with the nominations… it's just wonderful! That's probably why the loser never cry in public!

The two friends burst out laughing. The music was lower in the washroom compare to the room where the party was… the two friends continued talking…

\- Patty?

\- Yes?

\- Terry said in front of the whole world that he loved you…

\- He's a very good actor, said Patty

Candy was right, she needed to convince her.

\- You don't believe him?

\- Terry doesn't love me Candy, he loves you. So stop making fun of me!

\- I'm not making fun of you, Patty, and I'm telling you that I know Terry, he loves you Patricia. He wasn't acting…

\- He can't love me! He married me for the baby only… he's in love with you.

\- Terry and I, it's ancient history, Patty… I'm happy with Anthony… you have a new chance at happiness, don't let it pass…

\- Alistair, I love Alistair…

Candy looked at her with fondness, she understood… Patty felt guilty!

\- Patricia, if you love Terry, it doesn't me you don't love Alistair anymore…

Patricia didn't say anything.

\- Alistair is dead, Terry is alive…If you love him, tell him and live happy… Alistair would want you to be happy.

\- With Terry?

\- If he makes you happy, why not?

\- It's not going to bother you?

\- No… I'm happily married. I've turned my page with Terry… He needs to be loved and you can give him that love… you're going to have a baby together…

\- Ever since they found Alistair's body and the funeral, I've pushed him away…

\- Survival's guilt? Alistair would want you to be happy, he loved you…

\- Terry wanted to be there for me and I pushed him away… I'm surprised to see he's still here… it's probably for the baby…

\- I'm sure he loves your baby, but the man that was on stage tonight accepting an Oscar, for best actor, was in love with you! And believe me, I know Terry and I know when he's sincere… He's still there, because he knew you had to get over your grief… He gave you some space, he's patient, he loves you.

\- Oh Candy, said Patty, who's heart was beating hard…

She hugged her friend. Candy was happy for her and Terry. She didn't feel guilty anymore. Candy had just freed her for a weigh!

\- Thank you Candy, thank you for you too

\- You felt guilty for me too, didn't you? Don't be anymore. Be happy with Terry and make him happy.

\- Thank you for everything Candy. I 'm sorry if I hurt you…

\- Forgive me for my little picks… I love you Patty!

\- I love you Candy!

They laughed together. The other people present were looking at them funny. Patty let go of Candy and went to one of the empty washroom and Candy took another. Candy got out and se waited for Patty to come out too… she got ready when she saw she was talking a long time…

\- Are you ok Patty? She asked

\- Euh I got a pink thingy in my underwear, Candy

\- That's you mucus top! Said Candy, Junior is on the way…

\- But not right away, right

\- Well, are you having contractions?

\- How are the contractions?

\- Like the period pain…

\- Oh… lightly

\- Let's go tell Terry…

\- It's his celebration night for his movie…

\- And he's going to celebrate with Junior! Said Candy smiling

\- But…

\- Patricia, the baby and you pass before his movie, believe me! Let's go!  
There were a lot of people at the reception, full of actors, but as an actor's wife, Patricia was used to seeing some and she was not impressed.

Neil and Eliza took advantage to the fullest, they had quickies in the washrooms… Patricia's parents and her grandmother were also looking at the celebrities with fascination. They were walking aroung taking selfies with them.

Anthony, Archie and Annie were looking at the celebrities very closely and copared their images from real life and from the movies or television. They were also asking for autographs and taking selfies with them…

There was a big table, which was full of food and drinks at their disposition and they would come and go.

There were also presents on the table for the guests. The music was loud… the two friends sat down

\- You're going to tell Terry? Asked Candy

\- All right, said Patty, where is he?

\- Terry? Asked Annie who was sitting at the table, he's over there with the reporters, do you need him?

\- Yes, said Patty.

\- I can go and get him for you, offered Annie

Patty looked at Candy who nodded with her head.

\- No, I'll go, said Patty.

She stood up and she walked to where her husband was with other actors, producers… He smiled when he saw her.

\- Honey? He asked, are you all right Patty?

The way he pronounced her short name by pronouncing the "T" and not "D" like the Americans do, she loved that a lot… Her heart got filled with love for him again… Talking to Candy who made her understand that she wasn't betraying Alistair in anyway by loving Terry…

Terry walked towards her to meet her half way.

\- I think I just lost my mucus top…

\- Oh… oh! We have to go to the hospital!

\- Looks like our baby is going to be born in Los Angeles…

\- On Oscar night! This evening is not done getting better! Let's go to the hospital!

\- It's not too early?

\- Better too early than too late!

\- The contractions are still weak…

\- The hospital can give you something to speed the process…

\- I don't want drugs… I was a natural accelant…

Terry looked at her. He knew what she was talking about… and he smiled. Finally? How long has it been? He turned to his group:

\- I have to go guys, my wife needs me, see you later.

\- Bye Terry! Said his group

They walked together to their table where their friends and family were.

\- Is everything all right? Asked Candy

\- Yes, said Patty, I'm tired and Terry is taking me back to the hotel

\- You guys stay, eat, drink and have fun as much as you want! Said Terry before he left with his wife.

\- Have fun! Said Candy smiling.

\- Bye! Said Annie.

The Grandchester couple left the party discreetly to go back to the hotel where they had a suite. When they passed near his mother, Terry told her they were leaving.

\- Already?

\- Yes, Patty is tired…

\- Of course sweetie, said Eleonor

\- Can you let my parents and my grandmother know?

\- Of course. Have fun!

\- Mum, we're going to bed…

\- After you won an Oscar? You're putting me on! You way too happy to sleep, baby! Have fun!

Patty and Terry looked at each other smiling. They continued their way. They went back to the hotel and they passed by the babysitting service to make sure Sean was fine. They left him there, because they were going to go to the hospital later in the morning. They left a message so that Eleonor would come and pick him up the next day. Then they wen to their suite.

\- You're sure the baby will be fine? Asked Terry

\- Terry, it's even recommended by some doctors to accelerate the labour… and your mother is right, I'm way too happy for your Oscar, your Oscars… congratulations!

\- Thank you and I'm very happy too… I've missed you my darling, he said taking her lips/

She kissed him back… they were going to talk later, for the moment, they had a baby that needed to be born and they were getting it on to accelerate the contractions, the sperm being a natural accelerant for the contractions…


	17. Chapter 17

_**An Unexpected feeling**_

 _ **Chapter 17  
"The end of a thing is better than its beginning"**_

Patricia had forgotten how good it was to make love with her husband… Oh my God, she loved him so much! He was so loving,so tender… Was candy wright? Was Terry really in love with her? WHydidnt he tell her? Why say it in front o f the whole world? He probably wanted to make a spectacle of himself and look good, to show the whole world that he was perfect! It was a performance, for the whole world! Terry wasn't in love with her! Why was she thinking bout that at that moment? She had to take advantage of her husband before thecontractions get too strong… They fell asleep, fully satisfied of one another… until the contractions got stronger and woke up Patricia…

\- Terry…

\- Yes, you want some more my darling? He asked with a sleepy voice?

\- No, silly, the contractions got stronger…

\- So what?

\- So we have to go to the hospital…

\- What? He said like he just realised what she had just said

\- I'm going to go get ready, said Patricia going to the bathroom

\- Are you sure you're fine?

\- And certain! She said smiling

She got in the bathroom walking slowly,,, she got out ten minutes later and Terry replaced her and got out five minutes later… Patty had her bag ready to go…

\- You were prepared? Asked Terry

\- Yes, life is unpredictable…

\- You're perfect, he said smiling at her, let's go.

He took the bag she had prepared and she took he rpurse and they left the suite to go to the hospital. Once in the hospital, he was taken in charge by the nurses and she had a private room… she changed and Terry took wearing the protection gowns for the birth. When she was install, she took her cellphone to call Candy and Annie…

\- Patty? Said Candy, you're still there?

\- I'm still here, said Patty

\- What were you doing all night?

\- Screwing?

\- You're kidding! Said Candy burst out laughing

\- Do I look like I'm kidding? Said Patty

\- That was must accelerate the labour...

\- That was the point…

\- Oh… was it good?

\- What do you think?

\- All right...ok, we're on our way, here's Annie

\- Hello sweetie? Are you all right?

\- For the moment, I can take it

\- You're not there yet, I can assure you that it becomes unbearable!

\- Annie, stop scaring me…

\- You'll see soon enough… We're on our way. How's Terry?

\- He;s fine, he;s dozing off on the armchair

\- What? Wake up up!

\- But we haven't stlept all night! We were screwing

\- Too much information! So what? You're going to do all the labour work alone? Wake your husband up!

\- All right. I'm waiting for you!

Patricia hug up and woke Terry up.

\- Hey Juda Ben-Hur, wake up!

\- What? Is it time? Said Terry startled

\- No, but you're not sleeping while I;m awake, either we both sleep or we both don't! We both spent thenight making each other feel good…

Terry smiled. Her friends had probably told her to wake him up… it wasn't a problem, he was going to stay awayke waiting for the baby to come…

\- I'm going ot call my mother, he said taking his cellphone

\- All right, my parents

\- Hello mum1 Said Terry, you're still asleep?

\- Terry I just closed my eyes! What's wrong

\- We're at the hospital…

\- What? She said all alert,which hospital?

\- Mount Sinai Hospital…

\- I'm on my way!

\- Can you pick up my inlaws on your way?

\- All right!

Patricia called her grandmother

\- I'm at the hospital, grandma

\- Patricia! Since last night?

\- No, since this morning, we just got here…

\- You celebrated too much last night and it accelerated the labour!

\- Grandma! Said Patricia

\- That would be a "yes" ! I'm taking your parents and I'm coming

\- Eleonor Baker is coming to pick you up and bring you here

\- So see you soon, my darling…

The doctor arrived to examine Patricia. He had access to her file in New York by computer.

\- You're at 5 cm, you dilatation is going fine… did you make love before you came? He asked just like that.

\- Yes, said Patricia blushing

\- That's very good, it accelerates the contractions, you wouldn't want your labour to last too long would you?

\- Of course not…

\- Everything is going fine, he said looking at the labour progress on the machines Patty was hooked up to, anyway I'm happy to have the best actor Oscar winner the next day of his win… I loved the move by the way, you're as good as Charlton Heston!

\- You're making me too much honor doctor, said a modest Terry, but thank you very much. I took the role thank s to my wife…

\- Yes, you mentioned that in your speech…

\- I didn't want to take the role, I didn't agree with the changes they had made… Patricia told m e to see if I could rearrange it before I say yes… and it helps to be a popular actor, I was able to convince them and I took the role.

\- So we owe this new beautiful version to you? Said the doctor looking at Patricia who was having a contraction.  
She just smiled… the doctor continued talking to Terry.

\- Can you tell me what they wanted to do with the changes?

\- Well the got rid of the whole Rome episode…

\- How? What was supposed to happen to him during the attack on the galley?

\- He was supposed to wash ashore in Israel or somewhere and go back to Jesusalem.

\- Where they were looking for him? It doesn't make much sense; it's when he came back as a Roman citizen that Messala was intimidated…I understand your unwilling ness,it would've been a fiasco!

Terry burst out laughing… he looked a Patricia and he took her hand which she held strong.

\- It's going to be fine honey, he said…

When the contraction passed, he kissed her on the lips… The doctor looked at them smiling

\- I see that you're in good hands with your husband. I'll come back to see you later…

And he got out of the room.

\- I'd like to share your pain.

\- I don't think so Terry, said Patty

\- Well God did say "and in pain you will give birth."

\- And we know that God always keep his word…

He kissed her again. Their friends and family arrived and they found them in that position.

\- Last night's euphoria is not over yet? Asked Eleonor

\- Let them enjoy before it gets painful, said grandma Martha.

\- Yes,said Annie,let them take advantage.

\- Oh stop scaring you her! Said Candy nicely, can I examine you , Patty?

\- Of course Candy,said Patty smiling

Candy examined her while she was continued talking to the others.

\- So Terry, said Anthony, you were busy after you left the party with your beloved.

\- What do you mean? Asked Terry innocently

\- That we've all had children and we know what to do to accelerate things! Said the dandy

Terry burst out laughing with everybody and Patricia was bright as red, again!

\- Terry, you should've brought your Oscar, we wanted to see it, said Archie

\- It's in my bag, said Patricia

\- What? Said Archie

\- Well Terry gave it to me… so I put it in my bag…

Terry went to get the bag and opened it to get the little golden statue out… he gave it to Archie…

\- It's heavier than I thought, he said smiling

\- That's what everybody says, and that what I thought when I won mine, said Eleonor…

\- Right! Said Archie, we have the great Eleonor Baker, the academy award winner here with us!

He was fascinated…

\- Mother and son academy award winners! Said Anthony, congratulations!

\- Maybe the next generation is going to follow into your footsteps, said Candy smiling.

\- Three generations of actors! Said Annie smiling, that's wonderful!

\- Congratulations Terry, said Anthony and also for Hamlet... the prince of Denmark…

\- Then you played the prince of Hur, which one you like best? Asked Annie

\- Well the princeof Hur was a different role,and it allowed me to travel on a lot of different sites for shooting… I like both roles, Shakespeare will always be my first love… But playing Ben-Hur was a unique experience!

\- You must be even richer, said the dandy, with the money from Hamlet and Ben Hur, you'll be safe for life if you invest your money wisely…

\- You've got any tips for a good investment, Archie?

\- Our company has the best investors and the best financial advisers, you know…

Archie looked at Patty and he said:

\- By the way Patty, Alistair left you something…

\- Really? Said Patty distracted

\- Yes, a nice little chunk of money…

\- Oh, I don't need money Archie.

\- The abundance of goods doesn't hurt, said Archie smiling, think about it.

\- For the moment, I really don't want to think about it, you know… I'm just having a baby! She said louder

\- I'm sorry sweetie, we'll talk about it later… it's inappropriate…

\- You're not the only one to say inappropriate things, Archie…

Patty's parents and her grandmother arrived and they got in the room which was now full. But Pattywas starting to get irritated… Terry was looking at her,he approached the bed…

\- Are you ok my darling? He asked

\- I'm having a baby! How do you think I am?!

Terry looked at the machines hooked to his wife. There was one measuring the intensity of the contractions, she was having one…

\- Breathe honey, said Terry, breathe! And was doing the gesture with his mouth blowing.  
Patricia was sulking, but the Lamaze classes were the last thing on her min and she didn't want to think about it…

\- Patty, said Annie, you go ahead I swear you'll feel a little relieved…

\- A little…

\- It's better than nothing, said Candy, blow Patty…

\- It's going to be fine, my darling, said her grandmother

\- Thank you grandma, thank you for being here, mom… dad

\- That's normal, said her mother smiling

\- I'm going to go sit in the hallway, said her father kissing her on the forehead

\- All right daddy…

\- I'll go with your father

\- I'm going to go in the hallway too, said her grandmother, I won't be far my darling… if you need me, you yell, I'll come running!

Patricia tried to laugh despite a contraction she was having…

Annie and Annie were doing like Terry and they started blowing to encourage the future mummy…Patricia was trying to blow and she felt a little relieved… She stopped when the contraction stopped and she a little painless moment.

\- Thanks girls, said Terry smiling

And he turned to Patricia…

\- Are you feeling better my darling? He asked

\- For a few seconds, she said dryly

\- You want something? Cold water? Ice chips? Asked Terry

\- No, she said coldly

They continued like that until the contraction were every three minutes… Patricia was so irritating, Terry couldn't take it anymore…

\- Are finally going to tell me what I did?

\- While I'm giving birth? She asked.

\- Let's just put all the cards on the table, you want everything to go fine, right?

\- I hate you Terry!

He was a little surprised, then he said to himself it was probably the pain…

\- You got me in this situation!

\- It takes two to tango, said Terry

\- You had your pleasure and you didn't care about me! You still don't care about me!

\- I care about you and you know it!

\- How would I know it? She spat

\- I dedicated my Oscar to you, I gave it to you…

Patricia closed her eyes, she was blowing to relieve herself… when the contraction was over…

\- You're talking about the declaration you did in front of the whole world? That was for me?

\- Of course? Who did you think I was talking about? He asked surprised

\- I thought you would've made you declaration in private… I wish I was alone when I heard it… I didn't know if you were serious or if you were making a show… to make you look good…

\- Oh my God, Patricia! I was sincere!

\- You should've told me in private!

\- I wanted to do it…

\- Really ? Why didn't you do it?

\- It was the day you got the news that Alistair's body was found…

\- Oh…

She made a grimace and she started blowing, for a moment… When the contraction passed…

\- Do you want an epidural? Asked Terry

\- No, it has consequences in the future, I might suffer back pain…

\- You always think too much, my darling, but you're right…

\- Terry…

\- Yes…

\- I also wanted to talk to you that evening, when I got the news that upset everything…

\- What do you mean?

A contraction arrived and she squeezed Terry's hand…

\- I wanted to tell you that… I… love …you, she said between two blowing…

Terry looked at her surprised, his heart was filling up with love and joy.

\- I beg your pardon, said Terry a little stunned

\- You've heard me… Richard!

\- My Adeline, come again…, said Terry imperturbable.

Another contraction, a strong one had started… Patricia had to make the ultimate effort.

\- I LOVE…YOU! She yelled.

Terry smiled and the others had remained silent, listening to them, they started laughing. The doctor arrived, followed by a nurse… the doctor examined her.

\- You're completely dilated Mrs. Grandchester, are you ready to push?

\- I…don't know, she said breathless

She took Terry's hand who was looking at her. He kissed her on the lips.

\- You can do it, my darling, I love you… let's do this…

Patricia pushed, once, she screamed, squeezed her husband's hand and pushed for a second time and finally she did it, the third time by screaming loud… the cry of a big baby was heard and their friends clapped their hands and screamed of joy!

\- It's a boy! Said Terry moved, oh, he's perfect!

He cut the umbilical cord. The doctor took care of Patricia… The nurse took the baby to clean him up and put him a diaper. She put a brassiere on him, she wrapped him on a flannel sheet and he gave him to his mother…

\- Let me introduce you to your don, said the nurse

\- Hello you! Said Patty smiling, look at those cheeks! And those beautiful brown hair!

Terry approached her…

\- Look daddy, look at this little wonder! She said smiling with tears o joy in her eyes

\- Hello you! Said Terry taking the baby

Candy went to tell Patty's parents and grandmother who were in the waiting room.

\- It's a boy! Said Candy

\- Whoa! Said the grandmother happy

\- Let's go see our grandson, said her mother

\- Let's go, said Mr. O'Brien

The parents went to the room to see their grandson.

\- Oh Patricia! Said her mother smiling, he's so beautiful!

Terry approached them and gave the baby to grandma Martha. She knew she was very close to Patty, more than her parents… The old woman was crying of joy, her great grandson!

\- Now I can die in peace, I saw the next generation…

\- Shut up grandma, said Patty, I still need you!

\- How are you going to name him ? Asked Mrs. O'Brien

Terry approached the grandmother who was carrying the baby.

\- Thank you for this little wonder! He told Patricia, Sean is going to be hapy to have a little brother… right Alistair?

Patricia was surprised, she opened her big eyes.

\- Oh, said Mrs. O'Brien.

\- Terry, he's your son… you don't have to, tried Patricia

\- Yes, he was my friend too… and you were calling him that from the start… let's honour our friend…

\- Alistair Richard Grandchester…, said Patty smiling

\- Richard? Said Terry smiling, my father is going to be happy, Adeline…

Patricia smiled, just when she thought she couldn't love him more… Terry approached her and Patricia pulled him towards her and kissed him on the lips.

\- Thank you Terry, I love you, she said

\- You're very welcome, my darling, I love you, he replied

\- Thank you Patricia, thank you terry, said Archie moved to tears.

\- Yes, said William, who was talking for the first time, thank you very much.

Candy and Annie went to kiss Patricia to congratulate her.

\- Welcome to the mommy's club! said Annie smiling

\- And it's not over, now it's the sleepless night…

\- I'm sure Terry is going to hire a nanny, said Candy smiling

\- I eager to spend time with my baby, said Patty smiling

\- Let's let the new mommy rest a little, said Williem

\- Yes,let's let them rest, said Candy to the others, let's gon and have lunch…

\- Yes, we've been here for hours, said Archie

He went to kiss Patricia.

\- Congratulations sweetie and thank you again for the name!

\- Thank you Archie, she said moved

\- Yes, said William, thank you for the name and congratulations Patricia

\- Yes, Patricia, said Anthony, that's a beautiful baby, congratulations and thank you for the name!

\- Thank you and you're welcome!

Their friends got out of the room to go and have lunch and shop for baby present. Patricia's parents got out to go baby shopping…

\- We'll come back tonight, all right? Said Patty's mom

\- All right, said Terry, we're going to rest

\- Yes said Eleonor winking at him, after the night you had…

\- See you later mum, said Terry, go see Sean and bring him so he could see his little brother.

\- Poor sweetie, he must think we've abandoned him! But I went to see him to explain to him that mummy was going to have the baby… he 's crazed with joy

\- I can't way to see him!

\- I'm going to take him to buy something for the baby… see you later!

Patricia was already asleep. A nurse arrived to examined her and change her. Terry put the baby in the litte hospital crib next to his mummy. When the nurse left, he went to lie down on the bed with his wife and they both fell asleep. The nurse took the baby to take him to the nursery and she was going to feed him while mummy and daddy were sleeping…

Their families and friends came back the arms full of presents and they celebrated the birth of the baby in joy and love…  
Eleonor had come back with little Sean who was eager to see his little brother!

\- He's so tiny! Said Sean smiling

\- But he's going to grow up fast to play with you!

\- I can't wait to to play with my little brother, thank you mummy, thank you daddy for my little brother! I bought him a red truck, a fire truck,… it makes noise!

\- For the moment, the baby only thinks about sleeping to grow up

\- All right , said Sean

\- Thank you Sean, for the present, said Patricia, come and see the baby.

\- What's his name? Alistair?

Patricia looked at him surprised…

\- How do you know that?

\- You always said that name when you talked to him when he was still in your belly, Sean explained

\- Oh, said Patty smiling, yes, his name is Alistair.

Patricia was carrying the baby and Trry put Sean next to his mummy. He kissed Alistair on the forehead.

\- Hello Alistair,I'm Sean, I'm your big brother! And I can't wait for you to grow up to play with you! I love you little brother!  
Everybody was moved and smiling to the beautiful scene. A lot pictures were taken to commemorate that day… Reporters had also come to tape and let the world know that the Oscar winner for best actor, had just won another little guy, he had a double Oscar and a new son.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and his family went back to New York and their friend went back to Chicago.  
Eleonor had called the duke who had seen the news on television and he took the plane to see his grandson. He could've come to the Oscars, but he had other engagements.

Eleonor did a baby shower for the baby and their Chicago friends, The duke of course, had opened a trust fund for his new grandson.

\- He doesn't need all that money dad!

\- I know but, I'm still giving it to him… abundance of goods doesn't harm…

\- It's useless arguing with him, said Eleonor smiling.

Patricia's father was able to do business with the duke; he didn't have the opportunity to come to the wedding.

Patricia stopped working to raise her children. She wanted to take advantage of their early years. Her parents had sent her to boarding school and she never really knew a family life with her parents, Her grandmother would often come to see her in boarding school… that's why she got so close to her. So she wasn't going to do the same thing to her children… She was raising the children and when she could she would go with Terry on his movie sets around the world… She would also go see her friends in Chicago and little Sean didn't forget about Rosemary, they would ofter talk on the phone. Archie's attitude towards Terry had changed after the birth of the baby to whom Terry had given his brother's name; Alistair. The baby had brought peace; he was a real angel of peace.

Sean was happy to have a little brother who looked a lot like him. He would come to play with him and would talk to him like he understood what he was saying…

Patricia and Terry were looking at them smiling…

\- Honey?

\- Yes my love, said Patricia

\- You said you loved me, why did you reject me?

\- Because I felt guilty… I'm sorry

\- I understand, Apology accepted.

\- And when you did your declaration at the Oscars, I didn't know what to think… I thought you were acting… after all, you're an actor…

\- I wouldn't have act like that Patty...

\- Candy is the one who told me you were sincere

\- Really?

\- Yes, she knows you more than anybody else, she recognised your sincerity…

\- Well, my darling, you're learning to know me and soon you'll know me better than anybody else… the woman of my life and the mother of my children.., I love you!

\- I love you my love… My God, if they had told me that a few years ago… life is really full of surprises!

\- " _ **The end of a thing is better than its beginning"**_ Eccl 8:8

\- You can say that again! Said Patty laughing…

\- " _ **The end of a thing is better than its beginning"**_

They burst out laughing.

\- Did I ever thanked you from saving me from that gang bang?...

\- You were not that grateful when you woke up un my arms…

\- You put me in your bed…

\- It was your fault, you jumped on me…

\- You could've resisted…

\- I'm only a human being after all…

\- It started another chapter of our lives… I love you Terry

\- I love you Patricia…, he said taking her lips in a fierily kiss

\- _**"**_ _ **The end of a thing is better than its beginning**_ "… The Bible really had the answer to all the questions, said Terry when he let her go…

\- It's not he most read book of all times for nothing…

\- Nobody can surpasses God!

- _ **1 To every thing there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven:**_  
 _ **\- 2 A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;**_  
 _ **\- 3 A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;**_  
 _ **\- 4 A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;**_  
 _ **\- 5 A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;**_  
 _ **\- 6 A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away;**_  
 _ **\- 7 A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;**_  
 _ **\- 8 A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace.**_  
 _ **Ecc 3;1-8**_

Life as a matter of fact, often reserves us surprises we were not expecting. Destiny has a lot of whims, when you think you understand, it goes and changes his way of doing… If you manage to recognise its hand, you can take what it's giving you and you'll have the chance to be happy, you just have to make the right choice… He always gives us a hand for our happiness…  
God's ways are not our ways…

Terry and Patricia had their whole lives in front of them, they were happy, life had given them lemon and they made lemonade.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
